


From House To Home

by Beelzeneth



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 56,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzeneth/pseuds/Beelzeneth
Summary: oneshots surrounding Henry the reader ad their little family
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, henry cavill x y/n, henry cavill x you - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

You walked up to the preschool to pick up your daughter from her afternoon session. You had to admit when Henry had first suggested moving out of the city You had been a little skeptical. He had been adamant that he wanted your child to have a childhood much like his. Out of the hustle and bustle moving out into ‘the sticks’ as many Londoners would call it. You’d settled in a quaint picturesque little village near Canterbury in Kent the location was perfect for Henry’s work with the port of Dover thirty minutes away and the center of London with all the airports around an hours drive in the opposite direction it was ideal. And best of all it was out of the way and had all the amenities within the village itself a post office, shop,pub, Doctors surgery and pharmacy the local primary school and preschool was literally a five minute walk from your house and the closest secondary schools were a ten minute bus ride into Canterbury itself and when the time came you had six to choose from.

The reason for the move? Your now three year old Daughter the apple of her daddies eye. You remembered the day you’d told your boyfriend you were pregnant, you’d been terrified as much as he said he wanted a family you couldn't help that twinge of doubt. But he was ecstatic within moments he had darted out of the room when he returned he was clumsily trying to dial his mothers number with shaking hands tears streaming down his face as he kept asking if you were sure even when his mother picked up, you could here her laughs of joy as he told her. He paced the room leaving you to sit on the bed giggling as he refused to sit down whilst on the phone with his family every time he walked past you he move his hand pressing on Your flat tummy as if trying to feel the child already that or he was trying to imagine you with a bump and that grin? You’d never seen him smile like that before it truly melted your heart seeing him so happy. He was always and attentive boyfriend but once you was pregnant he was..Incredible always by your side when he was at home tending to your every need and he somehow managed not to be over bearing.

It was when you went to the first scan that he had proposed some might say it wasn’t the most romantic but for you it was perfect! Leaving with the first photos of your little jellybean and a fiance. Fuck yes! You thought that you couldn't get any happier but then came the gender scan. You knew he didn't mind what they were but you also knew deep deep down you both wanted a little girl to coddle over and but he wanted a daddies girl someone who he could be their knight in shining Armour. He could barely keep still beside you holding your hand tight watching the screen trying to get a look at your little 'nugget’ as he had called them he couldn't keep quiet either with every swipe of the ultrasound wand he was changing his mind.

“Girl? Is that? I can see? nope Boy defiantly boy”

“Henry babe…don't get to excited that’s the umbilical cord…I think?” They were being a little bugger crossing their legs making the sonographer work hard to move them around as you had to move again and again trying to get the little one to move. Finally they spoke.

“And you two are about to have… Little…. Princess! You have a baby girl on the way congratulations” you both froze looking at the screen seeing your baby…your daughter. Immediately you both burst into tears.

“A-a girl your sure?” Henry asked in a quiet shaky voice the woman smiled nodding handing you both tissues then moved slower over the child showing you exactly what she saw then printed off some of the photos for you. Once home Henry began referring to her as 'little lady’ on account of her 'protecting her modesty’ by crossing her legs.

It wasn't long after you'd began talking about moving seriously, the house was big enough sure but now you knew the baby was a girl it all seemed much more real. Sure you’d both spoke about buying a house together on and off as you'd moved in to his place earlier in the relationship but this time it was more feasible the idea of raising your precious little girl in the middle of London didn't bode well for Henry he was also concerned about having photos of her taken he was an actor hell your relationship was posted all over social media by your third date! He didn't want that attention on his daughter so you both started seriously looking. It only took another nine weeks to find a place you both fell in love with the Georgian detached house it looked like a mini manor with its decorative columns and tall windows had a huge garden to for kal it was perfect.

At six months you had a small private wedding and it was then that he announced your marriage and baby Cavill, posting your favorite wedding photo of you in you and Henry facing each other laughing with your foreheads together, you were wrapped around each other as close as you could get considering the bump that had seemingly grown overnight his hand resting on the cute bump you were laughing because she had just kicked him when he had told you he loved you. Almost like 'don't forget about me!’, Kal had photo bombed to his head poking out between your an Henry's legs smiling , a part of your flowy dress caught up on the bears ear head tilted the only one looking at the camera and in the same post he added an ultrasound of your baby girl. You got congratulations from many of yours friends and family. And Henry’s friends and costars each wondering the same thing 'how the fuck did Henry keep it quiet?’. You wondered that as well, the hole pregnancy was just memory after memory. Henry made sure you did everything you could to document your daughters creation, you did the photo of your bump once a week the last one being you in the hospital in the middle of slow labor holding the gown tight around you a mere half hour before she was born. He had made sure you did the belly casting which had been tidied up and trimmed painted pink and was in the cupboard, then the 4d scans expensive tho they were nothing and you mean nothing compared to seeing her little face for the first time, it was then you realized she looked nothing like you! She was all her father although a slightly more feminine and less sharp and it was also there you were told she had lots of hair…Curls you felt like you’d hit the jackpot.

At the birth he had been incredibly supportive until he wasn’t, well you disagreed he wanted to film it and not just your face he wanted to film it you said no but regretted it after as it would have been solid proof of what happened. You see one moment he was there then mid contraction…. You heard quiet 'nope’ a huge thump is what alerted you to his fall…. there was an alarm pressed and nurses came running in each giggling, it was rare now days to have a fainter.

“Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?! HENRY?! OI! HENRY? CAVILL GET YOUR ASS UP!” You had to stop shouting and started breathing heavy as another contraction pulled at you once over you began barking orders to the nurses.

“KICK HIM…KICK HIM IN THE NUTS! DON'T WORRY ABOUT STERILIZING SUPERMAN HERE! NEVER AGAIN! HE WONT THEM TRUST ME… HENRY GET UP! ARE YOU LISTENING? STOP BEING A LITTLE BITCH! I AM NOT DOING THIS AGAIN COS HE FUCKING MISSED IT! LOOKING WHEN I TOLD HIM NOT TO!" The nurses didn't know what to do it took three of them to place I'm in the chair each trying desperately not to laugh as you had a melt down screaming at him to 'wake the fuck up' You swore you even heard laughter from outside signaling that his family had heard. Yes your wonderfully supportive husband had fainted through stress? Excitement? Anxiety? Low blood sugar? Each time you asked him it had been different answer but and to quote him 'it was definitely not because I looked' which neither you or his brothers will ever believe or let him forget. Luckily he came to as you finally birthed his daughter. A stunning screaming little dark haired bundle. He sobbed when he held her for the first time leaning over her cradling her so gently leaning over her kissing her as many time he possibly could he was the first one to hold her, hug her kiss her and change her. The photo of his first cuddle hung proudly in the hallway ,you will never forget that moment, the moment when Henry’s whole world changed you could see then just how much he had wanted this. Your daughter was going to be the luckiest little girl in the world.

Paige had grown into a daddies girl, through and through which made today much better. Henry was coming home from filming man from u.n.c.l.e he had been away for months and you had kept his arrival home a secret. Henry was going to make it home in about twenty five minutes. You stopped just before the colorful gates unable to go in with Kal, you could see the kids lining up in twos underneath the oak tree in the small garden. You smile moving to stroke Kals ears hushing him as he barked loudly vibrating with excitement his tail thumping on the floor as he sat like the good boy he was. At his bark you could hear the kids all squeal with excitement, they loved it when you brought the 'wolf’ to the preschool. It was funny hearing Paige whine to them that 'his name is Kal and he’s a bear’. He was quite the spoilt pup when he helped you pick up his sister getting hugs and kisses of all the Paige’s class mates. Finally the small class was walked out of the garden one of the teachers holding the gate letting them leave to their parents. Paige waited in line pointing to you then was let out you ducked down hugging her kissing between her her curly little pigtails.

"Hey baby! Have a good day?” She nodded passing you her small bag and a small potted plant? You looked at her confused but said nothing. She turned and giggled hugging kal smooshing her face in his chest making him stand up she pulled back and squealed as he lathered her with kisses three hours away from her was apparently to long!

“Oh no Kal! Stop it silly bear!” You laughed watching her push weakly at kal who began to settle down now that his 'pup’ was with him. You noticed the other parents hovering there kids all pulling itching to come get Kal cuddles. You smiled to them nodding suddenly they came over all giving him pets and love which he lapped up. You also used it as a sort of lesson the do’s and don'ts of petting dogs, which did some of the other parents a favor. Kal wagged his tail and dropped to the floor he couldn't roll over fast enough directing the tiny hands to scratch his belly mouth open tongue lolling about as he panted one happy little bear. After you were sure all the kids got there cuddles you moved calling kal he huffed at you ignoring you instead wanting more love. You smirked down at him sighing as the children giggled. Finally after much coaxing from the other parents you and Paige managed to heave kal away with promises of chicken and snuggles at home. Soon you was on your way home kal padding beside you happy as can be.

Paige took he spot beside you holding his lead with you she was talking about her 'boyfriend’ a little boy who she had taken a shine to. It was really sweet he had just moved to the area a little Asian boy who Paige had bonded with quickly. Really they were just best friends but he was the first boy she had made friends with hence she had opted to call him her boyfriend.

“So then Micah played let me play and-and he let me be a knight!” You smiled at her as she beamed excited.

“Really? A knight?” She stopped at the road with you looking both ways then crossed quickly.

“Yeah! Like in daddy’s games!! And he gave me some of the baby tomatoes in his lunch…did you he grew them in his own garden!!” You gasped sown at her.

“Really? Oh my, sound like a little dream boat!” she scrunched up her nose looking up at you placing a tiny hand to he forehead shielding her eyes from the afternoon sun

“Wha?” You chuckled shaking your head at her.

“Never mind mummy is just being silly” nodded to you her light blue eyes sparkling at you then Continued talking about her day mostly about Micah and the games they played.

When you reached home you watched as kal began barking and whining which could only mean one thing. Henry was home already, you unlocked the gate and released the dog with a quiet 'go get daddy’ he tore off whining running to the door scratching and pouncing barking the whole time.

“Mummy whats wrong with kal?” You looked down at her knowingly"I’m not sure why don’t you go see to him?“ She nodded her head biting her lip then licking it, she looked so much like her father doing that. Then she was off running to the house just as Henry opened the door. She froze then screamed for him quickly falling to pieces with grabby hands wanting her daddy. You watched all choked up as always she was bawling her eyes out by the time he had jumped the steps to the house scooping her up in his huge arms. He clutched her to his chest shushing and rocking her as she cried into him fisting her small hands in his shirt just calling him over and over. He moved his head kissing her trying to calm her, he hated and loved this. He hated her getting so upset when her returned but secretly loved that she missed him. The first few times he left he was worried she wouldn't remember him but just as you'd promised him she had.

The first time he came home you’d taken her to the airport to meet him…He had ended up having to sit in the back with her as she refused to let him go getting hysterical each time he tried to pry her off of him. She had gotten better as she got older understanding that daddy had to work and now she was older she could speak to him on the phone and video chat. Each time after the initial crying and snuggles she would stay stuck to his side weather she was sitting on the sofa between his legs when he was playing games or in the makeshift gym with him using his reps to practice her counting…even if in five minuets he managed two hundred by her count they were always together. Hell sometimes he even read a new script as a bed time story, which not even you were privvy to!

You laughed walking up to him winding your arms around them both cuddling your daughter between you he leaned in kissing ou on the lips.

"God its good to be home” you smiled smoothing one of Paiges high pigtails she whined calming down kicking her little legs wrapping an arm around his neck and moved suckling her thumb a little. He moved you all into the house patting her bottom lightly something he had done since she was born it always soothed her.  
You moved to the kitchen opening the back door letting air in it was to hot, you placed the small plant on the windowsill by the sink giving it a tiny bit of water as you noticed the soil had dried out. Henry stayed close behind you wanting to be around you, you moved to the slow cooker flicking it on to warm up the already cooked casserole. He came up behind you moving to have Paige on one hip still rocking her slightly even tho she had calmed down.

“Ohh look baby chicken casserole…Did you help mummy with that today before school? ” She giggled peering over the pot.

“Yes daddy! I putted in the veggies! And tatoes! Daddy!” He smiled at her gasping.

“You did the veggies and the potatoes?! Such a clever girl making daddies favorite dinner” she giggled at the praise nodding.

“And-and I tasted it to!” he gasped at her as she got all excited

“And what do you think?” She grinned and 'whispered’

“Needed salt” you spun round and gasped at her offended.

“You little!” You chased her and Henry around the kitchen island wriggling your fingers as if to tickle her.

“AHH HAHAHa NOOO! DADDY RUN RUN!” you giggled as he scarpered out of the kitchen hovering by the door and moved all you saw was the tops of their heads peering into the kitchen. You rolled your eyes as they made a 'plan of attack’ you turned back to the pit placing the lid back on.

Suddenly Henry had you, arms pinning yours to the sides as Paige 'tickled’ you making you laugh.

“Oh my god! Stop I give I give!” Finally Paige relented koala climbing Henry who quickly scooped her up to his hip.You moved in kissing her cheek then henry as he wrapped his free arm around you nuzzling in to your neck giving a quick nip before licking at your skin.You giggled trying to escape yet all he did was grab you around your waist and hoist you up.

“HAHA! I have you both now!” You laughed and Paige squealed as he spun around holding you both before making his way to the living room you wriggled free pretending to run from him making Paige call out to you for help as he threw her up in the air holding her with 'slam dunking’ paige to the sofa making her laugh and scream as he followed lifting her little t shirt blowing raspberries on her tummy making her squeal and laugh louder. You smiled at the two, this is what you missed when he was away, the laughter of a full house. You sat down in Henry’s armchair as he and Paige 'wrestled’ soon attracting kals attention who like the loyal steed he was came to Paiges aid pouncing Henry making him groan and roll off her giving her and kal the chance to escape to the garden, you both let them the garden was safe and having kal around was like a live in nanny he wont let anything happen to her.

Henry rolled over on the sofa lounging back panting crooking a finger at you. You crept over moving to sit in his lap, he tugged you down to him pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. He moved sitting up more cupping your ass smirking.

“Soo? Did you think about what I mentioned?” You grinned and pretended to think for a second making him groan leaning in leaving kisses on your neck and jaw.

“I did” you finally replied, you felt him hold his breath as his nose ghosted your ear.

“I stopped them that night~ all back to normal now” he pulled back staring at you

“Really? You mean it?” You nodded them brought you forward for a deep kiss. He had mentioned trying for another child when he came back, you'd always intended to give Paige a sibling but not when she was still a baby baby. Now that Paige was older and going to be in school next year you had felt ready to try again and had be over the moon when Henry had suggested it in a video chat instantly stopping your contraception so everything would be back to normal and you could start trying asap after all you only had him home for a few months then he was off to play superman again. He smiled lunging forward pinning you below him devouring your mouth you moaned as things got heated.

You felt them. Eyes. Blue eyes to be exact. You both sighed and turned to Paige who was staring unblinking at the two of you from the door. You moved pushing him up.

“Mummy? Wheres my plant I wana show daddy what I grew!” He looked at you and sighed a little, you could tell he was a bit disappointed but you waved him off as he stood pulling you up with him you moved in whispering.

“Tonight love” he grinned and jumped up a bounce in his step holding his hand out to Paige who took it.

“Its on the windowsill in the kitchen” Henry nodded left the room letting you relax for a while already knowing you were picking up your kindle to read.  
Once in the kitchen he lifted Paige placing her on the counter and pulled over the small plant.

“So whats this then?” She smiled touching the leaves softly

“Its a strawberry plant daddy…I did it from a tiny seed!” He smiled at her looking to the plant it wasn't half bad small but alive which is more then he could say for his when he tried.

“Oh you did this? At school?” She nodded at him and moved the leaves about.

“Yes and it will get bigger and grow pretty flowers…And the flowers will grow a strawberry! Miss bou said we cant pick em till they are a bright red like in the shops… and we can take pictures in to show em off!” He nodded to her

“So your gardening at school now? Is it fun?” She giggled putting the plant down

“Yeah we got lots in our vegetable patch…we got some lettuce and peppers and spinach and and tomatoes! But they not ready yet…Micah's is! Micah grows the at home… can we grow some veggies daddy?” He smiled at her

“We certainly can…Besides we will need to plant your strawberries in the garden…I will make your own little growing patch and we can grow anything you want how does that sound?” She squealed and bounced on her bottom making him smile.

“Lets make a list and we can go get them tomorrow” she nodded in agreement.

You walked in the kitchen as Henry and Paige leaned over the counter making a list

“Whats going on here then?” Paige quickly ripped the paper from under Henry’s nose.

“List mummy! Of plants for my veggie patch! Daddy wants to help!” You smiled peaking over the paper seeing two halves one side had strange 'Paige writing’ the other a list Henry had written. Compost, tools, string, pots then lots of different fruit and veg. You chuckled shaking your head.

“You missed watering can…maybe we could get a waterbutt? And one of those plastic green houses to start the seedling off?” He smiled nodding adding them to the list as you went and checked dinner. You nodded then turned to the other two.“Right you tow dinners done wash up then go wait at the table…Had it in the slow cooker all day just needed to be heated up” he leaned over kissing you once again thanking you then helped Paige was her hands leaving to the dining room with Paige.

You did this every time he came home early dinner meant an early bedtime for Paige and then You could give Henry a proper homecoming. You dished up the dinner home made chicken casserole you moved quickly with the three bowls placing them on the table then sat down ready to eat as Henry began talking about work. you smiled letting him gush about his work, you loved seeing him like this he blushed slightly.

“Any way enough about that, how have my two girls been?” You watched at Paige grinned across the table to him.

“I made a new friend daddy!” You swallowed your mouthful choosing to keep quiet you knew where this was going you grinned into you bowl. He smiled at her leaning over to wipe her mouth quickly making her giggle at him as he stuck his tongue out at her.

“Oh really? And whats her name?”

“Haha nooo! Daddy its not a girl…I’ve got a boyfriend!” Henry choked on his mouthful Paiges face dropped and she looked to you worriedly you smiled reassuringly at her. Henry hit his chest coughing finally getting himself under control, he looked at you shocked and terrified you nodded at him chuckling.

“A-a boyfriend? Poppet don't you think your a bit err young for that?” She frowned at him shaking her head.

“No daddy! He is really nice! He lets me be a knight! And today we had lunch together and he fed-ed me his tomatoes.”

“Gave Paige he gave you his tomatoes” you corrected as Henry gaped at her unsure what to make of it.

“So he is just a friend?….He better be" he grumbled the last part under his breath.

"He is a friend…My boyfriend I love him daddy… he gives me hugs! And Kal likes him to! He’s my hero” You giggled as Henry was panicked and at a loss.

“Really…Love I thought daddy was your hero?” Creased up he actually looked a bit hurt from her words she gave him a sympathetic look.

“Yes daddy you are…But Micah is to! He is soo pretty and fun and he don't make me be the princess all the time…And he shares his colors”

“Okay so you love this boy Micah?” She nodded pushing her food around in her bowl.

“What do you love about him?”

“His hair! Its black and shiny! And and he is cute!”

“Aha but you do know he isn't your boy friend right? Your not aloud boyfriends yet…. No boyfriends until your older.” He said she looked at him wide eyed then you her bottom lip quivering.

“What? But but I love him!” Henry crossed his arms at her she mimicked him scowling

“No absolutely not baby” .she whined and smacked the table in a huff

“NOOO! MY BOYFRIEND!” He raised a brow at her as she had a paddy.

“No boyfriends until your twenty one and that's final Little lady”

“No! Micah is mine! My boyfriend! A-and you cant stop us from playing! So there!” Henry rose a brow trying to ignore your quiet chuckles as Paige made huffed and stuck her nose in the air being a right little madame. You watched giving Henry the stink eye as a grin crawled across his face. Here we go.

“Its illegal…he could get in trouble, daddy could get in trouble" Henry tilted his head at her as she gasped trying to read him, you could see her mind trying to work him out. Is he lying? Or not? but her father was an actor…And a damn good one he had a poker face like no other. You knew where this was going, you knew you should stop it but his was gold! You had a feeling that Henry was not going to come out on top as she opened her mouth.

"W-well we wont tell..Keep it a secret!” She said holding a finger to her lips Henry tutted shaking his head.

“Oh poppet…Do you know where daddy has been these past months?” You squinted at him trying to see exactly where this was going knowing you were going to have to pick up the pieces. She nodded then shook her head no. He smiled devilishly at her. Oh shit here he goes.

“Daddy has been to spy school” you gasped at him oh hell no he wouldn't…yes he fucking would you could see the twinkle in his deep blues.

“Spy school?” She spoke in a small voice then turned to you looking fro one to the other he nodded at he

“Y-your a spy?” He nodded and she gave him a sad look.

“Yes, and I made friends with lots of spies” she twitched slightly shaking her head.

“And they told me that the spy rules says that a spy’s little girl isn’t allowed a boyfriend until they are twenty one…. If they did find out daddy could get in trouble…You don't want daddy to be in trouble do you?” She shook her head bottom lip trembling as she was torn. She looked like she would explode as she tried weighting up her 'options’.

Suddenly Henry dropped his smug look and looked more like a deer in the headlights as Paige began wailing moving her arms making grabby hands to you. You sighed and hoisted her into your arms rocking her trying so hard not to laugh.

“W-why is da-daddy mean?….I ju-just want to pl-play with my boyfriend!” You patted her back rocking her.

“No-now D-daddy will get i-in trouble! But I-I just w-wana plaayy!” She cried harder hiccuping between her words.

“Oh sweety come here shh shh” you gave Henry a look as he leaned back in his chair crossing his arms at you shaking his head. Stubborn and protective of his little lady.

“Nope..Not having it” you hissed at him knowing you had to spell this one out for the big idiot.

“Daddy didn’t mean it,he wont get in trouble at all baby girl”

“Yes I did”

“HENRY!” he shut up at your hiss

“Bu-but d-daddy said-”

“Hey look at me…Don't listen to daddy he is an idiot and just jealous of Micah” she sniffled an nodded

“Y-yeah cos he-he’s got pretty Shiny hair… D-daddies just got stupid curls!” You giggled as Henry looked aghast at her not believing what he was hearing

“Exactly daddy is just being a grump! you can still play with Micah…He is your best friend isn't he?” She nodded sniffling

“and you love his like a friend right?” Henry now realized his mistake blinked at you as you rolled your eyes shaking your head at him like 'what the fuck? Really? Shes three’ .oh. She pulled away wiping her eyes looking to Henry’s matching blues.

“Really daddy? C-can I still play w-with Micah?”

“Yes of course…I’m sorry baby…you and mummy was right I just got jealous…daddy is used to being your only hero.” Smooth Cavill real smooth. She bought it tho nodding he tilted his head down.

“Yo-you wont be in tr-trouble” he shook his head at her

“A-and Micah wo-wont be in t-trouble?” Again he shook his head and reached for her.

“No baby daddy was just being silly…Come here Can you forgive me poppet?” She thought about it then nodded lunging for him cuddling him he mouthed a sorry to you but you just rolled your eyes at him. Idiot.

It was later that night when Henry returned to your bedroom after reading Paige to sleep,. You both flitted about one another getting ready for bed you was brushing your teeth when he brought it up.

“So who is this Micah then?” You rolled your eyes still hearing a little hostility there…To a fucking three year old. You spat out the toothpaste and looked to Henry leaning on the door.

“A little boy…He moved to the village just after you left…Paige was instantly taken with him, he is Asian so was avoided by the other kids…you know what she’s like with hair and shes never seen straight pitch black hair before… she gushed about him for a few days then they became best friends…. And she call’s him her boyfriend because he is the first male friend shes made! God Henry really shes three! There none of that shit yet…not for a good few years!” You turned away from your sheepish husband.

“So? nothing i need to know? theirs nothing going on? whats his parents like?” You blinked at him..

“Seriously? Like are you being serious now? Okay well fuck it his dad has taken over the doctors surgery and is actually your and my doctor now that Dr marsh has retired! His mother is a stay at home wife, they have a cat called fuji; cos he is fat and a gold fish called mino because its a mino…he is a sweet polite boy …his favorite color is green he grows fruit and veg in his garden and you know what Henry he fucking loves batman! and when he batman versus superman comes out he is gonna want batman to kick your ass! there you happy Jesus fucking Christ almighty!” Henry smirked moving towards you slowly stalking towards you really.

“Fuck off” he just chuckled quickly wrapping himself around you.

“God your so sexy when our mad come here~” you blinked at him

“Oh hell no You did not get me riled up to have rough sex…..Henry I!…you little shit!” He laughed knowing you’d caught onto him making you more irritated and dragged you to the bed kissing at your neck along the way.

“Come on love time for number two…A boy to keep and eye on Paige for me when I'm away!” You chuckled relenting as he laid you down on your bed.


	2. Chapter Two- A Baby Brother!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is a busy boy, trying to impregnate his wife…and it is only made harder when your three year old decides to share your bed crawl into you bed at night..But that’s fine Henry has a plan that cant possibly backfire.

After the whole boyfriend fiasco things had gone on as they normally did whilst Henry was home. He kal and Paige were the dream team stuck to each other like three peas in a pod,and he had basically taken over with her, trying to savoir the few short months he was home with his girls. You’d also been finding yourself being whisked away for quickies at all times in the day by Henry…well when Paige went to playschool… lets just say that every surface in your home had been put to good use.

Somehow the idea of him being able to ‘knock you up’ again had drove the man rabid! Every chance he got to pin you down and fuck you he took. But not at night there was one thing that was getting in the way. At night Paige had refused to sleep in her own room, instead crawling into bed with you and Henry at some point each night, she was afraid of him leaving again so soon, it happened sometimes she would have separation anxiety. But it also meant you and Henry were reluctant to try at night. Henry tho had a plan apparently…so you decided to let him get on with it.

He sat there in the living room watching as Paige practiced her letters on the coffee table that was smothered in her early learning books. He smiled at her then leaned forward resting his elbows on his spread knees.

“Paige-y baby can we talk for a moment?” She blinked then frowned at his more serious tone and nodded putting down her crayon.

“Yes daddy?” He smiled down at her resting his fingertips against one another.

“Baby… can we have a serious big girl talk?” She eyed him carefully and had shrunk into her shoulders a little serious normally meant she was in trouble. Maybe he knew!?

“It wasn’t me, I swear KAL DID IT DADDY!” She cried loud and proud putting her best efforts into her paddy even forcing a few crocodile tears, he blinked for a second looking around slowly trying to see what 'Kal’ had done.Nothing in here. He looked back to the tantrum throwing toddler panicking he held his hands up at her.

“Whoa whoa little lady kal did what?” Realizing Henry had no idea what she did she stopped .

“Oh..never mind what did you want to talk about daddy?” Dumbfounded Henry blinked at the now perfectly calm child, she really did scare the hell out of him sometimes, he shook his head getting back on track.

“Well…Your a big girl now aren’t you? Getting good with your letters and numbers and soon you’ll be in proper school” she nodded smiling wide

“Yes daddy look!” She raised her book showing how she’d traced a dotted line of a few words and copied them underneath.

“Wow! You are a big girl look at that! You did that all by yourself?” She nodded grinning as he took the book and placed it back down in front of her.

“Well because your soo big and soo clever me and mummy was thinking you are big enough to help with a err…new addition to the family” she tilted her head and Henry sighed of course she wouldn’t know what that meant.

“A knew family member-” she slammed her hands down squealing

“ARE WE GETTING A PUPPY!? WHERE IS IT? IS IT HERE YET DADDY?” he only just caught the excited girl by the waist as she got up to look for the puppy. He scooped her up and sat her on his knee.

“No poppet not a puppy” he chuckled moving stray hair from her face as she pouted.

“Then what? We cant get a kitty Kal will eat it!” He really laughed at that shaking his head.

“I doubt Kal would actually eat a cat…I think..any way no sweety mummy and daddy want to know if you’d like you a baby brother or sister to play with?” She froze and turned to look at him. He held his breath his whole plan was based on Paige wanting a sibling…. Besides what little girl didn’t want a real baby to hold and cuddle, his probably knowing his luck. She twiddled her fingers smiling shyly.

“A-a baby brother daddy?…A real baby..n-not a pretend one like suzie has?” He smiled relieved. Thank god. He nodded.

“Mmhmm a real baby in the house” she jumped up screaming in excitement

“A BABY BROTHER! I’M GETTING A BABY BROTHER! WHERE IS HE DADDY I WANT HIM!” Henry being the emotionally charged wreck he was got choked up seeing her so happy about the prospect of a baby, knowing then and there that Paige would be a perfect older sister.

“Paige! Paige calm down poppet, that’s it back over here we haven’t finished talking yet good girl now the baby wont definitely be a boy it could be a girl, we wont know until we get pictures from inside mummy’s tummy” she gasped putting a hand to her tummy.

“Mummy has a baby in her tummy!?” He faltered not really expecting to get this far. He hummed shaking his head.

“No no not yet..see we have a little problem that only you can help me and mummy with.” She stared unblinkingly at him determination written across her face.

“Okay what do I got to do for the baby daddy?” It was cute how serious her face was but there was something else going on in her curt little head, she looked sad, worried. Anxious. He watched her and continued carefully.

“Well you see mummy and daddy can’t have a baby until your a big girl, now we know your good with the toilet and washing up , you help mummy and daddy in the house and garden and your good at your school work…but you still creep into mummy and daddy’s bed at night…so what me and mummy need from you it to try and stay in your bed at night…do you think you can do that? For the baby?” She froze for a second and blinked Henry faltered holding his breath.

“Th-thats all? Just sleep in my bed? I don’t need to leave?” He gasped

“Good heavens no! Poppet of course you don’t!” That was when she let loose streams of tears streaking her face as he lifted her up shushing her.

“Oh sweety no no! here come with me daddy wants to show you poppet!” He quickly scooped up his little girl making his way out of the living room he walked past you shaking his head.Later. you nodded and watched as he climbed the stairs with an upset baby girl curled up in his chest. Once upstairs he past Paige’s room and walked into one of the spare rooms, it was empty apart from a few boxes that were going to be moved to the loft. It was light basic cream walls oak wood floor boards high ceiling and huge window.He set Paige down.

“Here we are…see this will be the babies room eventually…” she sighed looking around.

“Its like mine…but not as pretty” he smirked chuckling at her resting his palm on her head as she looked out of the window to the drive below.

“See… we have enough room here for everyone you wont have to leave my love, you’ll never ever have to leave and you know what?” She sniffled shaking her head

“Wh-what?” He crouched down before her smiling taking hold of her hands making her look at him

“No matter how many babies me and mummy have you’ll always be my little lady.” She looked up tears in her eyes sniffling quietly wiping her eyes trying to hide them.

“Re-really daddy? Always and forever?” His heart melted at the hopeful little face and he held out a pinky

“Always and forever…pinky promise?” She quickly wrapped her tiny pinky around his as if he would change his mind and take it away.

“You can’t break a pinky promise daddy”

“I don’t intend to baby I promise that you are going to be my first little lady and you can always stay with mummy and me” she smiled giggling wiping the stray tears way

“And kal and baby!” He smiled leaning forward kissing her head. then she froze as she heard you

“why is the Strawberry pants dug up and in the fridge!” Henry gave Paige a look she shrugged giggling

“They were droopy Miss Bou said they were hot so I had to cool them down” he shook his head at her spinning her in the air.

“come on let go fix your mess you little monkey!”  
image

Later that night he had explained what happened and you both laid there waiting for the tell tale foot steps from her room but no. None. You smiled kissing him deeply, he had done it and around 1am you found yourself pinned beneath your husband moaning loudly as he rutted into you determined to fuck you full again and again.

He’d never been this determined before but after the second round you realized what he was doing, this wasn’t sex or fucking he was breeding you. It was during that night you realized that your husband may have a secret breeding kink all dirty talk of how he couldn’t wait until you were full of him again, carrying his child and this time he would definitely show you off make sure everyone knew just who you belonged to. He loved the idea of you pregnant, letting everyone know just what he’d done to you, that he had put your child their. He finished with a harsh thrust and a growl looking straight at into your eyes. You giggled as he collapsed on top of you deciding to stay exactly where he was.

“Baaabbe no I cant sleep with you…you know” he huffed a laugh

“Sleep…babe I’m just resting round five in ten minuets….on second thought maybe fifteen…god I forgot haw good it felt fucking you in our bed~” you wriggled below his huge frame.

“Nooo noo! Henry I’ve got to be up at six to get Paige ready for preschool!…that’s like in three hours…Please baby enough for now.” He gave you a look, you did look fucked out. He relented rolling over taking you with him letting you lay on top of him making you mewl.

“Fine your right I won’t fuck you anymore tonight…I’m not pulling out tho every little helps and all that…the longer your stuffed the better the chances…try not to move to much in your sleep babe if i get hard again all bets are off” you whined panting and sweaty as he looped his arms around you pressing your face into his neck.

“Your a fucker you know that?”

“Well I was trying to be but you’ve pussed out~” you bit his neck at that making him laugh hard.  
image

That morning Henry had to take Paige to school as you were 'ill’ you couldn’t move you woke up as an orgasm washed over you Henry was grunting above you holding your hips still plowing away at you again unable to control himself. Thankfully you had both finished before she had rushed threw the door kal close behind her both jumping on the bed.

Henry had only just managed to cover himself as she dived onto you covers bouncing excitedly asking where her baby brother was. You gave him the stink eye telling her that it didn’t work like that, telling her that it takes time for them to get here.She now thinks that babies are like amazon deliveries and take time.

You sighed walking hand in hand with Henry as you made your way to the playschool, you were both like a couple of teenagers stealing kisses every now and then. Luckily you could both be normal in the village, the locals were used to him being around on and off by now.

Once at the colorful fence you both stopped waiting with the other parents making small talk, you noticed that word of Henry’s return home must have gotten out as there was many more women then usual you sighed feeling them all stare getting an eye full of your husband in that stupid blue tank top, showing off his amazing shoulders and arms, you knew he did it for you knowing you loved his broad shoulders.

Then for some reason you got a little niggling feeling you saw Paige coming out first in line holding hands with Micah who was her walking partner…Her teacher was also walking with them. When the children was let out Miss Bou came up to the both of you with Paige.

“I just wanted to come over and congratulate the two of you.” She said beaming as Paige climbed Henry who was also confused tilting his head to the teacher.

“Huh? What for?” She looked confused

“Well..Paige said that she was getting a baby brother..she’s been talking about it all day” you snapped your gaze to your little cheeky monkey who was grinning at her teacher. Henry was already laughing out loud ruffling his daughters hair You flushed and sputtered knowing he was going to be no help.

“Paige!” Miss Bou smiled uncomfortably

“I-I’m sorry are you not?” You smiled at her Henry was trying to cover stamp out his laughter not giving a damn that everyone around you had heard what was going on.

“No..no I’m not pregnant” you said trying to compose yourself

“But mummy! Daddy said if I sleep in my own bed you’d get a baby! And-and you were sick and couldn’t get out of bed this morning and Rose said her mummy was sick before she had a baby!” Henry laughed twisting her away from you if looks could kill his daughter would be no more. You were mortified! There was a few gasps and murmurs of 'oh hell no she did not just say that’ he smiled biting his lip shushing Paige for her own safety who saw nothing wrong with what she said. It looked like he had to take some heat of the poor mite.

“What y/n means to say is we are trying but had to…I had to have a talk with this little lady here and convince her to stay in her own room at night…” you growled at him as the teacher now blushed bright red and nodded with a tiny squeak at the look he now directed at you winking.

“Isn’t that right babe” he was thoroughly enjoying himself, he never liked the way a few of the mothers eyed him and you when you picked up Paige and this was a perfect time to rub your healthy sex filled relationship in there unfulfilled faces. He could see some of them fanning themselves brushing bright, hearing the envious whispers from said women ripple around them 'She couldn’t move after’ 'he made he bed bound fuck me..please?’ You grunted just giving him a death stare.

“Daddy mummy looks scary!”

“She does doesn’t she? That’s okay baby don’t worry she isn’t mad at you, she is mad at daddy…daddy will make it up to her later~”

“Pinky promise?” He snorted and grinned cheekily winding his pinky around his daughters as you stood there getting brighter by the minute. Looking about ready to blow.

“Henry! You best wind your neck in!” He laughed loudly and turned walking away “Quickly run away!” You sighed as he jogged away with a giggling child. You looked at the teacher.

“Thank you very much for telling me about Paige…Me and Henry will talk to her tonight…he chickened out on where babies come from talk” she smirked snorting

“And now?” You smirked

“Oh he is definitely going through that with her tonight and I will watch him squirm”

“He has no idea does he?”

“Nope, I’ll teach him to mess with me” she laughed waved you off as you ran to catch up with your idiot of a husband kicking at him making him yelp as you connected a solid foot to his ass making Paige giggle.


	3. Chapter Three- Tadpoles And Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry returns to work with no confirmed pregnancy but is that really the case?

You walked behind Henry to the kitchen. He was leaving in a week so was just relaxing around the house. You sighed moving to hug him from behinde, you hadnt been successful. You wasn't pregnant and it wasn't for lack of trying. You pressed your forehead to his back, you'd had four months and nothing! You were deflated already thinking there was something wrong with you, mind wandering 'maybe one was enough?'. You felt Henry sigh and twist round wrapping you up in his arms.  
"I know love...I know look we can try again you are coming out to visit on set to, its not the end of the world... Maybe we are just trying to hard? To fixed on it you know how these things are?" You sniffed you couldnt describe how you were feeling, not really if you had to put it in words you felt...like a failure? You let Henry down, you both wanted another baby but Henry moreso, he had a large family and knows the joy of having a house full of siblings and wants so desperately to give that to Paige, paige is also getting impatient and wants her baby brother now. She didn't mean to but it upset you when everyday without fail she asked when her brother was getting here.

He moved he knew what was going on it was getting you down, making you ill and the stress of it all was making you irregular which made it much harder to figure out when your ovulating.   
"I know ..I just, it was so easy with Paige...You know? We didn't even have to try...I just want to have another, it must be a woman thing...My clock or something but seeing Paige grow up I realised that... In September im going to be alone in the house day in day out I wont have someone to look after throughout the day and im gojng to miss that and I...it just got to me is all." He moved back kissing you deeply, you hadnt told him that before...He knew that you held back a little whennhe was gearing up for a long filming session, you didnt want to overlode him with baggage.  
"Look I will be home by then...If we still haven't then we can get another pet.. You wanted a bird? We can get one someone to keep you company and don't forget Kal will be here...I dont take him to shoots anymore so he can gaurd you two" you moved back from him taking a breath.  
"We can't get a bird...I cant bring it with me when I visit not like I can kal" he sighed oh yeah.He remembered now that was why you hadn't already got one. He nodded solemnly then placed his hands on your tummy rubbing it slowly.  
"It will happen, they are just going to make us wait" you hummed nodding and kissed him again.

Later that morning you both sat at the table, Henry was reading through the script at one end, coffee in hand and Paige was furiously scribbling 'notes' on her page. You blinked she looked very...Irritated she hadn't even touched her bacon sandwich with was unlike her she loved her bacon..Bacon was life and she had a tshirt that said so. You waved at Henry getting his attention he looked up and looked to Paige and frowned. You moved over to the table and set your cup down.  
"Paige love what are you doing?"  
"A letter of compaint" you blinked and shared a look with henry. Okay?.  
"Complaint? To who poppet?" She growled and looked up angrily.  
"To amazon! They haven't delivered mummys baby seed! So I haven't got my brother yet and they best pull they finger out!" You laughed as she quoted you, your laugh got a fierce glare from the little girl. But Henry stopped whatever she was going to say.  
"Baby seed?" You sighed rollin her eyes  
"Yes daddy! Baby seed for mummy to eat and grow a baby in her tummy! Then she can poop it out and I get my baby brother!" Henry tired oh bless him he tried not to laugh but the childs explanation was to cute. She frowned and slapped the table in a huff.  
"DONT LAUGH S'NOT FUNNY!" You moved sitting across from her.  
"Honey...Thats not how babies are made" she tilted her head confused.  
"But things grow from seeds mummy...like the fruits and veggies in the garden...they were all seeds" you smiled finally understanding how the idea of a 'baby seed' came about. You shook your head at her.  
"No sweety babies dont come from seeds delivered by amazon"she looked stummped and tilted her head looking to Henry then you.  
"Huh? Then where do babies come from?" Paige watched laughing and clapping as henry shook his head jumping up from the table swearing loudly as he knocked over his coffee he moved the script just in time clutching the papers tightly then in the panic he swerved to the side and tripped as his foot caught on the leg of the table and landed heavy on the floor grunting, he moand quickly as Paige watched squealing at the show her daddy was putting on for her. He quickly went to scrabble upa and away to escape the kitchen. You growled at him racing around the table to stand before him pointing to his chair.  
"SIT DOWN!" Paige laughed as he daddy tried to reason with you but was shut up with a look. He grumbled sitting back down reluctantly and you moved to the sink throwing down a cloth infront of him to clean up the coffee.  
"We agreed Henry, you do the baby talk and i take care of the birds and the bees and lady bits!" He groaned holding a hand out to your daughter who sat still kicking her legs waitjng for her answer.  
"Cant we leave it? Look she is happy and and she doesn't need to know know..its embarrassing" he sputtered gojng red himself you raised an eyebrow at him  
"Really...This embarrasses you ...after all the the shit youve been grunting out at me when we-"   
"OH MY GOD BABE?! sshhh little ears"he hissed waving his arms around going even brighter, you smirked and you crossed your arms after a few moments of staring you caved unable to resist his puppy eyes.  
"Oh for fuck sake- fine just back me up...You owe me,fucking superman my arse your a fucking wussy" you sighed shaking your head as he grinned like an idiot nodding. You turned to Paige and gulped, okay you can do this...Just tell her what your parents told you easy. Isnt it?. You cleared your throat.  
"Well you are right that babies do come from mummies tummies, but we don't err eat a seed." Henry snorted  
"Well.. Sometimes" you glared at him snarling ferociously making him jolt back in he seat eyeing yyou carefully.  
"You really wanna go there Henry?" He shook his head looking genuinely frightened  
"Then...How does it get in your belly mummy?" You looked back to her your face softening.  
"Well, when a mummy and daddy really really want a baby they have a really special cuddle-  
"Is it sex?" You and Henry both choked and stuttered mind going blank and you got flustered.  
"What whe-where did you hear that word honey bun?" She shrugged blinking up at you then leaned forward resting her face on her hand twiddIing her crayon.  
"Rose.... She told me mummy's and daddys have sex to feel good....And sometimes it makes a baby...And it has something to do with a daddies willy" You and Henry shared a look your minds blown you were frozen unsure how to proceed. Henry was the first to recover.  
"Is that right? What else does Rose say?"  
"She said its loud and sounds like her mummy is being smacked on her bottom like her daddy does when shes been naughty...And that mummys poop out babies" you both chuckled knowjng full well what Rose had been hearing.  
"Rose tells you a lot of things huh poppet?" Henry deadpanned unsure if he wants your little precious nugget to play with this Rose anymore.  
"Yes..right well err Rose is right I suppose.." you looked to henry for more help but he just held up his hands shaking his head.Fuck no.  
"Soo anyway yes a daddy is needed to make a baby... For the special cuddle to work....And the special cuddle is called sex..."   
"But what does he do?" You blushed wishing in that moment that youd just let her think amazon gave you a fucking seed! Henry must have noticed your regret as he leaned back chuckling smugly.  
"Yeah babe whats my part in all this?~" you kicked him swiftly under the table and steeled yourself Paige nodded looking at you pointing to Henry  
"See daddy don't know what to do! What does daddy have to do with it?" You smiled as Henry snapped his head to his daughter  
"Your right baby, daddy doesn't know what to do" you ignored the glare Henry sent your way sipping your coffee.  
"Right..Daddy has...Tadpoles that he puts inside of mummy and they swim up in to my tummy, where mummy has teent tiny....Eggs and once they get to mummy's eggs the egg turns into a baby and after that tiny baby starts to grow in mummy's tummy and nine months later she goes to the hospital and the doctor takes the baby out...And thats how babies are made" she frowned at you both.  
"But how does the baby come out?" You curesd having such an inquisitive child!  
"They cut open mummys belly to get it out.." her eyes widened and she placed her hands on her belly.  
"Soo daddy puts his tadpoles in mummy to hatch an egg?" You and Henry nodded to her as she reviewed   
"And then...A baby grows and you got to hospital to have it taken out...I KNEW YOU DIDN'T POOP ONE OUT!NO WAY A BABY COULD FIT! ROSE IS A LIAR!!" She got down from the table making her way to the kitchen door and stopped turning back and ran to the table collecting her bacon sandwitch   
"Im going in then garden to play with Kal" she smirked turning to look at you both.  
"You stay here and have sex....Make me a baby brother" you both gaped as she strutted out of the kitchen calling Kal.

You and Henry stared in stunned silence. Hearing her shouting calling kal as she made it futher and further away.  
"Did she just?"  
"Yep...she did" you both too, a moment sitting at the table akwardly  
"Should we?" You snapped your head to him  
"No no sorry my bad stupid Henry stupid!" You sighed shaking your head he chuckled after a few moments at you snorting, you raised a brow at him.  
"What?  
"Tadpoles? Really babe?" You hissed at him as he laughed out loud slappin his leg.  
"Fuck off you wasn't exactly a great help! Swallowing seed?" He moved around to the top cupboard laughingat his own childishness stretching up pulling out your amareto and two glasses  
"Thats bad? my daughter just said I don't know how to fuck my own wife and you agreed! You'll pay for that later" you scoffed  
"That was pretty funny...Should go in the memory book" half filling them he arched lookjng out the window to see where kal was as Paige was still looking for him giving up he turned to you frowning placed one in front of you.  
"Thanks...I think that went well...didn't it?" You said as you both sipped your drinks slowly not caring that it was only ten am after that shit show you both needed something. He nodded slowly and pointed to you with his glass in his hand.  
"We didn't lie" you nodded to him agreeing  
"Yep exactly we didn't lie" it was then You heard a very clear very loud shout in the garden.  
"KAL THERE YOU ARE! GUESS WHAT? MUMMY AND DADDY ARE HAVING SEX IN THE KITCHEN! WE WILL HAVE A BABY SOON!" you dropped your head to the table with a thump groaning as Henry cracked up full belly laughing.

It was eight weeks after Henry left to film batman vs superman when you took the test. You stood at the sink washing your pee covered hands youd been so nervous you were shaking. You really wasn't sure, honestly you were hopeing you was pregnant and there was nothing else more sinister going on.The thing was you had been having periods, but they were shorter and just not right, they wasnt as heavy or frequent and it really wasnt like you the odd one or two being out of wack you could take but this is just coming up for four and four on the trott being fucked up? something was up you knew your body. 

You scrubbed at your hands looking at yourself in the mirror. Were your breasts different? firmer? Maybe you couldn't really tell you haven't been paying attention...If Henry were here one squeeze and he could tell right away...Fuck that sounds bad. You kept looking and rubbing the soap into your hands just trying to distract yourself. You didn't want to sneak a peak at the tests on the counter or get your hopes up,you'd done two just to be safe and had three more in the drawer.

You may have gone overboard but this was a big deal and you wanted to be certain. Once rinsing off and drying your hands you lowered the lid of the toilet and sat down letting the pregnancy test have its time. Finally looking at your phone you took a deep breath. It was time. Slowly you inched your hand to the small expesive sticks. You closed your eyes looking down and... Pregnant 3+ weeks. You gasped stepping back sitting down on the toilet. Pregnant. You'd done it...Henry had gone eight weeks ago...so you were atleast eight weeks...nearly a whole trimester! and you hadn't even known! You moved over crouching and cried tears of joy.

Your soft cries brought kal and Paige to the bathroom. Kal nudged your hands away placing his head on your tummy, something you now understood..It also explained why he had been off when you walked him, your sweet loverble boy had growled at a man who accidentally bumped intoyou the other day, overall the akita was more alert and stcuk closer to you, you could kick yourself! You'd ignored so many signs. You couldnt stand the smell of certain foods anymore you had back ache and was always getting bouts of nausea. Paige padded acoss the room to you placing her small hands on your head lifting herself to he tip toes and kissing your head.  
"Its okay mummy dont cry...I miss daddy to" you sobbed louder pulling her closer, she wrapped her tiny arms around you instantly making you calmer she rubbed your back kissing you sweetly trying to cheer you up.  
"Oh baby these arent sad tears... They are happy tears...Mummy has just...I mean we...You remember the talk we had before daddy left or work? About where babies come from?" She nodded still uncertain looking worried, you didnt blame her she very rarely sees you cry.  
"Well look...Mummy just did these tests to see if theres a baby in her tummy...And there is." She looked to the small stick  
"Pree prr Parnt paranat pranet" you chuckled wiping your eyes.  
"Pregnant...Thats what having a baby in my tummy means.. It means im pregnant" she moved inspecting the sticks then patted your leg laughing bouncing on the spot.  
"SO DADDY AND YOU DID HAVE SEX IN THE KITCHEN? AND HHIS TADPOLES HATCHED YOUR EGG? HE PUT A BABY IN YOUR BELLY? REALLY? WHEN CAN IT COME OUT MUMMY I WANA SEE IT??" You chuckled at her settling her down.  
"Yes baby he did...And I'm not sure when the baby will be here but I will phone the doctor and you can come with me to take pictures of them how does that sound?" She squealed practically vibrating on the spot then stopped picking upone of the tests trying to figure out how it worked. You picked up your phone flipping it on to the camera taking a wide angle photo.  
"Hold that up for a photo ready Say baby!" Paige quickly looked up holding the test in veiw the photo was cute paige beside you grinning from ear to ear and kal sat between our legs leaning gently on your tummy looking up into the lense to panting away happily.  
"Right just do one thing for me baby" she nodded to you.  
"Anything mummy"  
"Well you know we are going to go see daddy soon? I want to keep this a a surprise for him. So we cant tell anyone...not ev Micah or Mss Bou ou have to pinky promise" she nodded quickly linking fingers with you smiling. Then she began prodding the test.  
"Oh no baby dont touch that bit, no quick that has pee on it!"  
"EWW MUMMY YOU PEED ON IT?!" You laughed as she dropped the test like it had burned her and tried clambeing up the counter to the sink. You sighd helping her up and washing her hands.

You moved quickly diving off the sofa to the small downstairs wash room crouching over the toilet heaving. Yes you remembered this. The morning sickness that isnt actually just in the morning. You sighed moving grabbing some toilet roll and wiping your mouth throwing it in the bowl and flushing it away. 

You turned feeling eyes on you, paige stood their with her juice bottle Kal sitting beside her wagging his tail.  
"You okay mummy?" You smiled at her sitting up right nodding.  
"Yes honey, the baby didn't like mummy's lunch is all" she blinked at you slowly and offered her juice to you. You smiled at her and shook your head.   
"No thank you honey bun..quickly we have to leave you got our shoes on? Good girl"It had been another two weeks and you were finally geting our first scan today, paige had be amazing, helping you around the house and remarkably she hadnt said a word...even when you all had video chats with henry. But today was the day you had a slight suspicion ou were around twelve weeks not ten as ou had a little bump that had just started to show. Paige had pointed it out asking if there was where the baby lived and now she wont stop rubbing it and talking to it. She now spends the evenings laying near you with her head on your tummy watchig tv, she said she likes listening to the baby but your unsure he can actually hear anything but it keeps her happy.

You got up taking her hand swinging it back and forth. You grabbed your bag and made your way out to the car buckling her in it she was thrilled. It was only a short drive to the hospital and before you knew it you were in the room laying back on the bed. You'd explained that the father was away filming so had asked for a chaperone to come in and film the scan of you and your daughter on your phone wanting to document it for him. Luckily the sonographer was an understanding woman and agreed calli g a nurse to stand in the corner and film the whole thing.  
"Whats that stuff mummy?" You smiled at her   
"Its jelly she puts it on my tummy so we can see the baby" the woman held out the bottle to Paige to look.  
"Here hold out your hand...it wont hurt you promise.....see its cold huh?" You both chuckled as she hissed at the cool gel placed on her palm and quickly wiped it off on your top.  
"Paige you little monkey" you laughed and held an arm around her holding her steady as she stood on the chair beside you so she could see. The woman got the wand and moved across your stomach and pressed a button suddenly the small pumping soung of the babys heart engulfed the room. You watched paiges face as she frowned looking around for the sound.  
"Mummy?" You smiled smoothing her hair back.  
"Thats just their heart beat...See its fast because its so small" she giggled shaking her head.  
"No mummy its excited for us to see it!" The women in the room awwed at the little girls statement.   
"How far did you say you were?" You frowned looking to the screen seeing what looked like a close up of the foetus.you held your breath was somthing wrong, was it okay?  
"Ten maybe twelve weeks... Why is there something wrong?" She hummed and pressed a button zooming out.  
"No....Nothings wrong you said you and your husband were trying for a while right" you nodded rubbing Paige's arm trying to sooth yourself and her as there was a tension in the room.  
"Your not twelve weeks....or fourteen...I can tell you right now Mrs Cavill you are sixteen weeks along...Do you want to know the gender? Its right there." You gasped looking at her.  
"Sixteen...Are you sure? He only left ten weeks ago....symptoms didnt start- we couldn't figure out when I was ovulating but we were still...oh." She nodded knowlingly .  
"Ypu couldn't figure it out because you was already pregnant...some women have periods or spottjngs until there later months...Its completly normal I see it al, the time" you nodded leaning back. Sixteen weeks. Youd been pregnant for over three months! How could you not know!?

You were pulled out of your thoughts to Paige tapping your arm   
"Mummy look a baby!" You looked the woman had moved again rolling the wand over the baby again this time slower double checking.you could see clear as day the little heart arms and legs.paige was quiet in awe of the screen, youd told her she would just see a blob.  
"Mummy its not just a blob like you said why?" You all chuckled at her.  
"The baby has been in mummys tummy longer than mummy thought" she smiled and bounced alittle.  
"So they were playing hide and seek?! Wow he's really smart" you grined at her the sonographer spoke up again after doing a thorough check.  
"Nope definitely sixteen weeks, we can't see the gender untill then and I can definetly tell what it is" you looked to her smileing but deep down you were still in shock.  
"I...Id like to know, Paige what do you think shall we find out if its a boy or a girl today?" She snapped her head to the sonographer gaping at her.  
"We can do that??" The woman nodded  
"Yes mummy I want to know!" You smiled and nodded to the woman.  
"A boy, your having a son due in... Give me a second to work this out...Your baby boy should be here around... The third of November give or take a day or so" you smiled but was brought out of your daze by Paige's sniffles.  
"Hey baby whats wrong? I thouht you wanted a baby brother?" She hiccuped and threw herself across your chest.  
"I-I do mu-mummy I-Im just so h-happy!..I want him now mummy!" You hugged her tightly as she poked her head to the side as the woman began moving over the baby showing you and Paige their arms and legs and head. You smiled as your daughter stared in awe at the screen. She refused to let you hold the printed photos just staring at them the whole way home as if in a trance, she was completely and utterly enthralled with them. Once at home you placed one in the baby book you and paige had started and the othe rin an old photo frame and placed it beside Paiges bed, she kissed it every morning and every night just like she did to your bump.

You sighed trying to move as fast as you could huffing and puffing trying to keep your shit together. You hated travelling well no you hated jetlag but you did what you had to do. You pushed past everyone thanking the gods that kal was a good boy and walked on the lead nicely. Paige kept up with you pulling her own little suitcase behind her. You were onset going straight to Henry's as it was closer than the hotel trailer to drop off your things then going to see him shoot a little...Tho you were excited today was the day you told him...Showed him. 

Some may have thought it was mean to keep it from him but you knew Henry...You knew he would come home for the pregnancy and put fliming on hold which you wasn't going to let him do. So instead you and Paige had recorded everything doing the photos per week from sixteen.. Better late then never, you filmed all the scans and mile stones, filmed and photographed the nursery and everything paige had done for the baby you'd documented everything for Henry to see so he wouldn't miss a thing!. It may have been to ,much for four weeks but in a way yu were making up for lost time.You sighed when you finally dropped the bags in his trailer. You and Paige were actually staying in a nearby hotel Henry was going to join you for a few weeks as he would be able to pop over to set when he was needed it wasn't that far.   
"Mummy can I change into my top now?" She whined she was hot and irritable and just wanted her daddy.   
"Please wait a moment Paige mummy only has two hands.... and she needs to pee..." you stopped noticing youd snapped at the poor girl she looked at you upset  
"I'm sorry baby mummy is just tired and her back hurts...here you get it out while mummy uses the bathroom and put on your shorts youll be to hot in jeans" you said nodding to her case leaving her to et out her new shorts and 'super girl' tshirt. You quickly used the bathroom and changed into your matching 'super mom' top and cropped maternity leggjngs then grabbed your hand bag and the huge card youd had printed for Henry from Paige.

You and Paige found yourself dragged across the set by Kal who had picked up his dads scent like the loyal pup he was and was marching you straight to him. You stood on the sidelines sneakily holding Paiges cardigan over your bump hiding it.. At eighteen weeks your bump had started to grow faster as your son was gaining a little weight. You walked up to zack the director who youd met a on your visit to set when filming man of steel, he hugged you then pulled back as kal jumped up at him not aggressive but he just used his fram to push the other male away. But zack had felt why, he gave you a look then to henry you knew what he w as asking. You shook your head.  
"No he doesn't its why I wanted to come earlier, wanted to tell...Show him and dont worry filming here stops when im at 30 weeks so he wont be putting anything on hold" he smiled knowing Henry was going to be over the moon.  
"Congratulations, he has been mentioning off handedly that you were trying again..." he turned to Paige.  
"And you must be Miss Paige? My look at how big youve got?!" She stayed close to you looking at him confused  
"We met before?" He chuckled  
"Well no not really last time I saw your mummy you was in her belly." She scrunched up her nose then looked to you who nodded.  
"Really? That was forever ago!" She said ,making you both laugh you smothered out her fringe, it had just had a trim and was already in her eyes again curling this way and that. She whined pushing your hand away fussing wanting to run to her daddy watching impatiently tapping her foot as they pulled him down from the apparatus that they used to film his flying scenes. You flushed hormones going into overdrive as your man jumped down in his sexy tight supersuit. His ass was spot on! Definitely showed of the tight little peach you knew and loved. He looked up as Ben and Amy pointed you out to him. He yelled and waved over to you.You moved handing Paige the card and smoothed out her hair.  
"Remember If daddy cries?"   
"They're happy tears" you nodded enthusiastically released her and kal who both ran to there dad full speed. You closed your eyes taking a deeb breath. This was it.  
"You okay there?" You smiled to zack  
"Nervous..I hope he isn't angry" he smiled patting your shoulder   
"He wont be, go on go we are finished with him for the day" He said and pushed you forward abit giving you the nudge you needed to move over to Henry.

Paige ran hands out to Henry who picked her up spinning her around giving her kisses kal jumped up gettng a stroke licking away at his hand and arm.  
"Oh look at you baby! So big! Youll be taller then mummy soon!" He chuckled throwing her in the air and settled her on his hip.  
"Look daddy! Look we match!" He smiled kissing the top of her head.  
"Yes I can see that! But I thought you liked batman now?" He said twisting so Ben and Amy could see her they waved at her making her blush  
"Yes I was looking forward to meeting a little batgirl?" She blushed harder going shy tucking her face in his neck as Ben spoke to her.  
"Sorry Mr batman Mummy made me! So we could all match!" He laughed waving her off.  
"Its fine kid I forgive you." Henry smiled at Ben he had told him all about how Paige was a batman fangirl and to be prepared. Amy was next to speak up.  
"Oh sweety look at you! So cute!" She tilted her head at the woman  
"Did you see me in my mummys tummy to?" She smiled noddjng   
"Yes I did! You know your daddy showed everyone the picture of you from inside your mummys belly! And this time he has been showing off your pictures from his phone when you were planting all your veggies!" She looked to Henry soghing  
"Daadddyyy! Not pictures! Nooo!" He scoffed at her throwing her up and holding her above him with one hand making her scream.  
"Yes pictures have to show off my cute little lady now don't I? everyone has said that you are the cutest nugget they've ever seen!" She whined covering her face with the massive envelope as Ben and Amy agreed Henry looked over at you confused as you made your way slowly over to them. Paige moved making grabby hands to 'batman' who took her quickly.  
"OH wait..Here daddy this is- I did it for you!" She leaned over passing Henry the card, he frowned and opened it slowly it was just a plain card from moon pig with Paiges drawings printed on it. Then he smiled looking up to you as you stopped next to him as he opened it causing the small gift to fall out, Amy and Ben looked and quickly snapped their gazes to you now noticing that your stomach was covertly covered. The reason why you had gotten such a huge card was to hid a gift inside. A tiny superman babygrow youd had made saying super boy coming November 3rd. 

He frowned looking down picking up the tiny garment and read it, you saw him freeze then snap his head to the inside of the card doing a double take there was a blown up ultrasound photo inside you watched him as he quickly flicked his eyes to the other side reading the message.

To daddy  
You did it! After you left mummy got sick so went to the doctors and she has my baby brother in her belly...He was here when you went away but was playing hide and seek so we didn't know he was there. He is eighteen weeks old and the size of a artichoke! Thats really big! And he will be here for christmas! See!'  
Lots of love Paige and Kal!

He looked up at you holding the tiny babygrow shaking his head trying to catch up. You could see him trembling with excitement and disbelief reading and rereading the message, you were pregnant? And it was a boy, he was having a son.  
"What? We-were not? Are we? But how?" Paige nodded wriggling from Ben who almost dropped her, she ran to her daddy pulling his arm to see the card.  
"Yes daddy you putted my baby brother in her tummy! Good job! He's getting big now see!...Mummy show him your tummy!" By Paiges outburst you felt all eyes on you as you moved your carfully placed bag and Paige's cardigan to reveal the bump.  
"Surprise?" He dropped the card running both hands threw his hair  
"You?! And oh my god really?" You blinked at him motioning to your stomach  
"What?!...No pbabe I wearing a fat suit! Of course Im pregnant! Fucking Idiot!" He launched him self at you hands smoothing your tummy.  
"Really really? A boy? We're having a boy when? How? I thought that we? " he swallowed dryly as tears streamed down his face and he just kept cirling his hands across your bump almost as if it would disappear. You nodded.  
"Its why we couldn't time things...I was already pregnant, he is healthy and kicking he's due the thrid of November, and don't worry we have vidoes and photos of everything...And Paige has been making a baby book and telling him all about you...I'm sorry I didnt say anything, I didn't find out until I was fourteen weeks.. it took two weeks to get the first scan and Paige and I were told the gender then he was sixteen weeks! That was two weeks ago its why I wanted to rush out here and see you, but preschool wouldnt give paige the time off and i had to have a doctors note and- and iI'm so sorry I didnt tell you please dont be mad?." You finished breaking down crying he was quick to wrap himslef around you.  
"Hey whats wrong? Shh shh come here hey its okay I'm not mad" you sniffled as he tucked his face down to yours moving one hand from your somach to wipe your tears away kissing your cheek.  
"Y-you not?" He shook his head   
"No of course not, you didn't know and when you fojnd out you got here as soon as you could...You wanted to tell me in person and surprise me how can I be mad at that sweetheart?" He moved forward hugging you tightly kissing neck Paige moved between you pushing at him.  
"No not to tight you'll hurt him! Daddy no!" He chuckled picking her up as she beat at his side and smooshed all three of you together. He rocked you from side to side and pulled back.  
"I love you... My special girls" he moved his hand down to the swell of your bulge.  
"And my little man" he lowered down pressing a kiss to where the baby laid you twitched as you felt them shift you sniffled again wipjng the stray tears from your face.  
"H-he knows your there he just moved" he smiled resting his head on your tummy Paige joined in pressing an ear to it and you smiled dpwn at them. Nothing could describe the feeling of that moment even Kal ran up and leaned on your leg guarding his family. You all froze when you heard a smartphone camera go off you blinked at Amy who'd nabbed Henry's phone captureing he moment and waved it in the air


	4. Chapter Four- Right Of Passage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige crashes and interview and your hormones are kicking in!

You stood backstage with Paige watching on the huge tv in front of you as Henry sat on the famous white sofa talking with Ellen. You had to admit you were excited to be here apart from visiting on set occasionally and going to awards you never really did any of this public stuff. It was how both you and Henry wanted it but it was nice to get out and be involved, Paige was excited to she loved watching her daddy on telly but a lot of his films weren’t age appropriate…you’d thought about letting her watch man of steel soon but you didn’t want her to get upset seeing her dad in trouble or kissing another lady she hasn’t been old enough to understand yet… She also never understood how he got in the telly she was at the age when she was beginning to understand that he was filmed and then the videos were put on the tv. She jumped up and swerved trying to peek around the curtain to see what was going on.

“Paige! No come on back here, you can see daddy after sweety just watch daddy on the telly here.” She pouted but relented standing next to you huffing.

She didn’t understand why she couldn’t go and cuddle her daddy he was right there! And true to form when your little girl was told she cant do something she really really wanted to. You sighed watching her cross her arms and pout.

“Poppet I’m sorry but this is live…So its being put on the telly now as they film it” she scoffed at you a proper three year old teenager!

“But but why? He is my daddy! Mine and and I can cuddle my daddy when I want to! Daddy said sooo!” She finished with a pout and little stomp completely and utterly miffed.

You laughed a little, ah so that’s what it was she was jealous of everyone oogling her father. You could definitely understand that the other guest was a women you didn’t recognize, an actress in a new sitcom that apparently didn’t know Henry was a married man with a family! She mustn’t have known not with how she had been acting during the interview. She was; in your opinion to familiar with your husband you could see he was uncomfortable as she placed her hand on his leg letting it linger to long, he had cleared his throat and shifted sliding his thigh from underneath her palm quickly and flicked his eyes to her in warning.

You gave her daggers through the screen wanting to go out there, he was your man he wore your ring and everything!. The desire to run out there and climb all over him, grind in his lap and make it absolutely clear that piece of ass was yours. You faltered and blush at the thought, where had that come from? Well you knew where it had come from you were pregnant and horny and had been without your man for twelve weeks! You had yet to find the time to jump him since being here.  
image

Ellen must have noticed the little exchange between her guests as she spoke up to Henry moving the conversation on to the next topic, one which Henry had not warned you about prior.

“And we just heard that you’ve had a surprise this week?” You snapped your head back to the screen it couldn’t be? How the fuck? did-did he tell them? You watched as Henry grinned leaning forward nodding in excitement.He definitely did

“Yes I did. My beautiful wife bless her” he made a point to emphasize the word wife to the other woman giving her a look making her blink surprised but he continued professionally like the second long pause had been for drama. The urge to stick your tongue out a the woman and go 'ner ner na ner ner’ was strong…But you didn’t want Paige to tell her father so kept your tongue behind your teeth.

“She found out she was pregnant with our second child whilst I was here filming and instead of phoning me up to just tell me she arranged for her, Paige;our first born and Kal to come over and deliver the good news in person!” The audience awed as the photo Amy had taken of all four of you was put up on the screen.

You couldn’t help the warmth in your chest as you watched him turn gazing softly at the photo forgetting the world around him as the huge screen showed his growing family.

The other guest visibly flinched face dropping for a second then plastered on a false smile. She hadn’t known so you could let it slide…Sort of.

“Wow really? All the way from England?…That’s Paige there? Shes so big the last photo I saw was what a year ago? her brithday?” Ellen was grinning to the screen then looked back at him.

“Yes it was shes so big now and smart I find it hard to keep up sometimes shes a three-nager a sassy little moo, coming up to her fourth birthday, she starts school soon…” Ellen nodded you’d been here with Henry before promoting man of steel just after Paige was born Ellen had got a quick sneaky cuddle but nothing was really broadcast just a quick photo you’d snapped of Henry half asleep in the hospital with her all swaddled up rocking her.

“Wow school? Oh right England they start at four or five right?” He nodded enthusiastically he could sit here and gush over his family all day but had to reel it in.

“Yeah she’s in preschool now and starts primary school in September…But they were both due to come over in a few weeks but brought the trip forward. Y/n knew how much I wanted another child so wanted to make it special…She had everything planned her and Paige in superwoman and supergirl t shirts surprised me onset then handed me a huge card with a note from Paige and a blown up photo of the ultrasound inside there was also a tiny superboy baby grow inside…It was a shock but I am really happy she would go so far for me…It meant a lot.” Ellen chuckled nodding.

“Superboy huh?” He grinned

“Yes where we had been trying before I left she was past the first trimester when she went for her first scan and found out the gender we are having a boy this time! And I cannot wait!” Ellen glanced over to where you knew you were hidden and smirked nodding to the twitching curtain. Twitching curtain?

You froze and looked around .Where the fuck was Paige? Oh no! You looked over and saw her crouched by the curtain her tiny head peeking round, you raced over past a chuckling tech hand and tried scooping her up before she was noticed. It was took late.  
image

“Speaking of not being able to wait, I think your kid over there can’t wait to have you all to herself again.” She ended with a chuckle you swore under your breath hand just curled around her pink leopard print tunic top. Paige looked back grabbing your hand and said quite loudly.

“Look Mummy people! Hi people!” And waved some waved back making her beam up at you.You heard everyone chuckle Ellen and Henry’s being the loudest due to the microphone’s. If you had been watching the screens you’d have notices a silent conversation between Henry and Ellen using only their eyes and with a subtle nod from Henry Ellen spoke to Paige.

“Yeah people?..Lots of people, you want to come here and sit with your dad for a bit?” Paige gasped and stood up now revealing herself completely to the stage twisting her hands in her tunic and nodded vigorously her puffy curly ponytail bobbing about, she turned giving you a look to see if its okay. You sighed nodding smoothing her hair.

“Behave and use your manners and we will do anything you want today okay?” she nodded then walked slowly unsure as the entrance to the stage was from behind the sofa and she’d have to walk around the front near the big cameras, Henry looked behind him seeing she was nervous and quickly got up running around to grab her.

She moved towards him quickly holding her arms out to her daddy making the audience coo at her then she half climbed half lifted up on his hip as he turned moving her to sit comfortably on his lap pulling at her top straightening it out. You moved back covering your face. What the fuck have you done? Your daughter that is to smart for her own good and a sassy little madam was out on live tv with her equally smart and cheeky father…God help you all.  
image

You quickly moved to the tv again to watch the impending disaster you moved placing a hand on your bump, a habit you had when pregnant with Paige and it seems to have stuck, it was a calming motion. You giggled as Henry moved her when a knee was in the wrong place quickly tucking her legs into a more tolerable position on his lap quietly whispering in her ear probably echoing your warning of being good.

She nodded and looked around at everyone waving cutely to some of the audience. She held onto Henry tightly resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her rubbing her leg reassuringly.

“So cute! And she really looks like you…Hi sweety! You feel better now, I’ve kept him for a long time huh?” She nodded unsure at first then took a deep breath.

“S'ok Miss Ellen, I can share with you.” She beamed down at the little girl.

“Oh that’s so sweet, tell me are you excited to be in America with your dad?” She smiled nodding at Ellen going a little shy but surprisingly still spoke.

“Yeah! Its hot and and fun, we got to play at the pool! and we got to see daddy again!” Ellen smiled at her nodding.

“You miss your dad when hes away huh?” She nodded sadly

“Yes but he is a spy so he has to go!” You froze oh no. Ellen laughed it off glancing to Henry.

“A spy huh?” Paige nodded to her

“Yep! Last time he was away he was at spy school with his friends daddy is very good at it he is really sneaky! he sneaks me sweets when Mummy says no!….Don’t tell her…Mummy said he’s too sneaky!” Ellen laughed out loud as Henry sighed rolling his eyes.

“Aha and what else does your Mom say?” You held your breath for a second praying your little girl would be kind.

“She says that he is cheeky! And she misses Daddy but its okay a'cos me and Kal cheer her up. And and she loves him…Like alot a gazillion times a day.” You blinked back tears as your sweet little girl melted your heart Henry moved forward kissing her hair she shifted on his lap.

“And I miss my girls to when I’m away poppet” she smiled giving a quiet 'I know’ and attached herself to him again rubbing her face in his soft button down shirt.  
image

Ellen smiled it was very rare to get any insight to the Cavill’s. Henry guarded your privacy fiercely there was barely any photos around of his family to get an interview like this was…well it was a first no one had seen pictures of the little girl since her last birthday.

“So what do you think of your dad being Superman?” Paige sighed and tilted away from her dad he raised an eyebrow at her she mimicked him then turned to Ellen shaking her head.

“He isn’t really superman…He is just playing pretend with Batman a'cos batman knows the real superman!..And superman is to busy…Its something to do with work….I think.” Everyone roared up at that but Paige blinked not finding it funny she looked up to her dad frowning he just gave a cheeky grin and shook his head at her telling her not to worry.

“So hes not superman are you sure?” Paige eyed her father squinting and nodded.

“Sure” making everyone laugh again Ellen smirked trying to hold in her own chuckles.

“What makes you so sure?” You held your breath, Henry did to .Oh fuck.

“Daddy can’t get Kal to take a bath!” You and Henry both sighed relaxing. Thank fuck for that.

“He can’t get Kal to take a bath really?” She nodded.

“Aha if daddy was superman he could catch him a'cos superman is really fast so kal can’t run away! And he could pick him up out of the bath without falling in.” Ellen started laughing and Henry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly going a little red.

“You fall in the tub with the dog once and can never live it down!”

“So your dad isn’t superman?” She shook her head at Ellen. No.

“Oh okay okay… So Henry when you gonna tell her? wait until the film comes out?” She directed that to a chuckling Henry who nodded.

“She isn’t old enough…We thought it might scare her seeing me in some of the fight scenes, maybe when it comes out, she will be older and hopefully understand more…She doesn’t understand just yet as you can tell I’m a spy for the moment.” Ellen nodded smiling Paige turned her head at him.

“Hey….Are you not a spy no more daddy? does that mean I can have a boyfreind?” you covered your mouth. Holy shit she didn’t! Henry gaped like a fish looking at her flushing a very bright red as everyone seemed to find the little girl hilarious.

Ellen managed to nip in speaking to Paige before Henry could do any damage control.

“Wait you have a boyfriend?” Paige smiled rocking slowly back and forth holding the tips of her shoes tilting her head cheeks rosy completely ignoring her father stuttering behind her

“Daddy said that spy rules says spies little girls can’t have one until they twenty one so I had to keep it a secret!” Ellen had to look down trying to compose herself for a second.

“So… You hid it from your dad huh?” Paige grinned nodding then looked to her dad who could do nothing but laugh wiping away a tear from how much it had tickled and embarrassed him.

“I ca-hahant believe you just said that nugget…hohahaho! oh god..Oh Paige I do love you poppet…No she doesn’t have a boyfriend. She has a best friend who is a boy. A boy. Friend not boyfriend when I found out well I thought yeah” he broke off into more chuckles.

“Yes..Spy rule huh?…Protective dad mode?…” he nodded to the host still trying to cover his chuckles wiping away tears of laughter finding this completely amusing.  
image

“So Paige what else have you done since being here?” Paige turned from her dad then to Ellen and looked up thinking then smiled brightly.

“Oh oh! I know I found a new favite’ food we ate this shell thingy!”

“Shell thing?” Henry now calmed down from his embarrassment spoke up answering Ellen becoming a toddler interpreter.

“Taco’s she tried her first taco yesterday” Ellen smiled wide.

“Wow how many did you eat?” Paige sat up holding out two fingers"Wow really two whole tacos!“ She smiled at the blonde woman visibly relaxing.

"Yeah but Daddy had more…And Mummy had more then Daddy but s'ok cos shes gotta feed the baby”

“Ah I see…Your gonna have a baby brother soon?” She squealed alittle to close to the microphone making people wince

“YES! HE IS THE SIZE OF AN ARTICHOKE-daddy stop pokeing meee!” You chuckled as she turned pouting batting at Henry’s discretely hidden hand, poised between himself and her side that had been poking at her tummy.

“Indoor voice sweety, you were shouting again.” She blinked and shrugged at 'and?!’ him getting a stern warning look that sent shivers down your spine, Fuck you were gagging for it.. Especially after seeing the woman drool over him, you thanked your lucky stars that Paige hadn’t said something.

Paige sighed her face dropping for a second from Henry’s scolding then brightened up.

“Yeah my baby brother is is dis’ big” she cupped her hands around the size of an artichoke then stretched them out wide.

“But my mummy’s tummy is 'dis big, she has a big belly! And and its a boy to! I’m getting a baby brother just like Daddy promised!” Ellen smiled at her.

“Really he promised?” Paige moved kneeling up on Henry’s lap 'accidentally’ kicking the women beside her who grunted. And just like that with no prompting Paige turned to her.

“Oh sorry misses Lady I didn’t mean to kick you den” you and Henry being her parents both knew that was a lie just by the sickeningly sweet tone.You had spoke to soon Paige was not one to let things slide and it would seem that Paige hadn’t liked the other woman touching her father either.

The audience awed falling for it…it seems that she had inherited more then just her looks from her father as she 'apologized’ to the woman who smiled and waved her off saying its fine.

Paige tuned away quickly to look at Ellen again bouncing holding onto Henry’s thumb.

“Yes daddy promised! And I helped to he said they couldn’t have a baby if I didn’t stay in my own room-mmm! Hummyyyh!” Your heart jumped in your chest as Henry quickly moved holding his palm over your daughters mouth smiling chucking nervously turning bright red.

Everyone laughed casually as he did Paige grabbed at her dads hand tugging with all her might to try and remove it. Ellen then turned to the camera.

“And I’m afraid that’s all we have time for until next time and remember be kind to one another” you breathed a sigh of relief that hadn’t been as bad as you thought ,as soon as the on air light went off Henry smiled thankfully to her as she chuckled shaking her head.  
image

You made your move quickly moving out on stage ready to swoop up your baby. Paige quickly struggled and freed her face from Henry’s grip whining. She didn’t whine for long as he through her up in the air then swooped down and back up throwing her higher and catching her as she laughed and squealed as he did it again this time when he caught her he began tickling her then stood placing her on his hip rocking her slowly patting her bottom trying to get her to sleep, as always she curled up to him resting her head on his shoulder. He turned to you then Ellen.

“I’m so sorry since being here she has been a bit clingy, he hasn’t been able to go anywhere…I had her right there then she was just gone!” The woman laughed it off looking to the now sleepy child nodding off on Henry’s shoulder who was sushing her.You was thankful in that moment that she could nod off just about anywhere

.“Its fine. She was very well behaved and polite it was a pleasure speaking to her, everyone barely hears about you both! Its a treat to see her I would have her back in a heartbeat, I can’t believe how big she is the last time I saw her she was still so tiny!” You laughed remembering

“She was what two weeks?” Henry nodded at you. You had stayed a little too long when he was promoting man of steel and had to have Paige here in America as you wasn’t aloud to fly back home.

“Congratulations on the new baby Henry was saying in the break that your due in November?” You smiled nodding placing a hand on the bump.

“Yes I really can’t wait…Henry didn’t mention he was going to announce it tho…Did you babe?” He chuckled nervously licking his lips.

“S-sorry I just got excited and I did say I was going to show you off when you were pregnant this time” you hummed moving around to check Paige who had fallen asleep, the heat has really been getting to her here it was like having a sleepy baby all over again.“She asleep?” You nodded to him and he finally stopped rocking and patting.

“Its fine Henry I was more concerned with what this little monkey had to say~ but I’m proud she was very well behaved considering…But I think we are going to have one hell of a day after her nap.” He frowned at you

“What makes you say that?” You grinned sheepishly.“When Ellen called her out I told her if she was polite and behaved then we would do what she wanted for the rest of the day… Mac donalds and swimming I think has been the request for the last few days.” Ellen laughed along with Henry then leaned in giving you each a hug.

“Well we will let you go then enjoy your day and come back soon! I’d love to have you over!” You both smiled thanking her before leaving the studio.  
image

“Well that wasn’t as bad as I thought” Henry broke the silence in the car as he drove towards the hotel. You moved taking a peek at Paige asleep in her car seat sprawled out.

“Yes… I panicked when she was first out there dreading what was going to come out of her mouth.” Henry nodded taking a deep breath.

“Your telling me, I did give her a quick warning beforehand that if she played up she was going straight to bed when we got back” you smiled at him nodding and leaned back silence washed over you again.

“Your not angry with me letting her out there like that are you?” You snapped your gaze to him.

“No I’m not, I don’t want it to be regular tho. But I know you want to show her off a little now that she is older” He nodded then winked.

“It was mainly to get that other actress to back off, can’t even remember her name but she was…To touchy.” You grunted

“I noticed…So did Paige… You know she kicked her on purpose right?” He nodded to you checking the wobbed out child in the rear view mirror again.

“Yes I did jealous little nugget, I couldn’t even blame her for it how bad is that? I suppose you didn’t like her all over me either?” You huffed crossing your arms looking out your passenger side window.

“No I wanted to-” you flushed closing your mouth quickly he stopped at a traffic light and turned to you and poked you making you roll your eyes. He got worried thinking maybe he had done something so he continued with a few more pokes you turned to face him wriggling his eyebrows you flushed looking down shyly. His heart soared he loved that after all this time he still had it! he could turn you into a blushing schoolgirl with a look.

“Ooo you wanted to what Mrs Cavill? Claim me in front of everyone?” You squeezed your legs together as the thoughts of exactly what you wanted to do crossed your mind. images of being railed, sweaty bodies in twined grinding and rutting. you moaned quietly wringing your hands in your top then wiped your damp palms on it.

“Come on babe you can tell me? You know I love it when you get all growly and territorial what did you want to do to show her I’m yours?~” he was right, he loved when you got all aggressive, when you took charge and fucked him! you frowned he wanted that? right well he got it! fuck it you growled turning to him before he could turn away you grasped his chin tightly tugging him forward leaning over the center arm rest.

“I’ll tell you what you little shit! I wanted to come out there and dry hump the fuck outta you whilst waving your wedding ring in her stupid fucking squirrel like little face! There you happy! I wanted to fuck you till you pass out! To show her and the world exactly who you fucking belong to! And and make you beg for me to make you cum in your stupid scrumptious little trousers on live tv! ” You panted going red as you ground out the words growling them out across his lips.

He blinked bright red unable to speak for all of the mans teasing, he wasn’t really prepared for your outburst. You gave a chaste kiss and pulled back facing forward and stared at the traffic lights and watched them change, but Henry was frozen eyes blown wide still trying to process your filthy words as they went straight to his cock making him twitch, he took a deep breath debating weather of not it was his morals would allow him to fuck you in the car with Paige sleeping in the back….probanly not. You turned to him and awkwardly motioned to the light wanting him to move.

“Henry… The,Err the lights green..” he shook his head pulling out of his daydream of pinning you face first into you windscreen and fucking the living daylights out of you and looked back to the road moving again.

“So…Then? Hormones kicking in?…” you flushed at him sinking into your seat nodding. He smirked licking his lips remembering just how your hormones had effected you last time, the nights of endless fucking you were insatiable he had a hell of a job keeping up.

“Don’t worry baby I will sort something out….If I remember last time you liked the suit I’m sure I can arrange-” you turned scowling at him your blush now spreading to your chest.

“Don’t you dare arrange anything with anyone! I mean it you little shit! Not a soul I can’t have you just wandering off dressed as fucking superman! We will be caught!” He hummed giving you a cheeky side glance and placed his hand on your thigh squeezing and rubbing up and down making you tense again.

The bonus with American cars is they were mostly automatic gearboxes so he could keep his huge palm on you for the whole ride if he wanted.

“Oh love you really are wound tight huh?~ Well Zack knows about your love of the suit after last time~ okay okay! I wont Jesus…How about I see if we can have a day to ourselves I will see if Ben can look after Paige; I doubt she will act up for batman…no? No your right bad idea. Okay then we book her in for the day at the kiddy club in the hotel, could sign her up for swimming lessons and a day with the other kids in the crech? They do all sorts she would have fun” You smiled at him nodding liking that idea better.

“Then we can spend the day in bed….Or in the trailer I have a morning shoot the day after tomorrow then one at night….So I’m in the suit….Alone all day and the night shoot is rain I think so it doesn’t matter if I get a little disheveled. And this one will be easier for us to slide back into place so we wont have a repeat of last time!” You blushed remebering last time. Zack may or may not have caught Henry going to town balls deep in the trailer as you screamed 'Kal’ over an over role playing being pounded by the man of steel.It was only when Zack burst in Henry realized he had forgot to lock it. You cringed giving him a look.

“And I promise to lock the door this time…I could put a hat on the handle to… Or something so people know” you sighed rolling your eyes, he would do as he pleased…But if you got to fuck Superman again you weren’t going to complain.  
image

It was then that Paige stirred you heard her gasp and cry happily.

“Mac donalds! Mummy Daddy I want a- Can I have a Mac donalds please?” You smiled trust her to wake up when you were near a drive thru, the nugget could smell Mc nuggets a mile away. You tilted your head looking over to the drive thru that was across from you ,it was fairly empty a small que now that the lunch rush was over, you smiled nodded to Henry who had been eagerly waiting for permission.

Paige squealed happily as the car turned into the lot Henry turned his head to the rear view mirror as he waited in the que.

“What do you want baby girl? Nuggets?” She shook her head making him frown.

“But you always get nuggets nugget.” She rolled her eyes shaking her head huffing at him.

“No daddy not today! I was good in the telly… And I’m a big girl…A big sister now so I think its time daddy.” Time? He blinked not understanding you giggled as the que inched forward already guessing what she was going to say, a right of passage all children dreamed of.

“Daddy…I want a big mac… wiv lots of gherkins and a strawberry milkshake” you chuckled louder as Henry turned to face her through the center console.

“Poppet?… Here in America the big macs are really really big I don’t think you could eat-” you placed a hand on his arm twisting him back around. He gave you a look of confusion.

“Get her the big mac…I promised anything she wanted…Lets get her the big mac and thank god she didn’t ask for a joyride in the batmobile…Which was definitely a possibility…Get her some nuggets to incase she doesn’t like it, I’m not sure if shes going to like the sauce. I’ll have a large big mac extra gherkins extra cheese and strawberry milkshake”

“And a flurry!” You smiled

“Yes and two Mc flurry’s” he smiled laughing

“Three big macs and Mc flurry’s coming right up” as he pulled up and ordered.  
image

Once you had your order you decided to park up and eat at one of the tables outside the restaurant. You got out your phone filming as Henry pulled out her meal placing it before her.

“Here we go poppet! One big girl big mac!” You laughed as she stared eyes wide like he had presented her with the holy grail. She shook her head bouncing in her seat excited for her first big girl mac donalds and smiled popping open the box her eyes widened.

“Wow thats so big! Look daddy looooook when I finish that my tummy will be as big as mummys! I will look like I got a baby to!” You laughed twisting the phone to see Henry on the screen still filming.

“Well you was a good girl and we did promise you anything today so you just enjoy your lunch okay poppet!” She grinned then inspected her food and frowned you and Henry began opening your own lunch sharing a look over the table as Paige blinked moving her tiny hands over then bun trying to squish it down so she could pick it up she faltered then blinked she tried again then scratched her head a little finally huffing and looked to Henry who had been watching and smirked trying to hold in a chuckle at the cute pout his daughter had.

“D-daddy….Daddy how am I? Daddy I can’t pick it up” You both laughed as Henry quickly picked up the huge burger that was almost the size of her head, he held it in one hand moving it up to her she clutched his hand and the other side of the burger just getting her thumb and fingers around the bottom and middle buns. She took a bite as he held it steady for her all the while you were giggling filming her first big mac experience definitely planning to pull stills from it, hell this might even make it into the Christmas calender’s you made as gifts for each year…on that thought a still of Henry’s shocked face on Ellen with Paige was a good idea to…She squealed happily whilst eating making you and Henry smile.  
image

Paige had got a quarter of the way threw the burger and was full,she didn’t even have her chips or Mc flurry, she didn’t care much either when you binned the melted icecream she was to happy with her 'big girl big mac’ that had been wrapped up and in your hand bag for her to finish, she wouldn’t let you bin it. The rest of the day had been spent lounging around the pool at the hotel Henry had played with Paige, picking her up and throwing her in the water making her scream as she kicked about paddling with her arm bands bobbing about in the water as he chased her, swimming under her being a 'shark’ and tickling her feet making her laugh loudly and try to float away.

Yesterday he had another day off and had spent it with Paige having a daddy daughter day and you had made full use of the spa…Well maybe not full use there were many things you couldn’t do because of the pregnancy. but you had got a facial and mani pedi and a Indian head massage then on to the more uncomfortable treatments your eyebrows done and at the prospect of your day with upcoming Henry your legs and bikini line…Yeah out of all the things you could do in a five star luxury spa it had to be the painful things you could do  
image

You hummed you were onset again Henry had just filmed a few scenes and you was waiting by the crew for him to have the okay to run off back to his trailer.Paige was having the time of her life at the hotel kiddy club there was swimming lessons and a huge playground then fun arts and craft activities planed in the afternoon you was picking he up at 5pm when Henry had to be onset for the evening shoot.

“Sooo hows mama holding up?” you jumped about a foot in the air as Ben slid up beside you chuckling. you and Ben had got on over the week you and Paige had been here, he was brilliant with Paige understanding from his own kids how much it meant to her to meet 'batman’ he’d played along and you and Henry had even had to use the old threat 'I will tell batman, I will I will phone him right now so he can come and tell you off’ to get her to behave how long it will last your not sure but it had been a god send.

“Sorry didn’t mean to frighten you…So you feeling? any cravings yet?”

“does sex count” he spat his drink at that laughing loudly making you chuckle.

“OOHHH I see them hormones hitting you hard huh? no wonder your out here…Wheres the other two?” you smiled at him shaking your head.

“Paige is at the kiddy club in the hotel learning not to drown and Kal is currently asleep in the trailer, Henry wore him out this morning before coming here.” Ben smiled nodding watching as you eyed your man.

“So? your gonna fuck superman today?” he smiled cheekily you flushed pushing him.

“If I get my way fuck yes….Just hope this suit is easier to put back on then the last one…Got him fucking stuck nearly ripped it bless him” he blushed brightly.

“Fuck no kidding?!” you nodded to him exasperated. you smiled as Henry finally got the okay to leave and ran, yes ran to you quickly scooping you up making you giggle and kick your legs.

“Bye Ben!” you waved over Henry’s shoulder he waved back shaking his head.  
image

Without any interruptions or detours you soon found yourself in the trailer cozying up with your very own superman kissing and sucking at his neck as he moved pinning you to the bed grunting entangling his tongue with yours.he moved to place himself between your legs.

“Fuck I can’t wait to be inside you again…Been to fucking long since I stuffed you full!” you moaned as he tore at your clothes rolling you over carefully as he stripped you kissing and biting at your neck as he did. It wasn’t until then you saw kal…Sitting right at the bed his tail thumping on the floor. He thought you were playing…You hoped. You tapped Henry trying to get his attention but he was to interested in flicking your nipples with his tongue.

“Babe….babe!….Hey Superman hold up!” you finally moved his head to look at you.

“Huh?” you looked at Kal who was still watching you both.

“And it’s Kal?….He don’t know what we’re doing do you boy?” you looked from him to the dog then back.

“Really? you think he don’t know the birds and bees? And what about when we role play? what’s he gonna do when I call you Kal?.” Henry laughed moving to kiss you again then pulled back licking his way across your neck and shoulder speaking between kisses

“Well…Call me…Clark then” you frowned you didn’t think of that one last time you’d done the whole 'Alien meets human’ scenario you poked his smug little face

“Alright smart ass” you resumed kissing at him rolling on the bed carefully then glanced feeling something hot puffs of air. Kal panting on your side.

“Babe wait…Kal come on don’t be all creepy breathing on my like that boo!” Henry pulled back rolling his eyes

“Babe leave him its fine we have had sex around him before”

“Yes but he’s never been so close… Its like voyeur! our son is a voyeur!!”

“Come on love he don’t understand besides he watches you in the shower…He has seen you poop!….Okay okay ,Kal go lie down over there, come on off you pop” he said pressing at the Akita to the door Kal huffed and laid down a little ways from you both

“Far enough?” you nodded to him and pounced at him biting at his neck making him moan low in his throat he pressed you back bringing his hands to the apex of your thighs moving them slow and steady rubbing at your needy pussy whilst talking up a role play for you which was incredible.

“Fuck,I don’t normally do this but you, you are fucking magnificent, you owe me little woman! saving you as I did, its not often I ask for anything in return but fuck if I don’t want to fuck you~, tell me you going to let me fuck you? let superman cum in that little hot cunt as a reward?” you moaned tho cheesy and cliche you couldn’t resist as he moved his hot mouth across your tits sucking and pulling at the overly sensitive flesh as he dipped his fingers inside of you rolling your bud with his finger he nuzzled his face across your stomach slowly placing a chaste kiss over your unborn.

The moment was ruined when Kal gave a small 'boof’ making you both jump about a foot scared shitless as the bear had crept back to the bed resting his chin on the mattress staring at the both of you Knowingly. Kal didn’t like you fucking whilst pregnant apparently that. You sighed telling him to go lay down and he did …..on the bed next to you shoving Henry away from you with his big furry head resting it on your belly blinking up at his dad with puppy eyes.

You laughed at the look on Henry’s face, superman had just been cock blocked by his puppy and you roared with laughter unable to stop petting the silly bear.

“Oh god hahaha! Kal please come on off boy! Mummy and daddy want some alone time…” The bear huffed.No. he stayed still looking at you and Henry with just his eyes pretending to ignore you both. Henry sighed leaning over him.

“Okay then son here’s the deal…You let me go at your mother for and hour and I promise you the biggest rawhide chicken treat I can find? okay deal?” you giggled as Kal’s ears perked up at the word chicken. He was thinking about it so you added to it trying to convince your four legged son.

“Just think Kal….A big stick of raw hide chew with a huge slab of dried chicken all to your self, and either of us will take it away when we think it will spoil your dinner…you get the whole thing in one sitting?…oh and did you know there are some huge treats after all it is America” he barked happily wagging his tail and jumped off the bed disappearing to the other end of the trailer. you and Henry blinked at him you recovered first scowling at Henry.

“And you said he didn’t know what we were doing! fucking damn right he new!” Henry shook his head laughing uncomfortably

“He scares me sometimes…”

“No shit!”

“Now where were we? we only have an hour~” you giggled as he dived back down ready to spend the time Kal had allowed you ravishing each other. Kal did not give you an hour, being generous pup he was he gave you two.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Henry returns to a depressed pregnant wife its his mission to get his girls back to normal, even if it means a showdown with a new mother at the Paige’s preschool.

Henry sighed as the phone rang, he was trying to videocall you but you hadn’t answered. He was going to surprise you, filming had over run and he’d been held back an extra two weeks but was currently by the side of your house hiding around the drive he was going to call you and do the whole ‘look outside’ thing but was loosing hope fast that you would answer. Then suddenly he was greeted with Paiges face holding the phone awkwardly as all children seemed to do.

“Hey poppet! What are you doing with Mummys phone?” She smiled and squealed at him.

“DADDYYY! HI DADDY!” He chuckled watching the way she moved clumsily through the house catching glimpses of kal as he followed her as she went up the stairs, his heart jumped as she moved fast and unsteady tipping this way and that.

“Hey! hey no running! You’ll fall! That’s it baby, good girl now what have you been doing today then little lady?” She grinned angling the phone to her face where he got a clear view up her nose.

“I went- I went to school! And then we did painting and did our letters and numbers and I got another star on my chart! Then I’ve been cheering up Mummy…When are you gonna come home Daddy? Shes sad and I think you can make her better…” Henry frowned you were all smiles when he phoned and face timed whats changed?.

“Paige what? Shes sad? Why baby? whats-how do you know Mummy is sad?” She hummed stopping finally holding the phone correctly he could tell she had just sat on the top step of the staircase as kal moved sitting beside her nudging her for a hug. She slung her little arm around his back making him pant happily.

“Well she just is….She stays in her pajamas most of the time and she is sad she cries sometimes..She doesn’t think I hear her but I do…And she misses you, she cries in the bathroom and gets angry cos she can’t have a bath” Henry frowned that the way Paige had said it, almost like its been happening for a while. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Its since the mean lady” Henry blinked confused.

“What lady? What happened to mummy baby?” Paige looked left and right then leaned into the phone

“The-theres a new girl at play school…Shes mean and she kicks and scratches people she keeps getting sent home cos shes bad! and her Mummy is the same…She-she called me and Mummy liars! And she said your not my real Daddy! And Mummy was bad for telling me you was!…Y-you are my real Daddy aren’t you?” Henry was shocked to say the least! Just what the fuck has been going on he has never ever heard his little nugget ask something so fucking ridiculous!

“Of course I’m your real Daddy poppet! And don’t you let anyone ever tell you otherwise little lady! What else has this nasty lady said?” Henry had to hold back as there was many swear words trying to creep into his outburst and he didn’t need Paige to start repeating them.

“Well….Then she was really mean to Mummy calling her names! For a few while ,she said Mummy was fat and lazy and that if you were my Daddy you wont love her anymore when you come home… She was really mean and made Mummy sad….I told Mummy not to listen but she smiles and says she is okay…But she isn’t…Patty is still nasty she said her Mummy said that you wasn’t my Daddy cos Mummy doesn’t have her ring on… ” Henry took a moment your not wearing your ring? “Mummy doesn’t wear her ring?” Paige hummed and tilted her head

“It’s on a necklace..She was sad her fingers don’t fit!” Ah, that makes sense your hands and feet swelt whilst you was pregnant with Paige…

Still Henry was shocked you would keep this from him, he could hardly believe what he was hearing. Why hadn’t you said anything? Why was you letting this get to you? You were fucking amazing sexy and just drop dead gorgeous! And you wasn’t fat you were pregnant … which Henry found incredibly attractive anyway, he loved when you was pregnant, glowing carrying a piece of him inside you. It did things to him, he just loved how when people saw you they saw him to, they saw what he had done. Sure people knew what you’d done when they saw Paige but when you were pregnant it was…a piece of him was still there inside you growing.

He felt honoured that you’d allow him to do that, allowed him to get you pregnant, to undergo such a drastic bodily change. Sure women gain a little weight but he didn’t care fuck if it bothered you once he gets the go ahead after the birth he will help you loose weight with giving you regular cardio bedroom style….Even if you didn’t want to loose it you’d be undergoing some pretty strenuous cardio with him any way.

“Paige, thank you for telling me your a very good girl and I’m proud of you for helping her feel better but could you put your Mother on the phone please?” She looked up and sighed shaking her head.

“No Daddy, shes sleeping she tries not to but she can’t help it! We was watching Paddington and she fell asleep….I was gon’ get her fuzzy blankie” he watched as Paige got up moving but he called out to her sighing.“No no your not carrying that down the stairs…Poppet come open the front door but be quiet don’t wake your mother” she frowned but smiled moving down the steps slower than she had scaled them. Henry circled back to the front of the house waiting by the front door.

“Fuuckdge!-Hold the banisTER…Jesus…Your going to be the death of me child…God I hate watching you on the stairs nugget” she grinned as she made it to the last step then skipped to the door she heard a small sound from Henry ending the call and opened the door.  
image

She jumped up at him happily giving him kisses as the tears started. He managed to slip into the house relatively quietly muffling Paige’s sobs in his shoulder as he tucked one arm under her bottom a she moved reaching up to cuddle into his neck. He moved slowly sliding his suit case by the front door as he closed it, he rocked Paige shushing her trying to sooth her. His other hand was petting and excited Kal who was jumping up at him for his own cuddle.

“I know princess I know….Shh I’ve missed you to poppet, but I’m home now…That’s it…. Oh baby don’t cry see? look daddy’s back nugget and I’ve got a long time home now…Shh shhh good girl…You’ve been so good looking after Mummy and the baby for me huh?” She nodded whining into him still crying her heart out. He sighed kissing her head. 

Henry moved through the house seeing you crashed out on the sofa, he could see from here you wasn’t yourself it was…Uou were his other half, his soulmate and even asleep he could just tell. He sighed looking down and kissed Paige’s hair. He would leave you to sleep. Knowing just how tired you got around this time of the pregnancy, the months finally catching up with you and it was almost like your body tried to hibernate readying itself for the big day.

He moved around the sofa sitting in his armchair with Paige curled up on his chest. She sniffled a little fingers twisting into his blazer. He rocked slowly calming his little girl just watching you on the sofa wincing every now and then as you shifted. Our back must be playing up….And your breasts to by the way you held them protectively cupping the now huge mounds in your hands trying to ease their tenderness even in slumber. He sighed and slowly began to plan the night, he had to get you alone to talk, if what Paige said was true then you would be down and most likely have a panic attack or break down.

He knew the final term of pregnancy takes its toll on you physically and emotionally and with this woman’s cruel jabs you were probably down with low self esteem so he had to do something. Talk you through whatever silly notions had been put in your head and then look after you…He would dote on you and Paige. A smile graced his face when he put together a plan.

“Hey poppet…Do you want to help Daddy with something?” She looked up head still on his chest, he moved wiping away stubborn tears.

“Wiv what Daddy?” He smiled at her then cast you a look, you really looked tired, not that he was surprised you were over eight months pregnant and still had to run around after Paige and kal alone. He cursed himself he would have given anything to be here for you but he had to work, provide for his growing family. He knew you didn’t have anything against him working and you would never be angry over the long months apart. In that respect he was blessed not once had you ever used his absence against him even in the most bitter of disagreements, they were rare but they happened…Usually you were right and it ended up with him making it up to you in some overly cliché romantic way where you’d forgive him just to end the cheese fest.  
image

“Well poppet I think I should use tonight to pamper my ladies…Do you know where Mummy’s nail varnish is?” Paige perked up giving one final sniffle and sat up

.“Mummy’s nail varnish?… Can I have painted nails to?” Henry nodded at her tucking some loose curls behind her ears.

“Yes baby you can have painted toes to if you like!….I think Daddy has to make it up to his two special girls for being late. So I’m going to pamper the two of you….I will run Mummy a bubble bath and help her wash then I will paint your and Mummy’s toes and make some hot chocolate and we can make doggy pile in the den and watch a film…Does that sound good?” She smiled brightly

“And foot rubs Daddy?” He sighed and nodded

“Absolutely poppet! Now come on first things first lets look for some treats!” She smiled as he walked with her to the kitchen…he had an idea of what to do, a favorite of yours that he doesn’t think you’ve had in years…Apple pie toasty and it was something Paige could help with…If you have the apples which you probably did for Paige’s snacks.

“Aha! Here we go!” He sat Paige on the counter top and pulled a bag of apples from the fridge drawer where they kept longer he pulled out a medium pan and set it bedside Paige.

“Could you put a little bit a water in that baby girl?” She looked a little confused as Henry moved around the kitchen pulling out a chopping board apple corer and knife.

“Daddy? Mummy says you shouldn’t cook….’member the soup…Shouldn’t we go wake her and…Ask?” Henry rolled his eyes still moving about tipping out the small bag of apples

“Well baby the soup was…A one off”

"Daddy tomato soup’s meant to be red…not brown”

“Yes…I know tha-”

"Did you though?” Henry eyed his child…Wow she really got sassy he raised a brow at her and a staring contest ensued… Henry lost his daughter was a force to be reckoned with at nearly four!! Fuck it was beginning to frighten him.

“As I was saying Missy-we are allowed to make these…Mummy’s favorite hot snack I used to make these for her all the time when we just started dating…And now I’m going to teach you pumpkin we are making special apple pie pockets! Now quickly I need some water in there just a little bit.” Paige hummed and shrugged crawling the few inches swinging her legs into the deep butler sink and placed the pot under the tap filling about and inch or so.

“That enough daddy?” Henry moved peeking over and smiled.

“That’s perfect poppet here no-No daddy will move it you will spill baby!” He quickly moved the pot by the chopping board and came back guiding Paige as she crawled over and plopped herself down between the pot and chopping board.

“Now baby girl can you put the sliced apple in the pot once daddy has done it?” She nodded enthusiastically watching as Henry made quick work of the apples

“Daddy whats that thing?” She asked she said pointing to the apple corer as she collected the apple slices and popped them in the water.

“This? Well here you want a go?…Hold it with daddy that’s it… see we put it over the stem of the apple and push really hard!…That’s it push push push there we go! Well done!” She smiled as she pulled back and the center of the apple came with it.

“And that’s how we get the core out now wait right there and daddy will quickly chop these up and we can start cooking!” She smiled kicking her feet as Henry made quick work of the apples Paige dutifully collected them she dropped a few slices here and there but Kal was quick to catch them mid fall making Paige giggle loudly and 'drop’ a few more to Kal who was tap dancing for more.

“Hey poppet no more for Kal or you wont have any filling in yours, now we add sugar and Cinnamon” she smiled as Henry held out a table spook letting her add the dry ingredients before getting her down.

“Right now poppet go get Mummy’s nail varnishes…and the bottle of baby lotion…The pink bottle by the sink okay? can you do that for daddy?” she nodded and ran off making him call out for her to slow down. he moved the pot to the hob turning it on a low heat before moving to prepare the living room.  
image

It took little sneaking but Henry smiled, he had gone all across the house with Paige’s help collecting your favorite blankets and pillows piling them in the den where you had a larger tv with surround sound and got a film ready Tangled was decided for tonight….It was one of Paige’s but he knew you liked it to and besides it was more about having one huge family cuddle then watching the film.

Finally Henry left the den walking to the back of the sofa to look at you still asleep good you looked like you needed it, he heard Paige’s foot steps quickly running out of the kitchen slapping the tiled floor

“Daddy? Daddy the apples!” oh fuck he quickly turned running to the kitchen collecting Paige by one arm hoisting her to his hip as he did they were just about to overflow he quickly slid it off the heat they must be ready by now.

“whoa! thank you poppet that could have been our snacks gone!” she peeked over the pot from on Henry’s hip

“What do we do now Daddy?” he smiled and kissed her head

“To the apples or for the night?…Well the apples now have to cool so i am going to go draw a bubble bath and give you a bath and get your hair done then give mummy a bath to! then after we are going to sit and watch a flim while Daddy paints your nails and makes the toasties!” Paige smiled giggling looking forward to the night.  
image

It didn’t take long to draw the bath and wash Paige, she loved when Henry washed her hair nearly falling asleep as he spent al long as he could massaging her scalp, he actually had a hell of a job supporting her by the back of the neck as she lolled back and forth slipping around in the large tub. But he love this it was something he enjoyed since first bringing her home before long Paige was dry and wrapped up in her new fluffy onesie half asleep and playing in her room. Henry had cut up some fruit snacks and a babybell leaving Kal and Paige in her room to play with the promise of collecting her for movie night! Finally it came to you he took a moment to admire you then crouched next to you, he had covered you with a throw earlier. And thats how you woke.  
image

You blinked bleary eyed feeling something was off and frowned. Then gasped quickly sitting up readying to hit and kick out at the man in front of you. Just as you did you blinked and realized it was your husband before you.

“Henry?! You-when did you? Oh god how long have I been asleep!?” You quickly moved to get up looking around frantically for Paige. You winced holding your back. Fuck it hurt, not even just and ache it was a throbbing pull screaming with every movement.

Henry stood and moved his arms around you holding you still rubbing his heavy palms across your back soothing the ache. He moved closer pressing his face into your neck kissing you lightly then moved to whisper in your ear then tugged you close rocking slowly with you still massaging your tense back. He frowned he could feel the knots and hard muscles tensing and straining below his palms. A wave of guilt passed over him ,he should have been here! to help ease your pain! It was him who insisted on a second child and he felt as though he just abandoned you during the long months of uncomfortable pregnancy just to show up at the end and 'claim his prize’ like a dead beat dad. Henry took a deep breath trying to push aside his guilt tonight was for you and Paige.

“Paige is fine, she’s had her bath and is upstairs playing in her room with kal ready for bed, and you my absolute stunner of a wife have your own bath waiting~” you blinked as he pulled away and scooped you up with ease, he noticed to tense and struggle.

“No Henry put me down! I’m too big!” The words were out before you could stop them he stood still, hands gripping you tighter not willing to let you go.

“Babe even if you was pregnant with triplets, quintuplets! You my love will never ever be to big for a carry! Now come on, we are going to have a nice long chat about these new found thoughts whilst your in the bath!” You whined at the tone he sounded serious his deep voice almost scary. You cringed still trying to ease your weight off of him but he made quick work of scaling the stairs.

Once in the bathroom you were quickly deposited on the counter and Henry moved shutting the door then turned on you quickly drawing you into a deep needy kiss his tongue forcing his taste on your tongue as his hands roamed your swollen stomach caressing your unborn child then moved higher dragging your tshirt up over your stomach sighing when his hot palm met the skin of your stomach and he moved trailing kisses down the side of your neck leaving licks and nips along the way.

“H-Henry!…Hen-No stop we-you don’t have to!”. You pulled away gasping and whining trying to fight back the tears in your eyes so he wouldn’t see just how far your self esteem had plummeted. He pulled back but you wouldn’t meet his eyes and tried to shimmy off the counter, trying to use your huge stomach to push him back to slide own to your feet. He was having none of it you pressed forward and so did he meeting you in the middle, his strength jolted your knees apart and he stood between them and then closed them around his hips. You took a breath cringing knowing he must feel the extra padding on your soft thighs.

You twitched trying to pull back, to widen your legs so he wouldn’t feel how fat you’d got but his huge hands held the outside of your legs keeping them clamped around him.

“I know I don’t have to…But I want to! My fucking perfect woman! You are gorgeous how could I not want you?!” You squinted shaking your head at him..How? How could he? This was just that he felt obligated to kiss you and caress you in your state! He sighed and moved a hand to cup your chin.

“Love…Whatever she said is wrong…Yes I know…I face timed you and Paige answered you were asleep…I was hiding down the side of the house had a whole cheesy romeo and Juliet ensemble planned …To beg for my queens forgiveness for being so late home…She told me everything.” You sighed shaking your head that little girl really was to smart for her own good!

“H-henry you can’t-I’m fat look at me?! I-I’m fat and hairy and just UGH! And I’ve got a shit load of new stretch marks and I…I’ve gained a lot of extra weight and my boobs are all veiny and ugly please stop lying to me- I know what your looking at! I see this fucking thing in the mirror each day!” Henry tugged your tshirt completely off grabbing our hips and dragged you forward forcing his erection to grind against you and dragged his teeth across your neck, you jumped as he growled low into the flesh trapped in his jaws latching his hot mouth onto the throbbing vein below before sucking harshly, locking his teeth into the sensitive flesh. You whined trying to pull away he moved closer determined to devoure you, wanting to leave his mark across your skin he parted with soothing licks before groaning pleased with the dark mark forming on the sweet skin.

“GOOD! then you know how gorgeous and sexy and soft and glowing and scrumptious you look! My god woman your fucking perfection! A goddess who somehow I managed to trick into marrying me….Fuck your pregnant and healthy and sexy and mine! Mine!. My lover, best friend, soulmate ,better half .Mother to my children and most of all my incredibly beautiful wife! God if only you knew how fucking stunning you was! I’m trying so hard not to fuck you right now! if I didn’t think it would hurt our son I’d already be in your fucking tight little cunt!” You flushed at his words each chipping away at the cold lead ball in your chest.

“Just what happened anyway? what has this fucking bitch said?” you gasped it was rare for Henry to swear well since Paige anyway.

“Henry it doesn’t-” you shook your head trying to turn away from him but he was faster cupping. Both sides of your face drawing your gaze back to him he leaned in kissing you tenderly before pulling back resting his forehead to yours. His eyes ablaze, a swirling mix of anger ,love, desire but mostly worry. He was worried for you anxious and rearing to go ready to fight away all your fears and doubts.

“Don’t give me that shit woman! your sitting here shying away from me! the last time you did that was on our first night together! what ever happened has got to you, got to Paige and I’m not going to fucking stand here and let it eat away at you! Now tell me what happened…I can’t fix it if I don’t know love” you wavered he was right but …Was retelling what happened really going to help? or would he just get angry? You hated to admit it but you found this pregnancy hard, things were different and you’d put on a few more pounds then you had with Paige and it was noticeable. you took a deep breath will he think your stupid? over reacting? you sighed recounting just this had all started.  
image

You were self conscious and had managed to ignore it until…Yes until the woman at the nursery made a few comments a new woman-Abbey just enrolled her gremlin….and it was a gremlin! a nasty little girl Patty the same age as Paige who has already made her self the terror of the group being sent home three times in her first week for being mean and fighting the typical scratching biting toddler but more she was nearly four years old and already a bully but it wasn’t really her fault she was just spoilt. Lets just say if Paige ever spoke to you the way this child spoke to her mother she’d be on the naughty step with a sore ass. But this woman was all smiles at first not really your cup of tea but you played nice being polite and friendly, you was an adult…Then she found out who you was. Paige had come around to the idea that her dad was superman after seeing him on some billboards and the tv adverts and suddenly just like that she switched sides and was team superman much to Henry’s joy!

But it had caused a problem at the preschool. It was show and tell and Paige had went in wearing her supergirl tshirt and took a magazine with a double page spread on Henry’s new film and told everyone that her daddy was superman, all of the children who had seen Henry at the nursery had gotten excited. The new girl had upset her calling her a liar and tore the book shouting the words 'He isn’t really your daddy!’. That had really stuck with Paige and she had come out bawling her eyes out asking who her daddy was. You were fucking livid when her teacher came over and explained. Enter the little gremlins mother slinking up with a smirk.

“I’m sorry about Patty but she has a thing about liars she can’t help herself” you blinked not believing what this bitch just said. You laughed and her face dropped.

“Excuse me?…My daughter isn’t lying… That’s her father” she laughed condescending smoothing her brats pigtails.

“Yes I’m sure you’ve told her that! We single mothers have to tell them something about their daddies who skipped out on them, but superman is to far don’t you think? Shes made a fool of herself in front of the class and will be teased for lying” you looked to Micah’s mother Fran who you were now close with and gaped. Fran shrugged

“I’m not a single mother” the woman snorted

“Well there’s no ring~”

“I’m pregnant it doesn’t fit at the moment but I’m wearing it here” she had jeered at you as you pointed to the ring dangling from your necklace.

“Sorry if I don’t buy that…There’s nothing to be ashamed of I’m a single mother to but really lying to your own daughter very bad parenting don’t you think?” You could have floored this cunt! You were seriously contemplating it. Fran stepped in to save the day…well save the woman from bitch slap galore!

“She’s not a single mother and that is her husband…And I think as a new comer you should calm yourself down!a you and your daughter have been nothing but rude and out of line!” the woman scoffed at her then looked around.

“Excuse me! We have been nothing but fucking pleasant to you stuck up lot of ass wipes! My baby is a strong willed child and will grow up to be a strong minded self made women! and I apologize if I don’t believe that a man like that would look twice at this fatty seriously pregnancy isn’t a reason to let yourself go! Honestly why would anyone bother with her and take on someone else’s kid…She really has you fooled?” Fran gasped

“Not fooled! We know because he is always here picking up Paige… and she isn’t fat shes pregnant with his second! Maybe you should go and do some fucking homework before coming here and running your mouth! And teach your brat some manners whilst your at it!”

And that was all it took, the nasty woman had gone online and found photos and interviews, mainly one recent Ellen DeGeneres show that Paige gate crashed and from then on the woman had a grudge against you. Apparently her husband left her and signed away his parental rights away leaving her a bitter single mother and she had tried making friends with you because you never showed up with a man and had no ring leaving her to think you were a man hating single pringle yourself!. Not fucking likely! She became nasty and over the last two months her snide comments had chipped away at you. You knew it was some stupid playground bullshit, just a woman who never grew out of secondary school drama! But it had got to you.  
image

Henry brought you out of your thoughts, you’d played the scenario over and over sometimes thinking of ways you could have changed the outcome, other times you were thinking of snippy comebacks and insults. Everything was to late though.

“Please love?…I know it has something to do with the new little girl at preschool, Paige has already asked me if I’m her real Father or not…So know what ever has happened was big” you looked at him shocked would he think you said something? put that in her head you panicked grabbing his hands praying he would listen before popping off at you.

“H-Henry I swear I didn’t say anything! she- Abbey and her daughter have just had it in for us! Paige she took in a magazine- a superman vs batman ad….She was showing you off to her class she was so happy so so excited to let everyone know that you were superman!” Henry nodded now knowing that he was getting the full story.

“Yes I remember you saying she was doing that- but what happened? how did that turn into all this?” you swallowed recounting the first incident.

“Patty-The new girl is a bully-”

"Yes Paige said she kicks and scratches…Being sent home to?”

“Yeah shes a nasty little girl…Well Patty has never seen you before at nursery so..She called Paige a liar and got into two and eight with her…She said you wasn’t her real Daddy…Then after school Miss Bou had to have a word with Abbey about Patty’s behavior…Abbey took it wrong and accused me of lying to Paige about her Father and called me a bunch of names, Fran stepped in and snapped at her…Apparently cos I didn’t have my ring on my finger Abbey though I was a single mother like her and got angry when-”

“When it turns out your not and are married to me?” you nodded cringing as you replayed the first incident in your head.

“Yeah…She continued telling Patty that Paige doesn’t have a daddy and obviously kids talk..Paige got so upset I did sit her down and talk with her but it was…She needed to hear it from you I think” Henry nodded lips in a firm line

“Well she has, I will sit her down and have a more in depth talk……I’m fucking livid though…Not at you and don’t you think that for a second, I’m angry that Paige is already dealing with this shit! and that you had to deal with it alone…I should have been here for you-”

“NO! no don’t do that Henry it wouldn’t have made a blind bit of difference…This? I would have brushed it off if it hadn’t been the pregnancy hormones…But I’m fine your fine we are all okay-” Henry looked down and pressed his hands to your stomach.

“Shh…I know…I know love I just wish you had told me! But you didn’t want to worry me…I can understand that but I’m home now and tomorrow I will take care of it! But for now lets just relax and have a nice calm night hmm?” You took a deep breath feeling the tears well nodding.

You sighed looking down shit…your tits had fucking leaked again! That was the last straw, the flood gates opened you leaned to catch your face in your palms but Henry was quicker moving forward slipping his shoulder below your head letting you cry. “Oh honey whats wrong? Please we are fine, its okay whats? Oh-” you whined moving your hands to your boobs trying to hide the milk that was dripping adding to the wet patch on your shitty worn maternity bra.

“They- they wont stop oh god you must think this is gross!” Henry pulled back tutting shaking his head with a grin.

“Gross? The fact that your getting ready to feed our child? No love” he moved to unclip your bra taking it off he moved quickly to support your huge heavy breasts. You hissed as your breasts moved they were full and aching. Henry watched fascinated as your nipples leaked the tiny drops.“Their sore huh?” You nodded whining as he lightly ran the pads of his thumbs over the nipples plucking them lightly encouraging them to release more making you weep in embarrassment.

“Well lets go time for a bath!”  
image

Henry was still angry, at this woman for getting to you, at you for letting her words get to you but mostly he was angry at himself for not being here for his wife!. He made vows better or for worse! He had broke them plain and simple admittedly he had been working but you had needed him and he wasn’t here he had been none the wiser. He hadn’t been there to help you take care of yourself when you struggled to and that would eat away at him for a long time. But he had to push that aside you were still fragile your crying began to pick up again though whether it was from pain shame sadness or relief he couldn’t tell. You cried into him not the pretty movie star pretty tears, the full on frustrated painful broken sobs that mad your face ache!

“I’m sor-rry I just..It’s hard!…I-I know I’m b-bigger than last time…And then she said a-all those things and Paige was u-up-set and she started w-worrying…Then I c-could-dnt shave and the stretch ma-marks got worse and my back hurt so-o I stopped running and-and now I’m fat and ugly and I want this baby out! It hurts he is so heavy and I-I can’t sleep or move or do anything! I just sit and eat! And you w-wont want me anymore! I c-can’t do this any-anymore! And wh-when you finally come ho-home I’m fucking squirting milk all over you!” You broke down explaining through heartbreaking sobs and he just held you tight rubbing your back in slow circles.

“Don’t be silly my love! Of course I want you! I love you! And I’m here now to fix everything I promise… come on my beautiful wife I hate seeing you like this! And don’t worry about the milk it happens! I don’t mind love shh shh….Come on come here… Here lets get you in here, have a nice long soak off with all this” he moved around you skillfully removing your leggings leaving butterfly kisses across your skin making you smile

“Please y/n I love you don’t ever ever question that…you are everything to me! You complete me and have given me an incredible little girl a beautiful home and now this… A little boy of my own, you make each day worth waking up for, you have brightened up my whole life! And gave me my dream of having a family…I love you and nothing will ever change that, don’t let some woman s jealousy hang over you” you smiled sheepishly his sweet words ,meant so much to you his sincerity and conviction was enough to snap you out of your funk.

“Oh? Is that a smile? Oh I think it is~ oh my! Don’t tell me that Henry struck again with his boyish charm?” You giggled at him but then without wasting time he hoisted you into the steaming water…you sighed and cringed as you leaned back expecting Henry to leave but he didn’t.

Instead he moved to the side collecting your razor and shaving cream placing them on the counter by the sink then moved dipping a flannel into the hot water then wrung it out placing it on your aching breasts you sighed as the milk flowed free faster releasing the pressure.

“Thank you love that’s better already, I will call you to help me out-Henry? what are you-” you were confused when he turned around grabbing a few more things he peeked over his shoulder and wriggled his eyebrows at you

“Shh love~” he scolded then returned with a sugar honey bodyscrub and exfoliating mittens you chuckled as he snapped on the bright pink cheap mittens

“Now my love if you would just bend over and take a deep breath~” you laughed at him splashing some water at him.

“Henry?! you tit! don’t make me laugh it hurts my back!” He rolled his eyes and freezes before quickly shrugging off his blazer and shirt staying there topless.

“Naked man servant enough for tonight?…Seeing as I probably shouldn’t fuck you senseless~” You smiled shyly and peeked down at him licking your lips.

“Not sure your not naked yet” he smirked

“You naughty little minx!” he gasped before and made a show of slowly undoing his belt giving a seductive hip shimmy making you laugh out loud Henry trying to give a strip tease in bright pink exfoliating gloves was priceless. You flushed when finally he did a arms and legs spread tada! motion As he dropped his boxers and did a comical spin poseing his 'guns’ for you like some fucking cheesy swimsuit model.

“Oh my god! Henry!?” He looked down and shrugged seeing his cock standing up right at the sight of you.

“What? Told you you were sexy I can’t help it? I’m like a dog with a bone…Or should I say man with a boner?” You snorted at him falling into peels of laughter slipping lower into the water. He moved closer kneeling next to the tub and leaned over following your face peppering you with kisses you squirmed still giggling he just lowered his hands into the tub and held the back of your head holding you still sucking on your neck lathering you with soothing licks from his hot tongue.

“God I love you! your perfect and leave this woman to me~ I will set her straight myself, prove to everyone just how much I fucking crave you my perfect little wife!” you whined at him as he pressed froward capturing your lips in a heated kiss devouring you wholey making you finally melt into him, he smiled feeling you relax into his kiss feeling more relived now.

He pulled back and smirked as you blushed a dark red and gave him another chaste kiss feeling very silly abut your fears.

“Thank you love…I’m sorry I should have spoken to you earlier but …I didn’t want you to rush home and…Your work is important and I don’t want to….You know” he nodded pressing his forehead to yours looking straight into your eyes.

“Zack would have understood that you needed me…but enough of that lets get you all clean and comfy! Paige and I have a nice night planned for the five of us” he said rubbing your bump that was peeking out of the water.

You smiled at him nodding and going to reach for the honey bodyscrub but Henry batted you away collecting it on his own glove covered palm and rubbed it through coating his hands then dipped a hand below the water and tugged your leg out of the tub to rest on the rim. You squeaked as the movement made you lean back against the slanted tub, you watched with weary eyes as he pressed small sweet kisses on your embarrassingly hair leg making you squirm but the man had a tight grip on your ankle.

He moved quickly rubbing the scrub in slow deep circles on your tense calf you moaned as he pressed the knots out of your skin moving in an unhurried manor up over your knee making you giggle as he ran his fingers on the underneath. He worked up your leg making you relax and close your eyes sighing. His motions were hard and soothing like a deep tissue massage then he lowered your leg rinsing it in the warm water and pulled your other leg out repeating the same process spoiling you, lavishing you with soft kisses and praising you whispering how sorry he was for not being here and how he was going to make this all up to you. finally both legs were washed and felt like jelly, he moved hissing as he seated his bare ass on the side of the tub reaching over he collected your razor and shaving cream and made quick work of collecting your leg carefully lathering it in the foam then began to drag the razor across you.

You didn’t flinch or protest, you were thank full for it you needed a shave but hadn’t really been able to reach, you’d been desperate enough even considering asking Paige but…..No. You loved when he did this…There was something strangely romantic in him taking care of you like this, just knowing that he didn’t find your body gross sent little flutters in your chest. You watched silently enjoying the attention as he dragged the blade across your skin in long swipes concentrating on each drag of the blade then flicked it in the water until finally your leg was less werewolf more human.

“Woohoo look no cuts! lets go two for two shall we?” He lowered your leg back into the water with one parting open mouthed kiss on your bent knee making you giggle as he bit at it softly licking the now clean soft flesh. Sure enough he was quick to shave your other leg, avoiding cutting you which made him very proud of himself then he quickly pulled you down the length of the tub and began a soothing full body wash that just ended up being a massage. You both laughed as your son kicked out as his fathers hands each time he rubbed across the bump and soon it was a game, your baby trying to catch Henry with a kick. Finally though you were finished or you thought you was Henry was adamant about washing your hair you gave in dipping your hair into the water and lying back letting him scrub away the tension in your scalp using the lavender shampoo to help with the relaxing theme of the night. by the time you were squeaky clean you were half asleep his hands were heaven sent; like the rest of the man.

You felt the best you had in months not grotty, hairy and there was no pain anywhere just calm and relaxed so much so that you couldn’t really move.

“You jumping in love?” you said over a yawn he shook his head slipping on his boxers you noticed that his erection was slowly going down. You were to far along and 'adult’ time could start the labor…And as much as you couldn’t wait for your baby boy to be here you wasn’t going to risk anything, as far as you were concerned he could stay in your belly as long as he wanted just so long as he was a healthy baby on arrival.  
image

Henry laughed as he carried you to your bed room patting you dry before wrangling you into your most comfortable fussy pajamas. you smiled at him lounging on the bed as he through on a t-shirt and bottoms of his own then helped you up knocking on Paige’s room as you both walked past to go downstairs.

“Come on poppet! time for movie night!…Yes you to kal!” you smiled as Paige ran up to you hugging you tight and kissing your bump

“Are you better mummy?” you nodded to her

“Yes baby much better now…Daddy has taken care of me…But whats this about movie night? are we having snacks?"Paige smiled holding your hand and leaned back on her heels swinging happily.

"We-erm we got the apples!” Henry shushed her and quickly

“shh! that’s a surprise Paige-y” she quickly giggled as Henry hook an arm around her tummy picking her up and tickling her as he carried her down the stairs. You couldn’t help the wide grin across your face. Who’d of thought just having a soothing bath and being taken care of by your man you’d snap out of your low mood. You followed as Henry directed you both into the den that was ready for a family movie night blankets and pillows galore almost like a huge slumber party. With in moments you and Paige were being treated to foot massages.

It was more comical then anything as Paige had never had a foot rub before and she was ticklish ,she caught Henry unawares and nearly took out his front teeth with a swift uncontrollable kick. He had retorted by quickly twisted around sitting on her legs and mercilessly tickled her feet until she was screaming and laughing you joined in blowing raspberries on her neck being careful of flailing limbs. She soon began whining and crying through her giggles and you both let up on her. she laid down picking through your nail varnish colours still wanting her her toes painted even thought she didn’t want anyone to touch her feet…Which was going to be easy.

Henry flipped on the dvd to keep Paige occupied whilst you on the other hand had the task of painting the giggling child’s toenails a bright aqua blue with tiny metallic pieces. Thankfully though years of painting your own nails meant you had it done in under five minuets.

“Now Paige be careful they won’t be dry until the end of the film okay poppet?” She nodded smiling wriggling her little toes. With Paige finally settled you could lay back and relax. Henry got to work digging his skilled fingers into the soles of your feet rubbing away months of tension you moaned and flopped back into the mountain of pillows this was heaven you could get used to this. Henry watched the tv with Paige still working on the soles of your feet adding more baby lotion every now and then just as you were falling back to sleep Paige piped up she was hungry yawning she scratched her head and crawled onto your legs moving to press the side of her face on your belly wiping her eyes after her bath and tickles she was a very tired little nugget.

“Daddy…Daddy I’m hungry when can we have apples?” Henry smiled at her leaning over to kiss her head

“I will got do it now….You wanna stay here with Mummy?” she looked drowsely from him to you and nodded letting her head fall again onto your tummy. You smiled and ran your fingers through her hair, once Henry left Kal was quick to steal his warm spot lying with his spine against your legs head resting on your crossed feet. you moved bundling up Paige putting a pillow under her hips so she wasn’t so twisted up and watched the tv. after some cursing and crashes and one broken plate later Henry returned holding the three plates high so you couldn’t see what he had made.

“Paige? Paige come on snack time nugget” at the word snack the toddler was up and at'em hands held out high for food. You giggled then gasped when you saw what he had been slaving away over.

“OH?! Henry I-you haven’t done these for years!” he smiled smugly.

“I know…Paige helped me so they might be sweeter this time…she added to much cinnamon so we had to add more sugar to didn’t we nugget?” she hummed not really listening picking up the sugar sprinkled toasty to take a big bite. you went to stop her not wanting her to burn her mouth but Henry stopped you.

“Love, its cool I did hers first and opened it to let out the steam…That nice poppet?” she grinned nodding swallowing her mouthful.

“I like it daddy…like 'donalds apple pie…Mummy can Daddy cook now…Daddy does sweets!” you chuckled “We will see he might have to when the baby is here” she smiled cutely then looked to the tv again munching on her toasty

“Henry…What did you mean? Earlier? about Abbey?” he just grinned and winked

“Like I said babe leave it with me…I won’t be nasty I promise…I just gonna set her straight, tell her if it carries on I’m getting the police involved”

"The police-Henry no-” you began to protest but he held up his hand a stern look

"Its harassment! I’m not letting her get away with it….look I’m just gonna tell her to stay away if she doesn’t then I’m taking things further…Just don’t worry I’m here now trust me?” you gulped you knew there wasn’t really anything you could do but it unnerved you he must have been so angry when Paige told him.

“I do…I just I don’t want anything to get worse remember she will still be here when your away” he rolled his eyes and quickly moved in giving you a kiss on your cheek

“Babe with the way her kids going I doubt she will be here by the end of term” you sighed and nodded you couldn’t argue that then dropped the topic and snuggled back in with kal between you feeding the bear some apple he had put at the side of his plate.

You quickly found yourself stretched out on the floor, Henry beside you with Paige laying across the both of you. She had eaten her toasty and crawled over you and flopped, facing the tv nibbling the tip of her thumb head on Henry’s chest, tummy over kal and legs sprawled out over your lap. It was when you heard her soft snores you both decided it was time for bed, Henry scooped up and tucked her in at you went to bed you where just drifting to sleep when Henry snuggled up behind you holding you tightly littering kisses to the back of your neck.

“I really do love you y/n I hope you know that” you hummed turning your head to him blinking tiredly.

“Yes I know…I love you to it…All this was just hormones I’m a weepy pregnant woman about to pop…So you gotta bare with me okay?” He smiled kissing your cheek sweetly.

“A tired pregnant woman more like come on sleep we both need it love” and that’s what you did getting the best nights sleep in a long time.  
image

The next morning you awoke to Henry placing a hot cup of coffee and then moving to your wardrobe pulling out your favorite knit jumper and maternity leggings.

“Come on love we have half an hour!” You sat up surprised to find no backache at all making you smile then you registered what he had said and scrambled throwing your legs over the side of the bed.

“What?! Oh fuck! Paige! is she up? Shit-” Henry moved handing you your coffee

“She is up and ready…Well she wants plaits and I can’t I’m all thumbs so you have todo her hair but she is dressed fed and watered, her lunch is done and her bag ready!” You smiled at him

“Well look at you a domesticated kryptonian, you house trained to?~” he flushed and moved to tickle you stopping when you held up the steaming coffee

“Yeah yeah just you wait~.Well I’m going to go make sure Paige is playing nicely see you in fifteen? ” you smiled nodding to him.

By the time you came downstairs you had about ten minuets to get going. Henry was busying himself around the house, just doing a general tidy up collecting Paige’s toys that had been strewn across the kitchen and living room. You took a second to appreciate him, he had been so sweet only being home for..well not even a day and he had already brought the house back into order, he had taken care of you and Paige spoilt the both of you eased your silly fears and had your daughter ready for school before you were even out of bed…The man needs a medal…Or blowy or two now that you can do!

“Mummy! Mummy can I have braids? Daddy tried he can’t he pulls and knots it!” You chuckled when she ran up to you holding her little box pf hair clips and ties. You nodded seeing Henry attempt being a loose….Is that a braid? Honestly your not sure what to call it but it was scruffy and bad and it would be a god send if you could get it out! you giggled and looked to a red faced Henry who had folded his arms watching embarrassed at the state he had left his little pumpkins hair in.

“What? I-I tried okay?”

“That you did and it was a valiant attempt…But seriously you need to get your ass on youtube love~” You moved quickly untangling the…what ever it was you had to use a lot of de tangling spritz but finally Paige had two neat braids and soon you were all out the door.  
image

It wasn’t until half way to the playschool Henry had remembered he had to pop to the shop something about getting bacon and more milk. You nodded to him, as he gave you kals lead saying he would meet up with you at the school. You and Paige continued to the school waiting t the gates with Fran and Micah.

“She ain’t her yet then?” You asked Fran nodded

“Yeah, Patty is already on one, fucking little heathen just bit Rose look”

“Mummy whats a heathen?"you gave Tran a look giggling out of the side of her mouth you looked and sure enough Rose was screaming holding her cheek crying into her mothers legs as her mother was screaming at Abbey who was coddling Patty shouting at everyone who would listen that patty had a right to stick up for herself. You rolled your eyes at the scene this child was just feral! And the mother no better."Nothing baby…Why don’t you go see? Rose look shes sad” she nodded and ran off into the playground pulling rose away from her mother with Micah and a few of the other kids You shushed Kal as he barked at all the excitement you knew he wanted to go see the crying little girl he was attached to these kids, as far as the bear was concerned they were all his!.

Once Paige was out of ear shot Fran spoke up.

“Shes only here because they were kicked out of magpies and dee dee’s” you looked to Fran what? She nodded to them subtly.

“Who? Patty?”

“Yeah…Abbey came in to the surgery, wanting to be tested for adhd…Shes convinced thats the problem apparently Patty was kicked out of magpies for fighting and then dee dee’s…The kid needed stitches she bit a chunk out of his thigh…She was supposed to go to one of those playschools for the challenging children, you know? with the anger management and quiet times…Got to come here though cos Abbey said its adhd but obviously we cant test for it until shes older she was told to get Patty to counselling but refused….Its not though, I’ve see adhd and that is just a badly behaved little girl who in my opinion needs a smacked ass and a time out.” You agreed laughing just as Abbey came strutting past with Patty…looks like she’s being sent home again.

“Don’t you fucking judge me whore! And what have I said about that fucking mutt! Keep it away from the school or I will have it put down!-”

“OH NO YOU FUCKING WONT!” oh fuck she didn’t…Not infront of Henry You froze as Henry shouted loud and clear, the playground got silent. Noone had ever heard Henry raise his voice even the children stopped to stare whispering about Superman.Paige held onto Rose

“I-its okay daddy isn’t mad at us…I think?” As far as Henry was concerned it was bad enough to upset you and Paige but threatening Kal’s life fuck no!

Abbey faltered taking a step back at the frightening scowl on his face, in one hand he had a bag of shopping the other was a small bouquet of flowers. Your heart melted a little already knowing the lillys; your favorite flowers were for you. But you shook your head moving to him as he squared up to Abbey, he just wedged himself between you and the other woman shushing Kal. who was yipping anxiously about you both.

“So your Abbey and Patty? Well I’d like a word with you if you don’t mind…” his voice was a growl you’d never herd before he definetly channeling some inner dark fucking protective alpha shit. I mean fuck he could so play a villain? where was your soft boy?.

“Mummy? Why is superman here…Is he really Paiges daddy-”

“Oh hush Patty of course he isnt-”

“Thats what I wanted to talk about” she looked to Henry again and stuttered

“W-what I-” You gulped as he gained on you both Kal was still pulling to go see the upset toddler…he was a nanny dog.

“I’m warning you this once.Stay away from my family, I mean it you’ve caused enough upset and I’m home now and noone…And I mean noone fucking upsets my wife and daughter! She might take it but I’m not. You’ve upset my heavily pregnant wife ,confused my daughter and now I hear you threatening my dog? You know what you’ve done is slander…Causing serious stress to a pregnant woman can been seen as intent to harm her and MY baby and is also harassment…I’m giving you this one chance you and your daughter stay away or I will come down on you like a tonne of bricks and have you in court before you know it” your heart fluttered as Henry came to a stop beside you.

“W-what I haven’t done anything! Neither has Patty! We havent done anything! I don’t know what your fucking wife has said but-”

“You’ve been running your mouth, I just heard it myself like I said I will go to the courts and get the police involved, its harassment, intent to harm and slander, which being in the public eye we take very seriously, if I hear any more about it I will be on to my lawyers quicker then you would believe. I'v said my piece. Stay away from my family.” He turned his back on her and smiled down at you you glanced between him and her.

“Henry- what are-?” he placed his hand on your arm soothing you

“No-Love I’m sorry I told you…I’m not putting up with it…I will look into injunctions today” that caught the womans attention and she flipped her lid.

“INJUNCTIONS! HOW WILL THAT WORK PATTY GOES TO THE SAME SCHOOL!? WHAT YOU THINK I WILL TAKE MY DAUGHTER OUT?” Henry looked over his shoulder at the woman.

“No honestly I think she will be excluded by that point…Biting and attacking the other kids? I will tell you one thing though Patty ever attacks Paige I will personally see to you both being thrown out on your ass! All these kids here have a right to be safe in school and by law the staff here have a right to Exclude any children who harm the other kids.” Abbey huffed eyes blazing

“You think you can do that-”

“Not alone but we do have a pta…One vote and we can demand Patty’s removal from the class for the safety and well being of the other children ” she screamed angry and turned screeched and walked of dragging Patty along behinde her.

“B-but Mummy you said he wasn’t her daddy! You said-”

“Oh will you shut up! You’ve caused enough trouble for one day Patricia!” Henry smirked after the woman and turned to you handing you the small bouquet of flowers.

“And these are for you my love~” you blushed sniffing them softly thanking him you felt giddy. Suddenly before you could say anything the other kids all gathered round each taking turns giving Kal his morning cuddles then asking Henry questions about being superman squealing when he played along and admitted it but made them promise to keep it a secret. You chuckled as he answered them each the the best of his ability getting stumped a few times dodging a few bullets here and there. It wasn’t long before Miss Bou had to round up the kids for class and you were on your way home after getting a few 'well done’ comments from some of the other mothers.

“Soo babe….Me thinks you deserve a little reward for all your hard work…”

“Hard work? babe I just-"you rolled your eyes hooking an arm around his leaning against him breathing him in.

"yes hard work…Putting me straight last night looking after me and Paige, coffee in bed and you tidied the house and now this…Sorting out the vindictive woman and her kid- which by the way was a complete turn on watching you go all alpha scary daddy!UGH fuck my panties are wet” he took a deep breath willing himself to calm down.

“Ugh woman don’t even go there you know we can’t-” you kissed his shoulder and interrupted him.

“Ah ah~ no your right we can’t have full on sex…But there are other ways for me to worship my husband~” he stopped and blinked confused then his face lit up

“what do you OH Fuck!…Am I getting a blowy?” You hummed pretending to think about it.

“Well No” his face dropped and he whined his hopes shattered

“Then what-” you smiled cheekily up at him

“Think Daddy earned more then one blowy Baby~” his face lit up like Christmas and slung his arm around your shoulder holding you tight.

“Oh fuck yes! Come on hurry up~ quickly Kal mush! pull mummy faster! come on woman get a waddle on I need to be in your mouth like fucking yesterday!” You giggled as he ushered you home faster eager to have his well earned reward you laughed knowing that today was going to be a good day.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is on his way and who better to help you through slow labor then nurse Paige!

Henry opened the boot of the car with a groan. It was go time. Well not really he had finally got back from filming late. It was late October and he was running around doing his fatherly duty of putting together the furniture for his sons nursery. His son. Each time he said it he got a huge wave of fatherly pride. He was having a little boy, he would be here in a matter of days! Well he was due in just under ten days. Henry was ecstatic. And behind he had a lot of things to get done. Starting with the cot.  
You had been terrified that he wouldn’t be home in time and it was to late in the pregnancy to fly out to him either and you’d already sorted out your birthing plan here! To say you’d got yourself in a state was an understatement especially with the drama at the nursery, but Henry was here now he had taken care of everything!.  
He heaved the first heavy box up the stairs you and Paige watching from the sidelines neither of you had let him see the nursery on the phone wanting to keep it a secret. As tempting as it was to do a dc theme you’d decided against it.

Paige wanted a ‘zoo room’ and well to be honest it was a better idea then your 'generic pale blue’. He walked into the large room smiling you’d both done a hell of a job…so some of the mural was tilted and out of line, he didn’t care it was Paige’s first time helping to hang wallpaper and he was damn proud of his little nugget!

It was incredible the largest back wall was a custom wallpaper mural it was a white background with strategically placed palm trees jungle vines an 'life sized’ elephants, giraffes ,zebras you name it! In the trees there was monkeys and various brightly coloured parrots perched and in flight. The floor was sanded leaving it a lighter oak and the rest of the walls painted a very light sage colour. There was boxes and boxes of toys, soft furnishings and essentials packed n the far corner including a five foot tall giraffe teddy that Paige had wanted to buy the baby…That was just one of her many gifts to him.

Henry loved it and had praised the both of you for what you had achieved. Finally four trips later he had retrieved all of the furniture and it was now time to assemble. Moving he quickly unclipped his drill box flipping it open then turned when he heard the door open and saw Paige peeking in, she had a bowl of cut grapes and apples with her, he smiled you must have gave her snacks to come an watch.

“Hey Nugget..You want to help?” She nodded and walked over to him and sat down next to him still in her pajamas even though it was two in the afternoon. She had been relaxing with you on the sofa watching tv  
She watched carefully as he began to pull out the flat packed crib from the box.

“Hold the box for me okay..one..two..three….there we go!…see can you guess what this is?” She looked at it skeptically humming.

“Cot?” Henry chuckled nodding.

“That’s right this will be the cot and we have a changing table a wardrobe and chest of drawers to make….then We have to get the rocking chair from the snug in here….Do you know where everything is supposed to go in here?” She nodded popping another grape in her mouth then offered hi one. He smiled plucking a red grape from the top.

“Good because mummy isn’t allowed in here until we are done!” She giggled at him and began the hard task of supervising him.

Remarkably everything was much easier to put together then last time …though he didn’t wing it this time and read the instructions which Henry has decided he will do in the future, everything ran smoothly. Paige was giddy as she got to help make the furniture. Henry had held the drill a few times letting her pull the trigger and she was over the moon. Henry had given her a little lesson on drill bits and proper safety showing the little girl how it worked and she had loved it, he thinks it was less about the lesson and more about having one on one time with her dad. It was nearly three hours later but finally the room was done he and Paige had even unpacked the baby clothes. You had broke down in tears seeing the finished room, it was beautiful and calming. The wood of the furniture was all a mix of white painted and oak that was only one shade darker then the floor. 

It was now four days to go. The nursery had been moved about every single day. You were nesting, it frustrated you, you needed to clean but the 'cavillry’ had been on your case not letting you do anything. You just couldn’t explain it, you wanted to hoover,mop,dust, clean, wipe! You wanted to nitpick! You just… you was on edge you could feel it, he was close so close to being here but you couldn’t settle. Thankfully though Henry being home meant you didn’t have to worry about much you were all ready!

Henry gulped…well shit if you wasn’t on edge before you would be now if you found out. 'She’d be raging’ He had just realized he hadn’t packed a bag. Fuck. He now had to covertly pack this thing without you finding out he had forgot…he needed a sneaker.

“Paige! Can you come here a moment poppet?!” The little girl came into your Shared bed room.

“Yes Daddy?”

“Right…Daddy messed up….and i need your help can you be sneaky for me today?”

“Sneaky daddy?” He nodded

“Yes we need to get mummy’s hospital bag ready! And daddy forgot so i need you to help me get all the things we need for when your brother gets here….can you do that poppet?”

“Okay daddy whats first?” and so began a morning of creeping around the house trying to pack the bag he had said was packed three days ago. Paige he been caught stealing the baby wipes but finally everything was laid out on the bed.

"Right nugget it looks like we did it now the final check okay.”

“Tag on the bag? Check, wet wipes nappies-”

“Wow daddy will he be this tiny?” Henry chuckled nodding as Paige placed the tiny nappy in the bag on top of the others

“Yes nugget so tiny and cute…I truly can’t wait for him to get here, your going to love him! And hold him and snuggle him”

“I-I get to cuddle?” He nodded sitting beside her on the bed

“Oh yes baby girl! You can have as many cuddles as you want! You are his big sister…When he grows up he is going to learn a lot for you, you get to play with him teach him your games and how to grow the fruit in the garden and teach him to walk and talk, your going to be so close baby girl…your- your baby brother wont be just a brother…But a best friend for life!” She grinned wide still smoothing her little fingers over the small pamper.

“Now what else-ah bottles, formula, cool scarves check check check….reusable sanitary pads witch hazel check double check…wheat cushion and sports bottle..where the - Paige is Mummy’s sports bottle in there?” She dug around to the bottom and nodded

“Uhuh its there daddy and juice!”

“Good right then its just the baby grow! And I know that’s in the front pocket! Woohoo we are all done!” Paige shook her head frowning

“No-No daddy wheres the snuggy! He will need his snuggy I got him A snuggy daddy!” Henry smiled at her.

“I know baby girl but Mummy and I think its better if you gave it to him when you meet, then he knows its from you” at that Paige calmed down…

“Really Daddy? I can give it to him…will he like my snuggy?” Henry nodded to her zipping up the bag and picked her up placing her on his hip.

“Absolutly baby he will love it…Its the wolf one mummy showed me isn’t it?” She nodded as Henry moved out of the bed room and down the stairs.

“I thought so a very good choice nugget, so soft and small enough he will be able to hold it straight away, you keep it close to the door when me and mummy go and daddy will come and get you when he is here. You remeber what we said?”

“That-that you and mummy go to hospital and get him out then I can see him in the hospital after!” Henry placed the bag by the front door so he just had to grab it on the way out when the time came.

“Forgot the chargers” Henry jumped up

“What-hey sweety what are you doing up and about thought you were in the den reading?”

“You think I wont notice my own husband and daughter skulking about the house all day collecting things?….. Come on move knew you hadn’t packed idiot…” you moved over to the bag placing two chargers in the side pocket then stood up right kissing him on the cheek as he blushed at being caught out.

“Daddy does Mummy know everything that happens….” he chuckled watching as you waddled back towards the kitchen muttering something about pickled eggs.

“Yes baby yes she does…we are…bad a sneaking I think”

“We need to get better at it daddy” he nodded to his eldest and followed you to the kitchen hoping you wasn’t angry, but by the soft giggles he doubted it

“I can hear you two you know! There will be no more sneaking about now come have some lunch!”  
image

Lunch was a bad idea! You groaned holding your stomach rubbing the taught muscles, sure you had twitches but fuck! You thought they were braxton hicks! You had them for three days none stop about a week before Paige was finally born. But no you were slowly realizing that this might be it!

You rolled onto your side holding your tummy as another slightly powerful contraction pulled Kal had just left the room barking and you could hear henry stampedeing throught the house to your side Paige running in a few moments behinde…Dressed as a nurse…Oh for fuck sake…Why the hell did he get her the nurse set!

“Babe! Oh god babe are you? is it time?!” You shook your head and held out your hands signaling him to help you sit up he did kneeling before you

“Is…Is it the baxtons again? Have they started?” You took a deep breath.

“I…I don’t think so had them on and off for the past few days but they are getting worse…I think I’m in slow labor can’t do anything yet, gotta wait it out!” Paige interrupted by putting her 'baby headphones’ on which was her toy stethoscope on your tummy and nodding

“He wants to come out got to hospital” you and Henry laughed at her.

“Oh my god haha! Paige-y Poppet!”

“Nurse Paige Daddy…I’m a nurse today!” you calmed down

“Well your right nurse Paige he is on his way…But we have to wait until he is just about to come out until we go to the hospital…A few more hours at least..Not only that I’m not leaving this house till I’ve fucking pooped! And have a coffee Henry…don’t need to falling asleep again!”

“Again…Mummy have you did this before?” You and Henry shared a look.

“Yes baby with you….You were in my tummy and we went to the hospital and got you out..daddy passed out cos he looked

"I did not look woman! It was stress! And low blood sugar!” Paige meanwhile was quiet trying to process the fact that she had come out of you….The little girl knew she was in your tummy at one point but never gave it much thought….

“You-you I’m not poop am I? You didn’t poop me out did you mummy?….Rose still says you poop out babies I don’t want to be a poo!” You smiled at her and chuckled.

“No poppet your not poop? You were a baby just like your brother will be…but mummy does need to try poop before she leaves”

“You want a coffee mummy? You can’t poo until after coffee…Daddy make mummy a coffee so she can poo and go get my brother” Henry chuckled and saluted

“Yes nurse Paige…do we still have decaf love?.” You nodded to him smiling

“Yes thank you love I’m gonna get changed then I will be down” he hummed

“Nurse stay with your mum…come get me if anything happens okay poppet?” She nodded and 'helped’ you up towards the stairs.  
image

The coffee did not work as time ticked on it became clear that you was definitely in labor, the pains were bad and contractions worse then you remembered. You sat there on the toilet determined that you would empty your bowels before leaving but you were cutting it close. Your waters were slowly trickling now, but your adamant you can last you are not shitting yourself during birth! You held the side of the tub cringing at the harsh tugs of your muscles as your body tried moving the baby lower. You squinted trying to forget the pain and focus on the task at hand it was hard to go with Paige standing at the door with Kal.

“Paige?…Can mummy poop in peace?”

“Yes” you gasped as another wave started and curled over on yourself.

“….Alone maybe?” Her face lit up and she smiled

“OOOH alone? no” your face dropped what?

“Paige please?” You begged really needing her to understand and leave you to it like Henry was, though you suspected he was at the top of the stairs listening out

“…No mummy you need a nurse here in case…Me and Kal are nurses” oh for fuck sake

“Incase of what baby?”

“..If you push to hard you might poop out the baby…” you sighed rolling your eyes trying to control your tone not wanting to scream at her but at the same time you wanted a fucking shit in peace!

“Paige I promise I wont poop out the baby”

“But daddy said he’s coming” you growled fisting your hands having just about enough as another contraction began pulling at you, really you should be on your way to the hospital already.

“Paige honey…I promise you I will not poop out your brother…But mummy really really needs to go and your putting me off…”

“Okay mummy…” she turned around and patted Kal

“Come on Kal turn around mummy can’t poop when your watching”

“Paige please go downstairs”

“No mummy…Just poop already! Its okay if its smelly…I’ve been to the toilet after you before…And we got this see?” She waved a small can of air freshener that you failed to notice until then okay right that’s it!

“Oh for fuck sake-BABE! COME COLLECT YOUR OFSPRING!” Paige blinked confused as Henry came in and collected her, scooping her up sheepishly.

“Come on nugget! Lets got double check the bag…Micah and his mummy will be here soon…”

“But daddy mummy needs me! I’m a nurse!” He shushed her and turned to you.

“Their five minuets away babe might want to wrap this up-”

“GET THE FUCK OUT I NEED A SHIT!!!” You swear for a second you really was married to Clark kent at the speed he left the bathroom as you flung a bottle of bubble bath at the closed door.  
image

What felt like a few moments later you were being ushered out of the door by Fran giving Paige and Kal kisses promising to see them soon. You and Henry pulled away from the house in silence tense and excited.

“You ready?” All he got was a loud groan in reply as you gripped the door and dashboard you had left it to late

“H-henry put your fucking foot down! He is comeing fast!” Started by the change in tone he did as asked flooring it, the hospital was only five minutes away thankfully livjng on the same side of town was ta god send.

“Fuck babe are you- why didn’t you say anything inside!? It he that close?!”

“YES HERNY BUT I WAS NOT SHITTING ON MYSELF BIRTHING HIM NOW FUCKING SHUT UP AND FUCKING DRIVE THIS FUCKING MOTHER FUCKING CAR TO THE CUNTING HOSPITAL!!!” You ended with a low pained groan but henry in his panic just continued his blathering

“Do-did you go for the epidural? Can they?-”

“ITS TO LATE! JUST OHHHHH FUUUCKING HELL NO!” your groans got higher and louder as the pain and awful need to push became almost to much to bare.That did the trick. Henry soon realized that you were in the middle of active labor.

“What the fuck? babe why didn’t you say something?! breath breath remeber-”

“I AM FUCKING BREATHING!!! IF NOT ID BE FUCKING DEAD….oh fuck me- sorry babe these things hit hard…I didn’t ant to worry you or Paige be he wants out now- OOOHHH GOD NOO FUAUHGK JUST FUCKING TOOT THAT CUNT GO AROUND HIM HENRY?! GET OUT OF THE WAY ASSHOLE! PUSHING A BABY OUT HERE!!”

“Babe the windows open-”

“FUCK THE WINDOW MY FUCKING CERVIX IS OPEN!!oooh and done wow…You know I’m done after this one…Fucking done” You pressed back into the seat taking deep breaths laughing in delight as the hospital came into veiw patting your tummy

“okay…okay breath this is it baby boy~ fUUUCK ME! Auggghhh! no don’t that’s whats got us here”, Henry tried not to laugh but he couldn’t hold it he chuckled as he sped past the barriers and skidded to a stop by the maternity unit swearing

“Fuck fuck fuck HELP HE’S COMING FAST!!! okay bag bag and plan- we have the birthing plan- whats the birthing plan babe?!” he panicked as you both made it into reception you doubled over legs spread wide baring down as the contraction built in strength.

“TO GET HIM OUT- THAT’S THE FUCKING PLAN FUCK THIS WAS SO MUCH BETTER WITH A FUCKING EPIDURAL-!” suddenly seeing what was happening you were whisked into a room by midwives that already knew this baby was coming much faster then expected.

You were quickly placed on the bed legs spread and a midwife checking she swore and pressed a button above you on the bed raising an alarm. she turned to Henry asking him questions

“Dad? this your first baby?”

“No second, our second” he lifted your papers as you screamed out again he was panicked

“Okay right was it a natural birth last time?” Henry nodded to the woman then suddenly there was two younger women in the room

“Shes crowning fast, the baby will be here in a matter of minuets okay…I need a bassinet, blanket tools the lot, get those notes off dad and get a ecg in here I want baby’s heart rate!…Right dad you with me? good up here hold her hands there’s no time for pain meds this baby wants out now!” you groaned holding Henry’s hands tight swearing panting

“Its-He’s coming! he will be here soon” you had a holter monitor on your tummy and there was another alarm pinging you looked to one of the younger women who had brought in the .

“What-whats that? is everything okay? is he okay?”

“Yes …Your baby is just a little stressed out okay? nothing to worry about love its just that your in the end of labor already ” she quickly moved around

“Right Mrs Cavill take some deep breaths for me darling…Okay in…Out good and again….Good right your baby is right here…Can you feel my fingers? Yes? that’s their head right there sweetheart now I need you to push okay? on the next contraction as hard as you can its really important okay-” you pushed with all your might but noting he didnt move, the woman tensed.

“Okay…Right Mr Cavill she doesn’t have any blood condition’s does she? hiv? anemia?” Henry shook his head

“No-no she hasn’t why?”

“Right okay get them over here…Right Mrs Cavill I’m going to have to cut you my love” you screeched shaking your head

“N-NOO PLEASE-please don’t I can do it- please” henry tooka few secons to catch up…They were going to cut you? cut your-Oh god! he moved forward holding you tight trusing the midwives to do their job, they new more about this then the both of you.

“Shh shh I know its not nice but the baby is stuck honey their shoulder is trapped my love if you keep pushing you could hurt him so just one tiny little snip and he will be here okay?” you whined crying into Henry nodding who relayed the message as the woman was already poised with the…Terrifying scissors between your legs.

“Yo-you pro-mise?”

“I promise, you wont feel a thing it will be so quick, and after we will get you a nice morphine drip how does that sound? but right now the baby needs to be out asap, you left it to long to get here, if they wasn’t stuck you’d have had them in the car on the way here in the car!”

“She wouldn’t leave the house till she went a loo… Didn’t want to poop giving birth” the midwife rolled her eyes.

“oh sweet pea we have seen it all before, okay now ready, as soon a this contraction it over you will have your little baby I promise you love” you nodded reaching for Henry who curled over you holding your hands kissing your face

“Henry I’m scared! don’t pass out-don’t fucking pass out Henry! I need you please please stay with me!”

“I’m here! I’m with you love…I’m not going anywhere just think our little boy!” you nodded and screamed loud as your final contraction came on building then- nothing the burning pain was all you felt then a loud sigh of relief as your son was born.

“There we go I told you! Well done! A little boy! congratulations!” you wept as the midwife held him higher for you to see and burst out crying. Henry couldn’t believe it! his son his little boy was right there! he could see him hear him!

“Dad…ready here cut just there” Henry held the scissors cutting the tiny baby from his mother the room was full with the cries of the newborn.

“C-can I pass out now?” you slapped at him watching as the midwife called out time of birth.

“And that is Cavill, male, born at three minuets past seven pm October thirtieth..ooo nearly a halloween baby~”

“He was due November third…Four days early” Henry added wiping tears from his eyes watching as they washed him up and measured and weighed him.

“Well no wonder you had to be cut lovey! he is a big boy! 9lb 9 ounces! and 22 inches in length…definitely going to take after his daddy!…Okay okay here we go fussy little monkey~” Henry was handed your son first as you were being stitched up and a morphine drip being inserted, you didn’t feel anything other then shock. he was here…your baby your little man! Henry froze looking at the bundle.

“He is so…Perfect! I-I can’t-love he is” you nodded leaning over as Henry sat down shushing him rocking the boy gently. The nurse who had finished putting in the canular and started the drip came over.

“Would you like me to take some pictures? first cuddles?” you both nodded handing her Henry’s phone and posed with your son…Son you had a son he was here…and a noisy little bugger if you did say so yourself. Henry handed him to you pressing kissed you your head

“Thank you so much my love! you’ve made me the happiest man on the planet!” the nurse took some more photos then you were left alone. You both sat in awe of the little boy as you held him steady feeding him quietly rocking.

“you want a coffee love? and I will call Fran get her to bring over Paige” you nodded then looked to the bag

“Did you bring?”

“Yes I did they are in there wrapped up and ready I will be back in when they get here…Want some snacks to?” you nodded

“A coconut late with extra syrup…Double shot oh and some milky bar! the big one and some monster munch!” he nodded already on the phone to Fran to deliver the good news.  
image

Twenty minuets later there was a knock on the door and in came Henry Paige was uncharacteristically hiding behind him unsure of herself, he must have told her to keep quiet. she tiptoed in and stood at the bed on tip toes trying to peek.“I-Is he here? where is he Mummy?” you moved the blanket letting her see the blue bundle.

“Henry lift her up-Oh hi Fran?” you nodded smiling noticing she was filming the siblings meeting. Henry hoisted Paige to sit next to you she was scared stiff just looking eyes fixed on her brother. she looked to you then the baby.

“He’s mine? my baby brother…He is so small daddy look at his little fingers” Henry smiled to her nodding getting all choked up already.

“Y-yes baby girl he is very small…The nurses said he is going to be tall tho…Well aren’t you going to give him the snuggy you got?” Paige bit her lip and tentatively crawled over you him crouching

“I-I can touch him…He wont cry” Henry chuckled at her worried expression.

“He shouldn’t do baby and if he does its just because he is a tired little baby!” slowly she made her move, moving to give him the toy placing it near his tiny hand, once he felt the softness his hand clenched around it.

That was when Paige lost it, almost as if realizing that he was a real baby, not a toy the flood gates opened and she quickly moved in over her brother crying softly into his blanket trying to cuddle him softly you rubbed her back as she was overwhelmed sobbing quietly to herself rocking slightly.

“H-hi B-baby…I-I’m you b-big sister” you and Henry smiled to each other knowingly tears welling up fast any doubts you’d had vanished as Paige coddled the tiny boy. You moved nodding for her to come sit on your side.

“Come on poppet time for his big sister to get a cuddle!” she gasped looking up wiping her eyes.

“R-really I can ho-hold him? but I th-thought dad-dy just said that to-to make me fe-eel better” Henry shook his head moving to stand beside you both so Paige as in the middle

“No of course not sweet pea…now here this is for you little lady” she blinked looking from you to Henry

“Presents?”

“Yes love a present’s from the baby to you see? here open it see what he got you”. you watched as she opened the gifts, one was a small wolf teddy that looked a little like the snuggy Paige had just given her brother, the other was a worlds best big sister t-shirt. she looked around stunned

“Daddy- Mummy look- look he likes wolves…Just like my snuggy I got him- see its almost the same daddy look look!” Henry smiled at her chuckling

“I see that princess..not what about this one here~” she tore open the paper holding the t-shirt

“A-a T-shirt daddy whats it say?”

“It says worlds best big sister! see he already knows your going to be the best big sister! want to put it on?” she nodded already having he top half off before he even asked once dressed in her new top you decided it was time for cuddles and pictures you both moved her little arms so she could support him properly.  
image

You all smiled as Fran stood by and took a few snaps with Henry’s phone tears streaming. Paige looked down in awe as the child wriggled she looked up alarmed.

“No- Mummy I didn’t-”

“shh shh its okay see he is just waking up…It must be your snuggy he wants to have a look~” Paige watched in fascination as her brother opened his eyes yawning at her.

“Soo? what the little ones name?” Fran finally asked buzzing with excitement

“Silas…Silas Cavill” Paige quirked a brow and shook her head.

“No-no Daddy I don’t like it” you and Henry burst out laughing.

“Well I’m sorry nugget that’s on his birth certificate nothing we can do now-” Henry tried to explain but was cut off

“Rub it out you did it in pencil didn’t you?”

“I’m afraid not Paige, He is called Silas” Paige huffed looking down at Silas bouncing him a little.

“Oookaayy but the next one is a girl and I’m naming it” you and Henry blinked

“W-what Paige-y?”

“The next baby is a girl and I wanna call it Pearl…so its Paige and Pearl.” Henry waved his hands in the air exhausted by his eldest.

“Unbelievable- Paige how about we see how you and Silas get on-”

“No daddy go have sex I want a sister- there are two more bedrooms at home!” you burst out laughing as Paige said this whilst rocking Silas slowly before kissing him on the cheek.

“My baby brother…I love you and cant wait for you to meet Kal…He is a bit like a wolf…And bear so your going to love him!…He is loud sometimes but he is a good boy” you tilted your head before going to take Silas back but Paige whined and twisted him away.

“N-no mine my brother! I want to hold him longer” you and Henry shared a look and sighed choosing to let her hold him until her arms were tired.  
image

Fran walked over taking a quick peek at the baby before handing Henry his phone giving him a quick hug which he returned.

“Here I best be off congratulation the two of you, I’m so happy for you all”

“Thanks again for watching Paige…You sure you don’t want a cuddle before you go?”

“No no let Paige have her snuggles I’m sure I will get a cuddle soon see you soon” Henry moved sitting at the bottom of the bed watching his family happily. Before flicking through the pictures readying one for twitter and family. He chose one that melted his heart Paige staring down at Silas with you and Henry staring at each other smiling, glowing with pride, Silas’ face was partly hidden. he posted the photo announcing to the world he was the proud father of two healthy children, life couldn’t get any better then this! Henry was on cloud nine…But Paige did have a point…There was two more spare rooms, Henry will give it a few months before bringing it up. But for everything he was worth he had a feeling you’d be pregnant by the end of next year. Paige was spoilt in a sense and he just can’t refuse his little princes and Sister was now on the list he would try not to disappoint


	7. Their Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry brings his family home and Paige wastes no time using her new brother to her advantage.

You winced as you climbed into the car the jostling was awkward on your ladybits. But a few hefty painkillers and a rusable menstrual pad doused in witch Hazel seemed to be doing the trick and with one final huff you were seated in the car shutting the door Paige behind you and Henry straping both of the kids in. You spun watching as he faffed about giving Silas’ carseat a little wiggle double cheking your son was safely tucked in behind the drivers seat. You grinned as Henry leaned over tugging on Paiges straps once more and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

The girl wasn't bothered in the slightest, there was no whining thg she was big enough and she could do it herself. She merely held her wolf teddy to her chest resting her face on it staring at the baby beside her who slept peacefully, she hadn't looked away not for a second she was awe struck watching over him as he slept.

In the hospital she flinched at every sound, every whine and tiny gurgle Paige was there calling either you or Henry wanting you to check on him. It was sweet but now you could see she was tired. She’d refused to sleep in the hospital and you and Henry agreed once home youd treat her to a hot chocolate with a little double cream whizzy cream and a crumbled up flake on top to send her off to sleep for a few hours…Thats if she didn’t nod off in the car on the way home.

Henry moved away from the kids finally satisfied his brood was safe and moved to the front sitting in the driving seat and took a huge sigh melting into the seat smoothing his hands over his face. You could see it the exhaustion taking hold. After the birth and Paiges introduction things had taken a turn. You’d began to bleed and needed a blood transfusion becuase of your cut and then your stitches had to be redone. Both of these happened whilst you were on some heavy pain medication and Henry bless him had taken care of everything sending Paige to frans in hopes of her getting some sleep. He himself had stayed awake during watching over his family. He had been freaked out by it he did not like hospitals especially when you were the one being treated…It made him uncomfortable sitting their helpless as you were put through the ringer he had forgot how much of a toll baring a child was. Thankfully though inbetween the blood loss stitches and medication you’d somehow got some sleep. 

Henry did not he refused to catch any rest saying he will rest once his family was home, safe and sound. So the stubborn man had sat watching over the both of you topping up on coffee. Whilst you were being restitched he had been keeping an eye on his infant son and was walked through everything again bathing, nappy changing the lot. Luckily most of it was still the same apart from changing nappies that was slightly different but he now knew.

“You okay love?” You asked patting his thigh he nodded turning to you then flicked his gaze to the back seeing both carseats for the first time. It was a heart stopping moment for him. After all this time he finally had them. His children. Two tiny perfect people that he’d help bring into the world in the back of the car ready to go home. His eyes glazed and slumped back letting out a laugh a few stray tears rolling free escaping him accompanied by a few shakey breaths sniffling. You let out a slow breath whining quietly leaning over the gear stick crowding your husband as best you can wrapping your arms around him pulling the weepy man into you rubbing his back.

This was him crashing letting it all out, he had been so worried over the birth and then traumatised by watching you get cut which honestly freaked him out alot from the sheer barbarity of it. Then after the initial birth and joy of Silas screaming his way into your lives he’d been panicking loeseing his mind worrying over Paige what if she didnt like him?! And then you took a turn for the worse. You’d bled. Alot he had never seen so much blood it frightened him it took three nurses to finally console him as he had a melt down in the corridor especially when they struggled to stop it. And now finally it all caught up with him and he was crumbling so overwhelmed, exhausted and relieved that his family was here and safe.

“Hey hey come on love…He’s here and healthy and so is Paige…We’re all okay just exhausted come on love lets get home and introduce Kal then have one big family puppy pile? We can all curl up in the den with some hot chocolate and take a nap” you suggested desperately wanting to ease him pull him out you wanted to go home and Henry refused to let you drive.

You patted his back then heard a shuffling in the back and felt two tiny feet press into the back of your seat as she moved. Paige tipped froward as far as her carseat would allow and spoke quitely a gruff voice thick with sleep, she really really needed a nap. You and Henry had got Fran to pick her up after meeting Silas when you’d started bleeding again apparently the child had just sat there waiting by the front door bearly touching her snack and refused a nap she wanted to be with you and Henry. In the end Fran had to bring her back thankfully the worst was over for you and once Paige got there you had just begun your transfusion and had nodded off.

“Daddy… why'you sad?” The normally energetic child asked quietly yawning a little. You could hear the sleep she was nodding off as she spoke. Henry huffed and chuckled shaking his head wiping his eyes and peered at his little girl who grunted and through herself back kicking her legs softly somthing she’d done since the gained control of them. She didn’t kick things mearly flicked her feet on after the other as if marching she did it to fall asleep you and Henry could count them when she got to around fifty she’d nod off.

“I’m not…Daddy isn’t sad babygirl daddy is just so happy poppet” he exlplained bringing the car to life hoping the humm of the engine as it ticked over would lull paige to sleep. She tilted her head at him and sighed pursing her lips it was clear she didn’t belive her daddy she tutted flickering her eyes closed and sighed crossing her little arms tighter around the stuffie in her hands. 

“But your cryin’?….Dont be sad daddy, we got a baby” she yawned snuggling the teddy up under her chin it rubbing her eyes a little. You and Henry shared a look before he spoke again grinning resting on hand on the steering wheel as he twisted in his seat getting a good look at his little princess.

“Their happy tears pumpkin, like when you cry when daddy comes home. Your not sad your happy” He tried to explain still pawing at his eyes grinning wider peeking around to see his little nugget she’d all but melted into her seat eyes red and tired cheek pressed into her wolf useing it as a pillow. 

“Oh…Your happy Silas is coming home?” she asked rubbing her eyes slapping her lips blue eyes blinking faster as she eyed her daddy. Henry nodded his hed quickly eyes glancing to the chunky carseat that was just in his frame of vision the small blue blanket moved and his son whimpered before settling with a tiny baby grunt.

“Yes baby, I’m happy we are finally bringing him home with us” Henry said slowly and began turning putting the car in reverse making the parking sensor beep and the cameras came to life on the built in screen. You hadn’t really needed a new car but Henry insisted he wanted the latest and greatest for his family with all the bells and whistles. The car was one hell of an upgrade. A small people carrier which was perfect for the kids including Kal. Henry after much convincing and begging had gotten his way you were now the proud owner of the nissan x trail 4dogs edition…Henry had used his reputation and pulled a few strings to attain the concept car…The insurance classed it as a 'modified vehicle’ because yes it came with the dog shower and hairdryer in the back. It was in all honesty your fault. One of your concerns over the old car was about how you’d manage having Kal in the back with the two kids. With both car seats the bear just would not fit in the back anymore!

So it was decided to get a car which had a dedicated space for your four legged son. Henry had gone a step further and you now had a car that had a leather clad doggy spa slash bed room in the back with built in shower, hair dryer, non spill water bowl electronic 'tap on demand’ food bowl, and integrated drying warming system to help keep your boy comfy after a long muddy walk…It even had two way monitor for you to watch him in the front…Your car had face time for your dog. And Henry says Kal isn’t spoiled? The akita is parking his ass on premium leather back there!

You couldnt say much after all you’d given your husband two conditions No landrovers/Range rovers and it cant be White or red. You’d got orange. It was a smooth ride and you wasn’t complaining it had everything all the assistant breaking and moving object do dallies and smart thingy’s installed. It was safe and comfortable and that was all you wanted.

You frowned hearing the flicking of Paiges feet stop with a grunt. Had she just nodded off? No impossible no matter how tired she got Paige did not fal to sleep in the middle of a conversation, talking was her passion! You groaned internally as the fleeting reliefe of her maybe getting to sleep vanished. God you wanted the girl to keep on flicking her tiny feet and use up the last of her energy and get to sleep your not sure you can handle a grumpy overtired little madame today.You tried twisting but gave up as your strained body ached instead deciding to eye her in the rearveiw mirror. You watched her head bob about and small grunts and whines just as you went to ask what was wrong you heard it. Two small thumps signalling she’d just kicked off her little shoes into the footwell. You’d be struggling to fish them out from under the seat later no doubt.

Henry moved the car slowly out of the bay and began to follow a stream of cars all trying to escape before the hour was out not wanting to be trapped into paying another hour just to exit the bloody car park, these new automated carparks were a shit idea and never really worked what ever happend to good old pay and display? Paige groaned becoming fussy her tiredness catching up with her. She huffed and toe punched the back of your seat.

“Tha’s stupid daddy” she grumbled folding her leg up heel pressing on the edge of her carseat trying to wriggle about quickly becoming irritable she was still breaking in the new carseat. Henry pulled up to the line of cars all trying to exit the carpark. He grunted a little ofended by his baby girls words and sucked in a breath ready to scold her for being rude, you placed a hand on his thigh shaking your head at him clearly telling him not to start. He sighed giving you a flat look but aquiested choosing instead to question the tiny grump in the back seat who you could still hear fidgeting behinde you growling a little.

“What’s stupid honey bun?” you smiled and mouthed a thank you to Henry who smiled in response the small exchange was interruped by your eldest. 

“He was always at home, mummies tummy duh!” Henry grimanced and cast you a look as if to say 'see give an inch she’ll take a mile’ you rolled your eyes.

“Alright smart ass! But even if he was in mummy’s tummy theres no need to be rude you little grump” Henry snipped a little unimpressed by the rude remarks that his three year old was coming ot with. Henry could put up with cheekiness but being rude? Absolutely not.

“…Sorry daddy” Paige apologised quietly not looking at her daddy. Henry sighed and decided to let it slide. You were all tired and he cant punish Paige for being a grumpy tired baby. 

“Thank you. Your forgiven nugget but don’t do it again. theres no need to be rude" Henry spoke quickly and brought the car around to the barrier letting the camera scan the numberplate before rising and letting him exit the hospital. He would forget her little snippy three-nager comment he couldn’t deal with a sad nugget today his nerves were shot already. 

His emotional five mineuts would have to wait untill tonight with you. Even the short scold had made him a little guilty he couldn’t help looking back to his sulking tired little baby girl who had began to sniffle quietly. Oh god. You looked to Henry who had froze as Paige began whineing obviously upset at being scolded by her daddy and the lack of sleep wasnt helping. And this was it the first Paige meltdown that would set off her brother. you held your breath waiting for the enveitable blow up but Henry quickly began talking to her trying to tke her mind of the telling off. 

"Tell you what paige-y. Why dont you get a little sleep on the way home poppet? Because once we get home its all hands on deck with silas” he stated pulling out of the hospital down towards the ring road where traffic and roundabouts reigned. Henry looked at Paige who was wiping snot on her sleeve he sighed that cardie definetly needed a wash when you got home.

“Ha-hand on deck d-daddy? L-ike Pirates?” she asked little voice still wobbling and taking deeper breaths trying to stop herself from getting to upset. Henry turned smiling as the traffic stopped as a bus tried navigating the roundabout taking up both lanes.

“No not pirates- I mean once we get home your going to have to help mummy and me with Silas. So have a quick nap now and then you can help daddy get Silas ready for this afternoon okay nugget?” He offered managing to slip across the roundabout turning off to the main road that would take you out of the city and home. You eyed paige in the mirror again seeing her calm down and look to Henry confused you chuckled, she had forgotten.

“fer'noon?” She mumbled bearly keeping her head upright as the car hummed around you. Henry grinned and gave a little fake gasp chuckling after.

“Oh! dont tell me you forgot baby?! It’s halloween! you got your party at Michas house today!” he stated expecting Paige to suddenly perk up bouncing in her seat, instead she whined and kicked her feet looking ready to cry all over again.

“B-But I dont want to go! I want to stay with Silas” you chuckled at that and looked to Henry who was stumped. Paige had been going pn and on about this party for a long time and now she wanted to stay home wih her brother? It melted his heart and he almost gave in but you spoke up before he could say no.

“He is comming to poppet. Aunty Fran needs her cuddle But me and Silas will only stay for half an hour or so okay baby? And he will still be home when you get back” you explained making paige grin albeit sleepily but she was happy.

“Really?” She asked with another yawn. God she was really fighting this today. Fomo. Fear of missing out. Normally it bugged the hell outof you but this time it was just to damn cute she just wanted to watch her brother.

“Yes baby really. Besides all he is going to do is eat sleep and poop” you tried to sooth her wanting her to see he wasnt going anywhere this was it now but you knew it’d take time. This was a big adjustment for a girl who’d never had any changes in her life, you’d never moved house, or got a new pet or anything! It had always been you, Henry and Kal.

“I don't mind mummy…Can I dress him up?” She spoke to you then looked to her daddy again waiting trying to figure out who would give her an answer she liked. 

“Yes Mummy planned for this, he has a little ghost hat you can pop on him before we go sweetheart” you husbanc explained feeling the excitment comming off of your little girl. Henry turned to you and tipped his head winking blinking at you. You rolled your eyes you knew he was proud of himself. Meltdown averted! All victory was washed from his face as you both heard the soft whines of your son instantly Paige was all over it informing the both of you the boy’s eyes were open. But after some coaxing she quietened down and the baby was off to sleep.

Henry smirked he had a feeling his son was going to be a quiet baby. Son. The word was new, foreign on his tongue but it was a welcome change. Silas was only eighteen hours old but Henry was already so proud of him and his little nugget? She’d been as good as gold! So protective and gentle with her little brother it melted his heart seeing her with him. Her first cuddle had lasted well over an hour untill her little head was drooping and she was half asleep not surprising when her bed time was usually seven o'clock and she'd only got to the hospital at nearly half eight and even then with his little nugget tired out Henry had trouble prying Silas from her when she finally caved she a had a twenty minute danger nap.

He sighed relaxing feeling at ease as he drove, the monotonous repetitive task of driving the car had brought a normality to his day which soothed him. For a few mineuts he wasn’t thinking of having his new born in the car, or worrying unnecessarily over how Kal was going to react to the new addition. Instead he just drove the car towards home no pit stops or shopping he wanted his exhausted family home as soon as possible. 

You slumped the lull and gentle vibration of the car letting you melt into the seat and rest your head on the window tiredly eyes closed just trying to relax properly for the first time in months. Henry cleared his throat letting out another shakiy breath there was something on his mind but he seemed to change his mind deciding not to voice his thoughts. You blinked your eyes at him and gave a lopsided grin.

“Babe? You hanging in there for us?” You teased poking at him lightly still giving him a lazy smile. He sighed and checked the rearveiw mirror again it hadn’t gone unoticed just how many glances he was sparing the children in the back. It was sweet, he’d be like this for awhile if your first born was anything to go by. He gave you a glance doing a double take and flushed as he realised he had been caught staring at his children. You giggled when he heaved a deep breath eyes trying to sneak another peak at the car seats.

“Their both still there love…Child locks on and everything noone is sneaking out I promise~” you chuckled he groaned embarrassed but he couldnt help it! He just wanted to look, to watch his children this was their forst day together! He didn't want to miss a thing.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good its just…Their ours you know?…It just blows me away I…Thank you love I cant thank you enough its…You’ve given me so much… I dont know how I can ever repay you.” he said grasping your hand and pulled it to his mouth kissing it softly. 

“Well i can think of a few ways~” you purred out to him lowering your voice wriggling your brows at him and shuffling in your seat widening your legs a little despite it hurting like a mother fucker.

“Oh really?” He groaned back then bit his lip eyeing you being a little tease beside him jutting out your full bust just a tad showing off one of the things he throughly enjoyed lats time…Tit jobs only become a thing during pregnancy and breast feeding…It was the only time they got around him properly you were not a top heavy girl, you had thighs and ass!.

“Mm hmm maybe when we are home I can make a request?” You added eyes half lidded and clouded you sucked your lip and grunted shimmying in your seat as you couldn’t get comfortable nevertheless you fluttered your lashes to him.

“Whatever it is consider it done” he spoke quickly flustered eyes moving from the road to you then the road again. You smiled and leant backon into the warm leather sighing tipping your head to lean on the head rest.

“I hoped youd say that~ you know what would really make up for it?” You teased moving your hand to his thigh as he changed gear when he got on the slip road to the motorway that you only stayed on for maybe three hundred yards?

“Mmm what?” He groaned out trying to hold back his grunt but it was hard when you were so determined to work him up.

“Me in bed….Covered in our fluffy duvet~ All naked and cosy~” you purred letting the words role off your tongue with ease like slow honey thick and sweet. Henry moved clearing his throat shifting in his seat enjoying the picture you painted for him.

“Oh god go on~” he grunted and coughed lightly encouraging ou to continue he didnt want you to stop. He never wanted you to stopp. You grinned and leaned towwrds him ignoring the pain in your groin enjoyin teasing far to much.

“Curled up whilst my gorgeous husband…Gets up to change all the early morning pooey nappies for a week~” you laughed as he fixed you with a look and pulled his hand away grumbling to himself.

“….Real funny babe…Fucking-got me fucking twitching and everything!” He fussed and looked back to the road a small frown on his face.

“Oh god baby I'm sorry I couldnt resist! I dont mean it love you know that. But seriously I cant wait to fuck you again~” he shook his head cursing under his breath scoffing huffing a deep belly laugh making you grin.

“Such a tease!” He complained halfheartedly he found it endearing really, he loved your teasing and banter, it was always a reason to…Really go to town on you somethingnyou both enjoyed it just felt better having a reason to really hav at it. Phrases like 'you have yourself to blame’ always set the mood for a playfull hard fuck!

“Henry?” You drolled after his laughter doed down and the car became to silent again. He tilted his head listening but didnt cast a look as he aproached your exit to the main road into the village.

“What love?” You fluttered your lashes and moved rubbing his thigh again lightly patting the thick muscle

“I want you to cum on my tits tonight” you smirked as his face grew hot jaw dropping and his eyebrows all but dissappeared into his hairline.

“WHA-the fuck baabbee!?..The kids are just?!- you horny little minx!.. I thought your sex drive was meant to go down after the birth” he said in disbelief huffing deep breaths that almost sounded like half assed chuckles.

“Well I'm nearly eleven pounds lighter and can see my toes again so feeling a little sexy…well once I get this fucking nappy pad off jesus these stitches are itchy” you explained making him roll his eyes playfully but he did nod which made you smile and wink at him. You opened your mouth but was interruped by a little vioce from behind you.

“Mummy’s wearin’ nappy? Do you need to go poop again?” You flushed gaping like a fish unsure what to say as Henry just creased up shaking his head. You twisted a little answering the curious girl.

“No paige I dont need to go poop again…You want my phone nugget? To play some games?” You offered hoping to distract her from anything said upfront. Shexd been quiet and you’d thought she’d been asleep thats why you risked the…Adult conversation. She hummed nodding reaching forward.  
You winced leaning down into your bag by your feet fishing out the phone and passed it to her sighing when a few seconds laer you heard the jingle of her new animal game start. Thank god, even if she doesnt sleep she will be occupied.  
image

A few moments later henry eyed you. You were uncomfortable winceing with each bump in the road. Pot holes were not your friend! Henry motioned asking if you were ok but you just closed your eyesnodding waving at hi slightly hossing as another rather large pot hole rocked the car.

“Love? Is it the meds? They wearing off?” He tried again this time swerving to avoid another large dip in the road, these villages weren’t very high on the list for road works, cities took priority.

“Yes, they are but im fine considering…I will take more once we get home” you offered him a smile making him nod but his face still had a frown, he didnt want you to be in any pain. But then again what they had to do to you…Fuck he cringed just thinking about it.

“D-did you feel it…you know when they?” You snapped your head up to him, he hadnt really asked about the birth so much to much had happened in such a short space of time. You smiled reassuringly and shook your head trying to ease the worry on his face.

“No the contraction was worse…I only felt it after and no I do not recommend” you ended with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood. Henry grunted looking pale still he scrunched his nose and shivered.

“I fuck…I heard it honestly I thought I was gonna throw up!” He cringed again replaying the whole thing again in his head. He never w,aned t see that again just the knowledge of it. Ugh no thank you.

“Kudos for not fainting again I was surprised” you tipped your head to him still trying to lighten him up but e shook his head still serious.

“You were scared. I couldn't abandon you love…It was close though! Those scissors ugh no…” there it was a cheeky lopsidded grin creeping. You raised your brows and huffed somehow finding it almpst funny to look back on now.

“Yeah I didn’t see em thank fuck…Felt like passing out myself when they were sewing it back up the second time…" 

"Really? Didnt sound like it” he snorted as he took a left of the main road to the sweeping corner that would lead you to your house in a few mineuts. You frowned at him i all honestly you coildnt remember much after they started to stitch you up the medication kicked in and you were drawing a blank the next thing you remembered was waking up to a fucking iv beeping and paige on the bed with you cuddling.

“What do you mean? Did I? Was I loopy?” Your question was met with a grin he nodded blinking slowly at you as if trying to fend of some funny memories of you off your face on pain medication.

“Were you?! Babe you were really high the nurses found ou hilarious with the shit you were coming out with” you groaned and sunkminto your seat you dread to think what you said to the poor unsuspecting sod who had to sew up your lady bits! Henry chuckled at your sour face and began doing some damage control.

“Oh love it wasnt to bad, they’ve heard worse apparently you just said that you didnt want them to sew it to tight on account of still having to fit my massive cock in there and I quote 'its a tight squeeze already dont make it worse’” you blushed cpveringnyour face with embarrassment that was why you got all the funny looks?! Fuck your life!

“Whats mummy squeezen’?” You groaned louder as Paiges voice rang in your ears still listening she never misses a bloody thing even when shes half asleep!

“N-nothing paige” you spoke but were cut off by a huge yawn yesterday catching up with you.

“Oh god sorry love but I’m so tired…Need to just sleep for a bit and more meds they really are wearing off this shit hurts so bad." 

"I can’t even imagine….They said six to eight weeks right?…Fuck how am I not gonna fuck your brains out for that long?” You rolled your eyes at the typical man joke you knew he wasnt serious besides from tomorrow it was no nut november! So he’d be half way there~

“No shit….Your fault, you and your giant genes! I still cant belive I had to be cut” henry looked away sheepish your son had inherited his dads size he was a big baby you’d been lucky with Paige a 6lb 2oz little angel compared to Silas she had fucking shot out like a slip 'en slide!

“Cut?! Mummy are you cut? You got a booboo? Where? Should I kiss it better” you hung your head at her voice from behinde you jesus christ why cant she just have a nap. You groaned and composed yourself trying not to lose your patience with her she couldnt help being curious.

“No baby-” you made to answer but henry nopped in quicker useing your few calming breaths to plan out his own reply.

“Yeah mummy has a little booboo from the doctors but dont worry daddy will kiss this one better, you can help with mummy’s next booboo~” he ended winking at you as you gapped. For fuck sake really?. He smirked faceing forward as your house came into veiw the automaticgates already beginningto open for tne car..

“Oh okay daddy you can kiss mummy’s booboo this time!” Paige answered happily you doubt she even looked up from her game. You rolled your eyes so hard your fucking head mpved and threw your hands up in disbelief.

“Seriously?! Cant fucking wait for her to spill that one at school!” You snipped a little miffed at henry’s 'booboo kissing’ bullshit. He gave another cheeky grin pulling the car into the drive. 

“Yeah but it will get up some of the mothers noses wont it sweetheart? Thats always fun” he added and parked the car close to the porch saying he’d put it under the car port later.  
image

Finally being home was a relief you sighed heavily as the car came to a stop youd tried to get Paige out but Henry was being a fussy old fart and wouldn't let you waving you off makingnyou leave averthing to him asking you to clam Kal. The dog had known something was up and was frantic as you wobbled in. You were thankfull that henry had said he’d mangag the kids because to be honest? You were well and truly fucked, exhausted and in pain. 

Groaning you moved slowly to the den and hissed as you finally sat down. Kal was jumping about yipping happily then stopped and sniffed at you nose immediately looking for your bump as you stroked his ears blowing him kisses unableto really bend down to him. He grunted stuffing his snout into your soft tummy clearly upset about the missing bump he always booped it with his nose occasionally getting a kick back from the little one, which was always funny, you'd miss it. Once he realised it wasnt there he gave probably the dirtiest look he could muster. He noticed. He stamped his feet gruffing recognising the smell you suspected it was primal because instantly he was alert pacing the room looking for the baby. His pup. The pup he had gaurded whilst his dad was away. You called him to you as you heard the door go again. 

Kal ignored you rushing to greet his dad but quieter he was whineing not barking. It was as if he saw the carseat and remembered he needed to be quiet just like with paige. You heard a little cursing and shuffling the skiding of claws and then you saw it.

A beautiful sight that could have brought you to tears if you’d had the energy. Henry stood proud one arm extended holding his son’s car seat in a frim grip hovering his just above where Kal could get to incase the bear forgot his manners and jumped up. The other arm tucked under his sleepy toddlers bottom her tiny shoes hooked on two of his fingers you could the the strap of your hospital bag slung over his shoulder.

It was the first time you’d seen the strong man holding both of your children and for some reason it melted your heart, it was a sign of things to come youd see this over and over and you doubt you’ll ever get bored of it.

Kal moved crowding henry craning his neck getting excited. The boy knew what the carseat held he looked from you to the new addition then you again. Then barked making Silas whine loudly as soon as the dog heard he stopped flicking his ears up then barked again as if trying to call out to the baby. 

“Kal! Kal quiet you’ll wake him up!” Henry scolded crossing the room and setting paige down beside you on the sofa. She whined rubbing her eyes crawling into your lap handing you your phone back then leaned on your chest sticking the tip of her thumb in her mouth as she watched Henry move setting Silas down on the coffee table as gently as possible. As soon as the new baby was within range Kal rushed forward trying to stick his head into the bundle of blankets determined to sniff out the little one. Henry stroked him hooking a hand in the bears collar and scolded him slightly.

“Kal settle down-come on sit…Sit its-hes fine Your far to excited for your own good…hey dont ignor me-” you and paige giggled when henry was cut off by kal kissing his face obviously trying to shut his dad up.

“Young man you sit down this instant otherwise your not seeing him untill after his nap” Instantly the dog sat. Everyone in the house knew not to mess with mama. He whined again impatiently tip tapping his front feet tail doing a fine job of sweeping the floor behinde him. He looked up to Henry blinking clearly asking the man to get the baby out so he could see.

“…Traitor” Henry mumbled and moved peeling back the blanket just enough to get the new born out of the car seat. He pulled the blanket from around Silas’ hands not wanting the baby to get to hot. You chuckled as Kal gave a louder more desperate whine at seeing a tiny fist his first glimps of the newborn.

“What I’ve got a mum voice…He knows~ Your a good boy Kal” you added rubbing Paiges back slowly as she watched with a small frown on her face, she was unsure which was understandable Kal was big and excited…Silas was tiny. Paige through worried glances to you then Kal then her brother. The dog smiled panting he was excited all his fur on end and he was bouncing his little butt trying to sit still but he was inching towards Henry and your tiny blue bundle scooting his ass along the floor 'stealthily’.

“Will…Will Silas be okay? He’s really small and kal is so big…” Paige finally spoke you smiled and kissed her cheek watching Henry grin at his little girl trying to put her at ease. You and Henry wasnt worried, Kal…Well he was Kal a live in nanny! He loved kids a gentle giant and you’d never had any problems…Well not aggression or anything, the problems you had with him was stuff like him accidentally poking holes in clothes as he tugged and coralled Paige.

When she was learning to crawl kal had followed her capturing her tops and rompas pulling and tugging her gently untill she changed direction. Usually Kal would herd her into what ever room you and Henry was in. You chuckled Paige had no idea that in his own little way Kal had helped bloody raise her! It was very sweet and you couldnt help look forward to seeing you big fluffy bear do the same with Silas.

“Kal will be fine sweet pea..You were just as small when you met him, smaller infact! You used to roll all over Kal.” You spoke watching Henry as he sat the other side of you Kal shadowing him sitting right before his daddy sniffing the blanket slowly and shuffling the soft fabric with his nose. 

“Yeah nugget, you know he taught you to walk? You took your first steps holding onto his tail” her eyes lit up as you spoke to her about her and kal when she was younger. She gave kal a shy look then moved the clear blue jems back to you.

“Really?” She asked twiddling her thumbs you nodded giggleing plaing another kiss to her head making her giggle kissing your cheek.

“Oh yes…In here actually you held on and he tugged you up you followed, you always followed him everywhere after that.” Paige smiled going quiet after that still watching the Akita sniffing the baby trying to shuffle the blanket away so he could see properly. You looked and pulled paige from your lap guiding her around you to stand next to Kal betweenyou and her father.

“Why dont you help daddy introduce him?” You offered she smiled shyly nodding placing her palms on Henry’s knee and leant over looking at the small bundle then turned petting Kal as he gave paige some quick kisses making her giggle.

“Kal…This is our baby…Dont be scared he will like you boy, look he gots me a wolf so he likes 'em he will love you..erm i dont…” she began explaining but trailed off, she was unsure. You and Henry shared a look then prompted her a little. As you flicked your phone on deciding to record the introduction.

“Why dont you tell kal his name baby?” She nodded quickly and pulled at the blanket slowly so kal could see instantly he stood up and moved laying his head on Silas’ covored tummy and sighed. Paige frowned but didnt say anything as Kal stayed still. Silas moved a tiny hand digging his fingers into the thick fur gurgling and grunting softly but apart from that nothing happened Kal was finally content he had felt the pup.

“Paige?” Henry asked and she little girl quickly snapped out of it and grinned. She understood now Kal wont hurt her brother at all he loved him. 

“Oh! Silas, this is silas look see…He’s our baby so be gentle…yeah its a dumb name but daddy messed up and cant rub it out” paige said making you giggle and henry sigh. You were never going to hear the end of this one but you’d expect nothing more from your little pumpkin. This was gold! Your so glad your recording it!

“Paige, Silas is not a dumb name, its a very nice name” Henry added shaking his head at her. She pursed her lips at him then moved her hand storking the newborns pudgy cheek.

“…Micah’s better….Got nice hair” she finally pouted out brows furrowed in frustration. You covered your mouth and laughed finding it adorable. Henry deadpanned at the child before heaving a sigh tippingnhis head raising a brow at her. 

“Oh for god- thats what thats about? You wanted to call him Micah?” He questioned she gasped and snapped her head up at him and growled a little wagging a finger at him.

“Dont 'tronise me!” That was it you cracked laughing out loud as she copied another one of your outbursts. You held your tummy groaning in pain as you laughed at your daughter tears of pain and laughter ran down our cheeks as your body ached and pulled.

“Patronise Paige, its patronise” you managed to grunt out between giggles, Henry looked stumped like 'wtf’ and shook his head ignoring you for a second and questioned Paige.

“Where the hell did you learn that?!” His question set you off into more giggles and you pointed to yourself almost a little guilty. Luckily you didntnhave to speak as Paige explained to him where the phrase had come from.

“Mummy says it to the tv when it talks back” she said shrugging going back to coddle the baby once more not finding it as funny as you. 

“Babe?” Henry questioned still at a loss. You came down from your giggle fit wiping at your eyes and finally spoke clearly.

“Alexa can suck it” it was then your husbands turn to laugh. The fire tv was the best and worst upgrade, sure it could do a shit tonne…whennit could understand you, you’d had problems remembering the commands and usually trailed off into 'fuck-shit no! ignore that’ and alexa would always reply making you curse at the tv evenmore. 

Luckily all four of you got some rest before it was time to head over to Frans despite her being a five mineut walk away Henry had paked you up in the car again he didnt think you could make it. You kind of regreted saying you’d go. sure you’d topped up on pain medication god bless tramadol and paracetamol! but you were exhausted. So exhausted.

Henry had let you sleep a little longer and got Paige dressed up she was going as a vampire teeth and all…You doubted she’d keep them in for long. Her dress was a red victorian dress up dress and the rest had been make up youd got from poundland a thick white cream and fake blood around her lips which henry had spent a decent amount of time on…You no longer had any face wipes so will have to settle for using the babywipes which you didnt mind they did the job just as well and you had plenty. Somehow Henry had managed to do a tiny set of winged eyeliner which was a fucking achievement! 

Paige looked amazing her hair had been left to you and you'd done a few plaits and twisted them around in a bun simple but it completed the look. And Silas? He was swaddled in a white blanket and white pointy hat with a little ghost face on it. Henry had showed her how to swaddle the boy and then let her pop on the tiny crochet ghost hat. 

Ten mineuts later you found yourself ushered into Frans house the shouts and laughter of the kids filled the house. It took a lot of coaxing but a few kisses and cuddles later Paige finally left her brothers side to join her friends lured away with promises of musical statues, scary stories and snacks. She ran off giggling anouncing to everyone she had a baby brother even if she did run off she poked her head in every few mineuts to check on 'her baby’. You and Fran settled at the chooseing to let the men take care of the kids as you both sit in the kitchen with fresh coffee. The first sip of full caffeinated coffee in nine months hit something deep in your soul. You relaxed and began chatting to her enjoying the time to just hill with your best friend.

Henry moved wiping his brow. Watching the chaos he had been here just over an hour and things had taken a turn for the worse. Fuck this was hard! He and two other dads incharge of twelve hyper children running around the place hyped on sugar?! Why the fuck had he agreed what was he thinking? He dived capturing one little boy who decided that his plastic pitchfork was perfect for beating another little boy over the head with…A fight for a toffee apple that had 'more toffee then his one’ he quickly sipped the weapon from him holding it high before the other father helped drag the two boys apart. Henrys insides shrivled up as the sticky treat dropped onto the fluffy grey rug. Jesus christ this was…It was hell! He would do leg day at the gym for a month to get out of this next year.

Everything was going great untill they found the sherbert then it all went to shit! Paige thankfully hadnt been to bad she and Micah were quite content watching the latest hotel transylvania film with a few more kids but these boys? Hell no…They say girls are harder? All you need it glitter and stickers and they do what ever you want!   
image

He twisted and hoisted one kid and plopped them on the sofa to watch the film he turned capturing another one placing them infront of the tv only to find the first had run off again and was at the buffet filling a plate with wotsits. Then it happened. A little girl threw up causeing everyone to scream and run and right on que two more children were also sick. Henry to a moment to mourn the loss of what was once a very soft grey rug.

After the vomitting was over everyone was quiet the three dads hung their heads in shame for a few seconds before the other two rounded up the remaining kids to sit and watch the tv and roll up the rug taking it to the garden bacuse fuck cleaning that now that was a hose down job. Henry ushered the three now grey children to the kitchen setting them on to the counter getting them each a cup of water.

“See I told you to stop running abot or you’ll make yourself sick didnt I?” He added making all three groan holding their tummies the little girl spoke up pitifully prompting the others to also complain.

“Y-yes mr superman…I want my mummy”

“M-me too my tummy hurts”

“Yes well I will phone your parents in a mineut okay first lets get you all cleaned up” Henry said quickly moving about loking for a cloth or something to wash the kids faces. Then caught one of the kids trying to chug the water, he raised a hand and slowly piulled the smal, plastic cup away from her mouth.

“Ah ah sipp it, slow sips or you will make yourself ill again…Good girl” he quickly managed to find a fresh wash cloth and moved cleaning the kids up then placed them on the floor memorising their names so he could phone their parents.  
“Do you want to go watch the film?” He asked knowingnit will be a while before the parents got here. They nodded and began walking back into the livingroom each taking a seat on the floor watching telly. 

Ah thats better, they are all calm it would seem the vomiting had snapped them out of the chaos and all the children were sitting with some snacks nibbljng on fruit soices that had seemed to come out of nowhere. Henry frowned not seeingnhis nugget in the mass of kids. He turned to the other father Tim.

“Wheres mine run off to?” Henry asked but tim nodded to the door.

“Toilet, she said she could do it herself" 

"Yeah she can…I’m just gonna go check” Henry couldn’t help it he just had a feeling she was upto something. She usually is. He made his way out of the room into the hall expecting to see the understairs loo door shut but it was open and Paige wasnt there. Fuck. He turned a little panicked not wanting her to wander but froze then hid a chuckle as he spied her. He shook his head trust his nugget to sniff out the party bags.

She was standing by the table near the front door that was full of little pumpkin and ghost party bags running her fingers over them and lifting the thin plastic to see what was in each. Clearly she was trying to find the best one. Well she would be sorely mistaken they all had exactly the same in each. Henry took a deep breath as Paige made her selection and tugged the two 'best’ bags from the line up and smiled turning on her heal ready to sneak off and give them to either him or her mother.

She froze shocked as she spied her dad standing there arms crossed clearly amused by her. She quickly smiled and ran to him trying to play the innocent act, puppy eyes galore.

“Daddy!? Look I got ours already see!” She said in the sweetest voice trying to butter him up but he wasnt having it. 

“Yes I can see…Paige put one of those back, you dont need two” henry spoke firmly to her but she just grinned giggling up at him as she aproached trying to wrap him around her little finger. 

“B-but Daddy…Micah said that we take more for brothers and sisters…I have a brother now” she explained he was unsrue who the little girl was trying to convince herself or her daddy. Henru tipped his head still standingntall arms still crossed but had a hintnof a smile. Trust his nugget to look for loopholes, a little sweety swindler already.

“Thats very true poppet…But Silas is to small for sweets yet so put one back” she blinked frowning for a second arms dropped by her sides a party bag in each. She wasnt expeting that, her plan was fool proof! She shook her head at her daddy then looked to each hand holding the bags suddenky her face lit up and she grinned before speakingnin a hushed tone like keeping a secret.

“Oh…But…I can eat them for him daddy, I can tell him how nice they are!” She got louder and more excited clearly thinking she’d had a stroke of genius. Henry laughed shaking his head at her then spoke again.

“Nope. Put one back poppet” paige faltered as she realised her daddy meant it she huffed and turned around head down and slowly brought the bags infront of her, henry could hear the tell tale rustling of the bags as she oppened them both and moved a little hand into one.

“Ah! Noo that doesn’t mean go peeking again…Or taking all the good sweets for your bag either little madame” he watched her huff and stomp a,tiny foot in frustration. Foiled again! 

“But I dont like the sour fizzies!” She whined twisting around to peek at her father over her shoulder batting her eyes at him poutin pitifully.

“I dont care you’ll get what your given now choose before daddy eats them both himself” paige gasped turning back to face him flicking the bags at him pointing aghast at the idea of him stealing all the sweets.

“Thats greedy daddy” she admonished unable to believe he’d do such a terrible thing! Hery rolled his eyes at her. Really? He moved shifting on his feet scoffingnunder his breath sometimes he just couldnt with this child.

“Pfft thats ironic little lady~” he muttered causing Paige to frown not understaning the concept of irony yet. Which didnt make a lot of sense when she’s coming out with words like 'patronise’ but then again shes at that age of 'monkey see monkey do’

“Wha?” She trailed off stearing up at him confused but henry shookmhis head waving her off

“Nevermind baby now ghost or pumpkin? Come on quickly were going in a mineut” he offered her the choice adding pressure wantingnto get home he doesnt think he can deal with another houre of puking hyper kids, he loved kids but god…Halloween was to much!

“I dont…But?…Pumpkin.” Paige debated and finally settled on the beight orange bag with a sulky face. 

“Good girl..Oh come on dont pout babygirl you havs lots of sweets ad home” henry said trying to ease the pouting, with the amount she’s eaten he doesnt even know how she can manage anymore!

“Really?” She asked in a small voice still unconvinced she hadnt seen any sweets at home…But then again her parents were sneaky and hide things.

“Yes really I got some for the trick or treaters but we are here instead now come on let go find mummy I think we all need and early night”

“Yeah!” The litrle girl tried to run past him towards the kitchen where she’d last seen her mother only to be stopped by anhuge hand on her tummy as Henry figured out what she was upt to.

“Nice try…Go put the ghost one back…” he chuckled as she scrunched up her face and turned back walking slowly to the table placing the white bag on the pile before taking her daddies hand and walking down the hall with him in a little huff upset at the defeat.  
image

Fran cooed over your son who had been a little angel waking up twenty mineuts ago looking around him making tiny sweet noises as he was cuddled and rocked getting his first cuddle from the woman who was rocking him slowly gushing over how tiny he was. He made a different sound making you sit up watching as he opend his mouth moving his head to and fro.

“Oh i think someones hungry..Isnt that right little man? Oh yesh you are, so gorgeous perfect little man arent you~" You smiled nervously as she held him out to you as he got louder and returned him to you as he got fussing getting hungry. You moved leaning over the nappy bag only to stop. Fuck you hadnt pumped! Shit shit you'd have to…You flushed as for the first time in nearly four years you had to breast feed in public. You looked around for a quiet corner you could feed him a little panicked feeling out of your comfort zone Fran waved you off and coaxed you to sit in a large armchair just inside the small den off the kitchen.

You sat down cradling your son hushing him as you tugged down your top and bra blushing bright red as you got embarrassed. Luckily Silas had no issues latching and as quickly grunting as he fed. You smiled at him tiny fists waving about then rested on your chest he closed his eyes making tiny sounds as he went. You flicked your eyes up to Fran who chuckled then nodded to the extra blanket on the nappybag.

"S-sorry I should have pumped here pass me that and I will cover up-” Fran was quick to cut you off lightly slapping the back of your head making you sigh.

“Dont apologise for feeding him, fuck sake hun its fine, a little side boob never hurt no one and don't let anyone tell you otherwise…Fucking cover up my ass!?” She grumbled roling her eyes at you she moved to the nappy bag and got out your little spit rag to pop over your shoulder to burp him after.

You looked down and slimed sadly it was daunghting so many judgy people you'd been yelled at for feeding Paige in a restaurant once andnit really stuck with you it didntnhelp she wasnt the best at latching. Henry had lost his rag over it and there had been a little piece in some fucking gossip magazines over it it was shortly after that you’d decided to stop rtryjng Paige wasnt feeding well andmyou’d become self conscious switching to formula was he best option for her.

“Yeah its just…Getting used to it again is all…I mean i didnt breast feed paige for long she would never latch properly…They wanted to do a fucking operation on her saying it was somthing to do with her mouth…A small snip theh said my midwife was really adamant i did it even going as far as to say 'think of the money you'll save’ as soon as they tried pushing that I told them to fuck off!” You explained breast feeding was a bit of a sore subject for you but you wanted to try again it seemed as if your son had no problems which was good.

“Yeah I mean I breast fed Micah for like three months then packed it in i just couldnt keep up with it. Breast is best but hoenstly some of them do get a bit pushy as long as they get fed what does it matter you know?” You smiled it was reassuring to know your not the only one who gave up on it. You didn’t feel as bad about it breastfeeding is hard and you never knew how much they were getingnunless you pumped which in the busyness of the day you forgot to do. You left silas to feed tryingnto listen out for whennhe stopped but instead all you ended up doing was staring at him. Then just like that he was asleep no longer feeding instead using your nipple as a dummy soother. Fran laughed a little.

“And then there's that little downside~ god i remember that trying to pry them off without waking them” you nodded choosingnto leave him be for the moment wait for him to get into a deep sleep before removing him.

“Hey babe are we gonna make a move in a bit?-oh okay” Henry came into the den with paige who looked happy holding a little party bag of sweets. Henry smiled and leaned on the door frame drinkingnin the sight of his wife and son. You flushed but only for a second as paige gasped and came running over henry moved trying to grab his little girl,who was clrealy on a mission but missed by a hairs breath.

“Silas? Stop no! No biting mummy!” She moved and placed her two hands on him tryingnto tugg him off your boob making him whine innhis sleep. You were stuck having to used bpth arms to support him and looked to henry for help. He moved quickpy soppingnbehinde Paige holding her wrists gently

“Paige! No, dont- nugget dont pull him like that, dont ever pull him like that okay? Remember he is only a tiny baby you could accidentally hurt him…He isnt biting mummy he is having his dinner” Paige looked horrified and looked from you to Henry

“Dinner?! Hes goingnto eat mummy!? ” you all winced at the high loud squeak that came from her as she freaked out thinking her bother was going to eat you. As quickly as he could Henry began trying to explain you both realised now you’d overlooked this detail she new Silas would eat milk but…Not that it was from your boob.

“No love he is just-” Henry was cut short as Paige shook her head pointing to you and Silas.

“No! He is biting her boob daddy only you get to do that!” She said as a matter of fact. You both froze and Fran began laughing loud unable to stop as both you and henry turned red. What the fuck? Where hadnthat come from?

“No he is just-wait what? When have you seen me bite mummy’s boob?” Henry babled mind reeling unsure how to approach this particular issue. You chuckled shaking your head as ous your daughter opened her mouth no doubt about to embarrass the both of you.

“Well when you got me to sleep in my room…I creeped by your room…The door was open a teeny tiny bit and you were ontop of mummy biting her booby…It was okay though mummy was laughing and making 'ugh’ noises” you flushed but couldnt help the laughter bubbling as she mimicked your 'ugh’ noises. Finally whennthe laughed and shock died down you told henry to take paige out to the car decideing that was enough for one day. He left with the nappy bag and car seat as you pulled Silas away from you still red and chuckling.

“Soo? Henrys a boob man?” You rolled your eyes at Fran nudging her a little. As you righted your clothes and stood slowly she walked along side you to the front door.

“Only when they’re full~” you quipped making her laugh nodding then continued whistfully. 

“Ah the pregnancy tit wank I remeber it well good times~” you flushed at her words and stopped by the door 

“Sh-shut up!” Yous muttered flushing brighter trying not to think of the amzing feeling of your husband’s cock nestled between the two large sensitive boobs, the waynhis heat radiated in your cleavage as he fucked up into the valley pressing them together around him. You were drawn back to earth by a giggle makingmyou roll your eyes at her.

“What I'm not judging I enjoyed my massive tits to the fullest you should to” you sighed watching from the door as Henry wrestled Paige into her seat.

“Yeah..Kind of promised him tonight” you scoffed but you were looking forward to it intimacy like that had bee a no go for a long time you were to irritable near the end of your pregnancy.

“That a girl! Go go! I will see you on wednesday” she said rubbing your arm and gave one last look to your sleeping son.

“Yeah see you, and thanks for inviting Paige looks like she had a really great time” you added shuffling closer to the door.

“Dont mention it here~ you deserve it” she said handing you a small ghost party bag making you roll your eyes but thanked her slowly moving to the porch and towards the car. It was ojce you got close the the car Henry ran around taking Silas popping him in his carseat you waddled to the passenger side getting in with a huff soon joined by Henry. You frowned for a second and turned to your husband as he turned the ignition on and began pulling away.

“Henry..Why is Frans new rug rilled up on the porch?” You questioned as you pulled out onto the road.

“No reason-” Henry was cut off by Paige.

“Daddy let Stacey Dylan and Reggie have to many sweets and they threw up” she said dropping her father in the shit…He couldnt help feel it was pay ack for the party bags.

“Lovely” you drolled looking out of the window you didnt realy care ou were just curious. Henry smiled realising he was off the hook and stuck his tongue out at Paige who crossee her arms. Yep it was definitely payback. God help him when both his children gang up on him he will have no hope. And he cant wait!


	8. The Disco Fiasco- Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Paige makes an interesting discovery about Silas which leads to awkward playground talk. And Henry has to pick up his nugget from the christmas disco early. 
> 
> Warnings: fluff, Slight smut, Angst, Swearing, Embarassing explinations of ‘boy bits’, Children say the funniest things~

Henry chuckled as Paige splashed in her bath slapping her hands on the bubbles popping them, also sending little clumps flying about the bathroom. Henry grinned over his shoulder for a second, his little nugget was excited. This afternoon was her Christmas disco at playschool and she was thrilled. Henry had it on good authority that Santa and one of his reindeer was going to pay a visit… And Paige may have heard him telling you about it, but it had worked out in his favour all day his little nugget had been hyper and had been a little bit too cheeky. The good old 'I’ll tell Santa, and you’ll go on the naughty list’ threat held more weight when she though her daddy had a chance of speaking the big man in red tonight.

“Daddy? Daaadddyyy? Dad-HEY! Daddy!” Henry smiled and continued moving cleaning up Silas who was just about to have his first bath with his big sister. Paige had been begging to have a bath with him for weeks ever since one of her friends had said she and her little sister shared a bath and it was fun having someone to share her toys with. You and Henry had both felt Silas was a little too young. But Paige had worn you both down asking every single night and you’d promised. So Henry was going to bathe Silas and Paige together.

“Yes Paige what is it?”

“Is Silas ready yet?” She questioned Henry sighed hearing the squeak of the tub as her butt slid down the length of it to sit at the taps watching Henry’s back as he stood at the sink still wiping his sons ass clean and dropping the wet wipe into the soiled nappy.

“Not just yet nugget, give daddy a few more minuets” Henry replied placing a huge hand over his sons tummy holding him securely to the plush changing mat on the counter. His other hand moved deftly rolling and taping the nappy up. He paused hearing a large splash as his oldest groaned kicking and flapping in the water sending waves over the edge onto the non slip rug. 

“UGH! Come on daddy! Mummy changes his nappy quicker then that! Your so slooooowww!” She complained tersely voice getting higher as she made a fuss. 

“Well I had to wipe his bottom, unless you want poop in your bath water?” Henry teased chuckling as he glance at Paige who scrunched her face up disgusted at the idea of having her brothers poo in her bath. Henry laughed shaking his head and turned to his little man and picked him up cradling him carefully and snatched up the nappy throwing it into the nappy bin. He turned and smiled to Paige who stilled eyes going wide as he approached the side of the tub.

“You ready? Scoot back a little, good girl… Will you help daddy with his seat?” Henry asked pulling the slanted lounger style bath seat and put it in the bath, the tiny holes on it letting the water through. Paige nodded getting to work helping him by sitting up and pressing on the lip of it. She laughed loud as she pushed harder making the water splash and squirt up at her through the holes. Henry laughed and gave a quick wobble to the bath seat making sure the suckers on the bottom held firm, he grinned when it was secure.

Paige held her breath tiny hands lifting up as if waiting to catch her brother incase Henry dropped him, which would never. Ever happen. He knelt down beside the tub and moved his son who was grunting, grumpy he didn’t like being naked, especially in the slightly cool bathroom. Paige gave a squint and held up a hand halted her father speaking up.

“You clean his butt didn’t you daddy? I don’t want poo… In the water” She uttered giving Henry the side eye flicking her gaze to Silas who kicked his feet as he touched the warm water and whined. Henry chuckled shaking his head again placing his boy into the little bath seat. Paige gasped looking at the water waiting for any sign of doo-doo in it. Slowly she nodded confirming her brother was clean and she didn’t need to make a quick escape over the side of the tub. Henry eyed the water checking the height of it, thankfully it just lapped at the boys chest and the baby gurgled again getting excited flapping his arms and kicking his feet splashing his sister who laughed with him splashing in the water. Henry’s heart melted watching as his little ones played sweetly in the bath. Silas’ eyes were wide as he felt the water moving and he gasped mouth open wide and flapped about faster trying to keep up with Paige. His little boy may hate being naked, but he loved the water~

“Hey poppet what’s wrong?” he frowned watching as Paige stopped and grew cautious, wide blue eyes locked onto Silas who was still playing, she quickly bent her legs up and shifted away from Silas looking freaked out. Henry blinked looking to Silas who was having the time of his life with the few bubbles left on the water’s surface.

“Paigey? Nugget… You okay there love?” henry asked not trusting the look on his nuggets face.

“Daddy… He… He has a worm- I don’t like it daddy!! NO! Daddy I want out!! Its gonna get me!!” Henry frowned as Paige panicked sitting on her knees holding her arms up to him trying to be plucked form the tub eyes still wide looking at her brother.

“Worm? Paige he doesn’t… Paige what do you mean?” Henry panicked looking over his son who was lounging back becoming fussy watching his sister freak out and begin crying, trying to scramble out of the bath sloshing the water around in her panic.

“THE- THE WORM! DADDY THE WORM AT HIS MINI! I DONT-NO I DONT WANT IT TO GET ME ITS STUCK DADDY!!” she created yelling and crying turning red, her screaming set off Silas who began wailing along with his sister. That was the moment you walked in, two clean towels folded over your arm ready to put over the heated towel rack. You frowned and rushed over catching Paige as she tried to climb out of the tub.

“Oh god! What the hell is going on in here?!” you asked kneeling next to bath dropping the towels beside you placing both hands on Paige pressing her to sit back down in the shallow water, she wailed and struggled still crying sending Silas funny looks.

“Henry? What happened?” you grunted out trying to calm Paige who was still babbling panicked, squeaking out the words at record speed not making any sense at all. All you managed to pick out was 'worm’ and 'bite’

“I don’t know she just- She freaked out once Silas was in the bath!” he said anxiously cooing at his son, who he’d leant over trying to calm the baby trying to quiet him down as he cried. You looked to henry then Paige who was still fussing muttering nonsense.

“Paige? Paige what’s wrong love?” you asked holding her still, she reached up to you wanting a hug, you leant over the tub and held onto her letting her hold you. God she looked so panicked and frightened, something had spooked her.

“S-Silas has a worm!! HE-HE HAS A WORM STUCK MUMMY!! IT BIT HIM!!” you scrunched your face up and shared a look with henry who shrugged sitting Silas up holding him just out of the water making sure the sloshing water didn’t get over his face. Paige screeched and pointed shouting as she reversed up the length of the tub.

“WORM! SEE SEE HE HAS A WORM STUCK IN HIS MINI!!!” you followed her pointing finger and snorted laughing as you realised what she’d seen… Oh Jesus! Henry blinked to you then flicked his gaze from Paige then to the baby in his arms and then bellowed a laugh as he realised what the drama was all about.

Paige grumbled still crying still wanting out of the water, you grinned and held her shoulders and gave a slight pat on the back shushing her making her look at you. You didn’t mean to laugh at her but it was just to sweet. The girl hadn’t seen Silas naked before, it hadn’t been on purpose it was just the changing table and counter where you changed him was above her eyeline. And nine times out of ten his little winkey was covered in bubbles. Bottom line, Paige had just seen Silas’ willy for the first time.

“Paige- Oh god poppet, no… No that’s not a worm… Gosh nugget calm down” you said through chuckles smoothing your hand over the panicked girls hair pressing a kiss to her cheek as she knelt up wet hands clutching you. She eyed Henry who had calmed your son down by cuddling him to his chest. The man was turned away from you both his shoulders shaking as he laughed quietly. You heard the chuckles and tipped your head down biting your lip trying to fend off your own laughter. Paige pouted and held you tighter scrunching your top in her hands.

“I-Its not?” she asked eyeing the baby eye still wet with tears, you giggled and wiped at her face smoothing her hair back slowly drawing in deep breaths willing away the laughter that bubbled in your throat, you felt bad for laughing, it had really upset her.

“No poppet, it his… Well Silas is a boy, and that’s just his boy bits love” you tried explaining… Did you call it a willy? A penis?… Willy. She already knows henry has a willy. God the other week she’d bloody seen it! Sure she’s seen it when she was younger, hell her and Henry used to have baths when she was a baby! But as she got older Henry had been carful not to be caught nude by the girl… But Paige was still learning, the other day she’d run right on into the bathroom walking in on Henry getting out of the shower. He hadn’t heard the door go over the sound of the power shower and stepped out just as she’d parked herself on the loo…. You had never heard Henry scream like that, Paige had scared the hell out of the man, he’d jumped back into the sower but it was to late. The curious girl had seen his elephant trunk swinging. Surprisingly she hadn’t said anything about it. Thank god!

“B-boy bits?” Paige asked curiously blinking up at you still sniffling. You grinned at her and snuggled into you wetting your top. It was a sacrifice you’d make to sooth the girl. You dipped forward picking up the soft wash mitt and wringing the water out of it wiping it over the girls shoulders. you looked to henry eyes pleading for some help, but the an was at a lose just as much as you. and still chuckling out of the side of his mouth. You growled at him as he gave a cheeky grin, it was just one of those things, and unpredictable moment parenthood surprized you with. You watched as your husband faced his son smiling covering his face with one palm playing a game of peek-a-boo making the boy squeal and laugh again turned your attention to the confused child still washing her lightly the slow drags of the cloth calmed her.

“Yes love… Silas has a willy instead of a mini…” you fumbled about trying to explain. She tilted her head looking up at you the freshly wash hair falling from her shoulders, you moved bending over the bath tucking the wet strands behind her ear. You took a few seconds admiring her. She was still the cutest little munchkin you’d ever seen, the spitting image of her father. Pale skin dotted with freckles bright blue eyes that glowed a dark ring around the outer iris framing the two sparkling gems. her hair normally sat on her shoulders in light chocolate curls. But when wet hung down her back in wavy locks showed just how long it had got, yet once dry you know it’d bounce back up to her shoulders.

“A wha?” she questioned quirking a brow and scrunching her nose up making her look even more like her father as she sat there confused thinking really hard trying to figure out what you said concentrating like you’d given her a riddle.

“H-He has a.. A willy Paige… Its the difference between girls and boys… Girls have mini’s and boys have willy’s” you flushed lightly not expecting to have to explain this so early, you just assumed that because she new daddy’s had willy’s she would realise Silas had one too. It had caught you unaware once again, just like the whole 'where do baby’s come from’

“But- it’s…. He has a… A willy?” The little girl summarised with a nod as of trying to convince herself of the fact, repeating it so it would sink in.

“Yes Paige… You have a mini and he has a willy” Paige looked down between her legs and then to Silas and frowned. And stuck her tongue out wetting her lips before biting her lip once again pointing her finger at henry and waving her finger about in the air a little.

“So… Silas is like daddy? Does his wee come out there like my mini?” she said biting her lip face twisted in concentration, you laughed again glad that she got it… Sort of well how much did she really need to know about willy’s at three? You were happy to leave it at that for the time being. You nodded to her with a smile smoothing a hand over her wet hair.

“Yes love, that’s how he wee’s. And your right daddy has one too its completely normal. Now are you ready to have your bath? You need to get ready for the party~” you said at the mention of the party she grinned plopping back into the water giggling splashing.

“Yeah! Yeah mummy can I- Can I still play with Silas?” You grinned giggling letting your had fall finger skimming the water. Henry moved over rocking Silas slightly.

“Yes poppet he needs his bath too” Henry answered with a smirk and bent over lowering the boy back into the bath seat. You moved picking up the discarded towels putting them on the heater to warm them. 

“Right I’m going to get her dress ready-” you began but Paige spoke up cheerfully

“And the hair iron!” she squealed excited, you’d said you’d straighten her hair for the party.

“Yes yes Paige, and the straighteners~ Hen love, can you handle it now?” you asked Henry as Paige yelled in delight splashing the water playfully, her little tantrum completely forgotten. Henry glanced at Paige and held a hand up shielding himself and Silas from the splashing water and nodded to you with a smirk.

“Yeah I think I’m good love.. You go on and do your thing~” he uttered kneeling next to Silas again. Paige continued chatting happily and squealed, she instantly began showing her brother all her bath toys completely unfazed by the 'worm’ you pressed a kiss to your husbands cheek leaving the man to wrangle the kids.

Henry watched as Paige shared her mermaids and colourful swimming fish with her brother, the boy was happy slapping the water with the bright orange fish giggling happily kicking his feet. It was the best feeling seeing his children playing with one another. Sharing and laughing, Paige leant over the boy and tickled his tummy before leaning in for a kiss, pressing her lips to his chest and smiled. His little lady was so good with him, she fawned over him she was so excited for him to get bigger and start playing with her, that not to say she didn’t play with him. She rolled around on the floor next to him when he had tummy time, rolling balls and shaking his rattles and teddies. 

“EWW HE’S PEEING IN MY WATER! DADDY GET ME OUT OUT!” Paige shouted pulling back from her brother creating a fuss. Henry sigh slumping god there was always something. He looked down seeing she was correct the boy was letting rip in the water. Fuck.

“Paige your acting like you’ve never pee’d in the water…” he said trying to placate his daughter but the girl contained squealing. He bit the inside of his cheek trying not to laugh, the little girl’s face was sour and panicked, she gave him a look similar to your when you were unimpressed by his antics. Her blue eyes darkened and tiny brows furrowed as she tried escaping the water near her brother, who this time was far to engrossed in sticking the toy fish in his mouth, he didn’t flinch at Paige’s little tantrum. 

“BUT DADDY THATS HIS PEE NOT MINE!OHMYGOD ITS GETTING CLOSER!!!” she shuffled jumping up and began climbing out of the bath, Henry panicked dipping down catching her by the arm and hoisted her out of the bath before she went face first over the side.

“Oh bloody hell alright, alright come here” Henry huffed setting his oldest on the bath mat swooping a towel around her before retrieving Silas wrapping him in his own towel. he moved quickly carrying his children out of the room toward Paige’s bedroom for you to start getting her ready.

You walked up to the primary school pushing the pram with Silas in it, the boy was fast asleep snuggled up in two blankets and a puffy sleep suit. Paige ooed and ah'ed as you walked her through the big playground to the doors of the primary school hall, the play school was using it for the disco this afternoon which was a treat in itself. all the kids seemed to be in awe of being 'where the big kids went’

Paige ran ahead as she saw her friends, the small group had grown. Their was Micah, Rose, Ursula and Oliver. They all seemed to be the best of friends your little nugget had found herself a little posse. Henry was thrilled, since hanging around the others Paige had stopped calling Micah her boyfriend… Yes he was still hung up on that. Men seriously? You looked around greet a few of the other parents, some the mothers flocked to your side all wanting to take a peak at Silas cooing over him. You smiled making small talk, you’d got here a little early. There was another disco before theirs today for another play school in the area. 

“Miss Bau! Come meet Silas!” you snapped your gaze up as you heard Paige, she was tugging Miss Bau along behind her, her friend following excited at meeting the new baby. You’d not really lingered at the playschool, you forgot how exhausting it was and the boy’s feeding schedule coincided with the school run. Not that you minded breast feeding in public but it was cold! and you didn’t want your tit to get frost bite! they were tender enough as it was.

“Ok Paige I’m coming~” the teacher said letting the young girl pull her across the playground to you. she smiled in greeting and you grinned back moving the blanket from your boys face. The woman cooed as she leant down prompting Paige to introduce her brother to everyone.

“This is Silas he has a willy” she said casually. you froze and gasped out loud going red as the other women all chuckled finding it funny.

“Oh yes well he is a boy Paige~” the teacher tried explaining with a straight face, the woman would never admit it outloud but Paige was probably her favourite student, she was so smart and funny. the girl was just full of an innocent sort of mischive. 

“y-yes all boys have them” you added backing up the teacher trying to seem unfazed by the gilrs remarks, she was just curious.

“But it’s funny lookin’!” Paige added thrwoing her hands up in the air prusing her lips. you faltered and made a dreadfull mistake.

“Funny? Whats funny about it paige?” you asked, it was only when you’d asked the question you felt it. The instant regret and churning in your gut. You’d just made a mistake and before you could correct it and tell you child it didnt matter she’d already carried on with her explination.

“yes mummy it doesn’t look like daddy’s… Silas’ is like a worm! Daddies is fuzzy and is the size of Silas’ leg…” A chorus of laughs broke out as you flushed bright red and stuttered at the girl trying to bat her away desperatly wanting your little girl to wander off and play. If the words wasnt bad enough she’d moved her hands to show the size difference…

“oh sweet Jesus Paige cut it out! Go play!- L-look the others are going in! Got have your party!” you ushered at her desperate for her to leave this conversation alone now. As much as you loved your paige you really really wante her to shut up and go play.

“Do… Do I want to know?” the teacher asked as Paige turned away watching the others in her class run into the hall that had the glowing lights and thumping music. The woman was trying not to giggle at the girls antics, honestly Paige Cavill was one in a million! Far to smart for her own good and had a knack for embarrassing her parents.

“She forgot to knock on the bathroom door and walked in on Henry a few months ago, we ignored it, she didnt bring it up again but then today she had her first bath with Silas… she freaked out-” you tried explaining before anyone began making assuptions but Paige spoke up louder throwing her hands in the air excitedly.

“And now I know what a willy is for!” she cried very proud of herself, you also suspected that she was playing up to her audience aswell, she was well on her way to becoming an actress in her own right… Or better yet a comedian, she loved making people laugh. If only it wasn’t at your expense!

“… Oh my god child, didn’t I tell you to go play?-” you started still trying to coa her off into the playground but her friends stayed put aparantly willy’ were more interesting then the big kids playground!

“What else are they for?” Your face dropped as Rose who’d been thinking hard finally piped up with a question making you wince dreading the direction this was going in

“Its where our wee comes out” Micah explained with a shrug and looked to Oliver, the red haired boy nodded making the girls give a small hum in aproval, then Paige decided to add her veiw into the mix to.

“And its how they make babies shooting tadpole’s at Mummy’s bellies, like pew pew pew!” Paige added with little finger guns. That was it! The small group of mothers each lost it laughing out loud unable to hold back anymore. You visibly relaxed as they did thankful they wasn’t going to judge you or criticise you for trying to explain 'Willy’s’ to Paige. But then again you were all in the same boat, all being caught off guard by your kids questions.

“What’s a willy look like Paige?” Rose asked stopping all the mothers laughter instantly. You hung your head. For fuck sake, just when you thought everything was going to blow over!

“erm… Its… Its like a little hose!” she explained you huffed, there was no salvaging this conversation. You gave the other mothers a meek look and shrugged a mix of 'I’m sorry’ and 'help’ but they smiled shaking there head’s they understood. Thank fuck.

“Thats not fair I WANT A HOSE!” Rose cried holding a hand between her legs pinching her little dress as if trying to make a 'Hose’. How the fuck did you get here again? You were starting to realise why Henry suddenly had 'important emails’ to write…

“ME TOO! MUMMY I WANT A WILLY!” Paige yelled out across the playground drawing more attention then you would have liked from the other parents who were leaving now their kids were safely in the school hall.

“What do girls have?” Oliver spoke up quietly and tipped his head back looking at his mother who jolted on the spot and squeaked, the boy turned to Paige blinking as his mother didn’t seem to know.

“Oh sweet jesus, I am so sooo sorry!” you uttered shrinking into your shoulders, hands twisting on the prams soft grip handle. You wished the floor would swallow you whole this coudnt ge any worse though… Could it?

“Wait Oli? You have a willy?” and that was how it got worse. the innocent question from a three year old Rose. You drew in a deep breath to speak but ended up mumbling a small 'fuck it’ and stood by ready to watch this train wreck take its course.

“Yeah… Don’t you?” the boy asked with a roll of his eyes, the boy didnt seem as impressed as the others. In fact he looked a little bored of the whole thig despite asking the girls about their bits.

“No I have a mini” the girl replied, it was only when the girl began bunching up her skirt that everyone gasped, before anyone could say anything Miss Bau had intervened.

“Paige, Micah, Oliver, Rose that enough we can talk about that another time-”

“But why?” Micah asked tilting his head at the teacher as the woman tugging Roses dress back down smooting out the glittery fabric.

“Oh look! their doing the superman dance! Why don’t you go show them how its done!?” the woman changed the topic eyeing the kids nervously. You all semed to hold your breath for a second before the kids snapped their gazes to the school hall and shouted excitedly.

“SUPERMAN YEAH!!” At the mention of superman all four kids turned sprinting across the playground towards the halls open door laughing, racing one another. You smiled thankfully at the teacher Who’d managed to change the topic effortlessly.

“Okay right and I am going to leave you their! Enjoy-Paige behave daddy will come get you after the party is finished okay?” you called out to her as she bolted over the colourful playground.

“Okay mummy enjoy your and daddies party!! By Silas!” Your face dropped as she called the last part over the huge space , as loud as she possibly could. You slumped and sighed flushing brighter as the mothers all giggled with knowing smiles. Fran nudged you in the side wriggling her brows at you.

“ooo A party? Sounds interesting?” she teased but you tilted your head giving her a look trying not to give away the fact Henry had mentioned having a little alone time when Paige was at the party, and Silas was down for a nap.

“Good bye ladies” you said walking away quickly ignoring the laughter and small 'whoops’ From the women who you’d become close with. You’d admit you hadn’t moved faster just because of the embarrassment, you were eager to get home to your man~

Henry moved faster over you grunting as he did so, drawing out moans from you as he worked your body rolling his hips intent on making you cum before letting go himself. Almost three months! And you finally felt ready for sex again… Henry had been sitting there sweetly hand on your leg moving higher and higher. Even though he mentioned it he wasn’t pushing. You’d moved in kissing him slowly sitting yourself on his lap. You were nervous again, unsure of yourself and the currant state of your body, you were still a little bigger than before falling pregnant and you knew it. Then there was the stretch marks and mummy tummy you were finding harder to shake off this time. But even so you were adamant, you wanted him, needed to feel him and please him, he had been so patient with you, you knew blow jobs and tit wank’s wasn’t enough for him, he wanted to fuck properly. You pulled away from the kiss and blinked at him slowly, barely uttered the words out, hinting slowly that you were ready before you found yourself sprawled on the couch legs held high and spread and his face tucked between them feasting at your core, humming praises to you as he reacquainted himself with your body.

You’d been scared of sleeping with him again, the stretch marks and mummy tummy knocking your confidence. But you husband had chased away the doubt as he showered you with loving words, praising and thanking you. He towered over you spread out beneath him, eyeing you like a starved man seeing a delicious banquet. eyes roaming your figure kissing every inch of you from your neck to your full breasts over the mummy tummy continuing south all the while whisper sweet words, putting your unvoiced fears to rest. he knew what you were thinking as you sucked in a breath as his lips grazed your tummy.

“Your soo fucking stunning~” he mumbled against your skin lips pressing against you suckling and moaning tasting your tit. He was gentle trying to hold himself back knowing how tender your breasts were

“How? I’m all saggy- My body isn’t the same!” you uttered quietly, more to yourself then him, but he heard and snapped his head up at you appalled at your statement.

“Its fucking incredible! Perfect, your a goddess- My goddess! this was where my son was! Your beautiful body gave him life! and that will always make you my queen, my goddess~ and don’t you ever doubt that~” he uttered pressing kisses to your tummy nuzzling where Silas had laid just over eight weeks ago. You’d cried softly as he hummed more sweet words as he had you, driving forward making the sweetest love he could to you, taking carful strokes into your body trying to be mindful kissing at your neck slowly making love to you making you feel like the most treasured woman on the planet.

It was a only an hour later you got the call. Luckily Henry was snuggling, giving you little breather are bringing your third round to a decious mind numbing end. He patted your tummy lightly and rolled off you padding across the living room butt ass naked to the phone. you rolled to your front pulling the throw to your chest bunching up the pillows below you sitting up grinning watching Britains best ass with a flush, god it was unfair how incredibly sexy ths man was. 

You frowned seeing your husbands face drop as the he spoke to who ever was on the line saying he’d be right there. The call was from the school and it was a call you never expected. A call to come and pick up Paige because she was being sent home for being naughty. You blinked at Henry who looked very upset as he snatched up his clothes and sat down to put his shoes on, he was going to run down there and find out what had happened and bring her home. He was not impressed one bit, Paige was not a perfect child normally when she got in to trouble it was because she was being cheeky. But this time his little lady had gone too far, apparantly she had got into a fight. Fighting was absolutly not allowed what so ever and his nugget knew that.

“Henry… Are you sure you dont want me to come-” you asked sitting up tugging the throw around you covering your naked form.

“No no, your fine love, you stay here and relax. I can handle it” he said stiffly his jaw clenched he was annoyed and very dissapointed in his oldest. He had never been dissaponted of her before. It was strange and upsetting for him. You moved shuffling beside him rubbing his shoulder.

“Just… Dont be to harsh with her love, there are two sides to every story.” you uttered, he sighed and turned to you nodding before standing up pressing a kiss to your head murmuring he wont be long before leaving the house.

By the time Henry had got there he could see the comotion, a small group of children gathered in a circle, Miss Bau and another helper teacher holding the two squabling children as they screamed and pulled at one another, shouting and crying. He could here his little one over the music shouting her rage in a way he had never heard before. He snapped out of it and jogged to the fighting toddlers, the kids watching parted for him not wanting to be told off by 'superman’

Henry drew in a deep breath seeing his nuggets hand fisted in the other girls hair pulling the pigtail as hard as she could whilst slapping and scratching at her. Not that the other girl was taking it lying down she was hitting and kicking, fighting back just as hard. It was only when the two girls stumbled turning around he reckognised the other little girl. Patty. He should have known.

“PAIGE?! YOU LET GO OF HER HAIR THIS INSTANT!” he bellowed. Everything stopped and Paige froze before jumping away from patty as if she’d been burned, his nugget turned around and yelped seeing him standing there arms crossed a hard look on his face.

“D-Daddy? What are you doin’?” she stuttered twisting her hands in the puffy skirt of her dress eyes wandering around nervously, glancing to his eyes then his stiff shoulders. Clearly she hadnt expected him to catch her being so naughty.

“The question is what in gods name do you think you are doing young lady!?” Henry said sternly, warning laced the words making his little one fidget on th spot. She’d gone to far and she knew it.

“N-nothin’ daddy” she shrugged trying her best to look innocent giving him a wide grin showing off her teeth trying to butter him up.

“really because it looked like you were fighting" he stated crouching down to her level frowning at her, he tipped his head and raised a brow. She dropped her smile and turned on her feet pointing at patty.

"Patty said Silas was ugly! An-And then pushed me down!!” she shouted stomping her foot and huffing crossing her arms holding her nose high in the air. Clearly she felt that was a valid reason to fight.

“That is not an excuse and you know it! You apoligize right now” he grunted out calmly to her she whined at him then frowned before speaking.

“I’m sorry daddy” 

“Not to me little lady, to patty, she’s the one you were just scratching” he instructed pointing to Patty, who in all honesty looked worse off then paige, then again paige played knight and dragons, always swinging arouns swords and sheilds she didnt play house with dollies.

“But she was mean! She started it!!” she shouted not liking the idea of apologising

“And I’ve finished it now say sorry missy” he finalised firmly giving her 'the look’ she twisted around looking as patty and sighed.

“I’m sorry for beatin’ you up” she said quietly. henry nodded and stood back up and held his nuggets hand keeping her beside him.

“Right now say good bye to your friends” he said as he slowly and began walking to the door with her intent on taking her home

“Wha? But the party daddy?! A-and santa?” she asked in a small voice, suddenly regreting ever pounceing on Patty. Henry held firm as Paiges lip wobbled eyes glazed with fresh tears

“Absolutly not, you are coming home with me and straight to bed and that is the end of it” he snipped making her slump and look down scuffing the floor with her shoes sniffling, the tell tale sign she was going to start crying soon.

“Haha your daddy is taking you home and gonna tell you off!” the vicious little girl teased making Paige spin on her heel diving at her in anger, Henry only just managed to yank her back and pull her away from her target.

“Least I have one!!” Paige screamed spitefully making Patty’s face drop and she took a few steps back clearly hurt by the comment. Henry was torn, he knew what is was like being bullied and seeing his friends bullied. But, Paige should know better. And that had been a very very mean thing to say. It would seem his little princess played dirty!

“Paige Marie Cavill you stop that this instant!” Henry growled lifting his angry little girl up on to his hip with a frown. The girl shrunk and curled into him eyes glazed. It was rare that her daddy ever raised his voice at her or used her middle name. She whined as henry held her firmly, arm under her bottom as she clutched at his top weeping, embarrassed at being scolded in front of her classmates. Miss Bau came over handing the man The small Christmas gift bag and began to explain what happened. It would seem Paige and her friends wouldn’t let Patty cheat in one of the party games and told on her, then Patty began poking and pinching Paige getting her told off yet again. Once the kids were let loose to dance to some music while the buffet was being set out Patty had began teasing Paige and pushed her over then called Silas ugly. Instead of going to a teacher Paige had slapped the girl then jumped her. By the looks of it Paige had kicked the heel out of her. Miss Bau apologized but he held up a hand explaining it wasn’t her fault, Paige knew better. The woman looked relived and said that Patty’s mum was being called and she was being sent home too and that Patty was on her final warning, one more and the girl was out of the play school. Henry couldn’t help feeling relief at that, the kid was a loose canon and needed sorting out before she lead the others astray.

“Thank you. And I’m soo sorry about all this” he added huffing placing Paige back on her feet as she began squirming, he lend her hand firmly not about to let her run off for a game of hide and seek, he fixed her with a look as she pulled at his hand and then huffed but Miss Bau shook her head.

“Henry, I know Paige, she wouldn’t normally do this… And I know a bad egg when I see one” she confirmed turning around to look at the teaching assistant who was struggling to pull Patty out of the hall, the kid was screaming her head off hitting the teachers hand trying to break free. Henry thanked her and nodded to her before walking out.

It wasn’t until Henry had lead Paige out of the playground the little girl realised he had been serious, he stopped at the road with her hand tucked in his. He crossed the road and began the short wal home. 

“Daddy I’m sorry-I really am, can I go back to the party now?” Paige uttered slowly looking behinde her slightly panicked as the school got forther away.

“Ah no you may not. I told you, your going home. And I want you to know just how disappointed I am with you nugget. You know that behaviour not tolerated little lady, you never hit or punch or kick or scratch! You keep your hands to yourself.” he scolded lightly making his way down the main street that run through the village.

“But daddy she was being mean- She’s always mean!” the girl complained tugging trying to slow the man, all that did was make him scoop her up and put her on his hip without missing a beat.

“I know poppet but that’s no excuse. You walk away. Isn’t that what I told you? You walk away and tell a teacher. Your mother and I have not raised you to be so naughty.” he stated, it was true. They had always said she needed to tell someone when she was being pcked on. It was the mistake he made as a kid, he kept quiet for too long and it had caused him anxiety and gave him some self esteem issues that flared up even to this day. He was not having his little ones facing the same beasts.

“I-I’m sorry Daddy!” she said weeping quietly, he belived her, but was she sorry for fighting or sorry for being caught? He sighed and pressed a sweet kiss to her head letting her snuggle him.

“I know you are pumpkin, but your still going on the naughty step when we get home” he said he had to nip this in the butt now, he didnt want a bullied child but he wasnt having a bully either. This was stopping now.

“Y-Yes daddy” she whispered winding her arms around his neck. Surprizingly she kept quiet the rest of the way home

“M-Mummy!” Paiige cried out moving reaching out for you to take her as henry carried her through the door. Your husband spun twisting her away from you placinr on the floor closing the front door behinde him.

“Ah Ah no you get your butt on that step right now missy, Five whole mineuts” he ordered pointing to the naughty step at the bottom of the stairs. Paige pouted lower lip trembling but did as she was asked parking her bottom on the step weeping to herself sniffling and upset. Henry nodded his head for you to follow him in to the kitchen, you padded behinde him wanting to know what had happened.

“Henry what happened?” you spoke quietly glancing to the hall to see if she was staying put. 

“she was fighting with that Patty. Patty was cheating at a game and Paige told on her, then told on her again when sh was pokeing and pinching her… They came to blowswhen she said mean things about Silas and pushed paige over before picking on the others… Paige got up and jumped her, She was still pulling her hair and scratching her when I got there… Took two teachers to seperate them” he explained pulling a small plastic cup out of the cupboard and filling it with some squash for paige to have after her time out. you grunted and leant on the counter scowling.

“Patty? God why doesnt that surprize me… So time out?” you asked wwantin to know the punishments he’d dolled out.

“yes… And early bed time i think, i will put her in her pajamas once i’ve spoken with her. She more upset over not seeing santa. I’m going to give her snuggles after our little chat”

“she seemed even more upset though?”

“if she goes to bed early she cant see santa” he grunted moving a hand through his hair, you closed your eyes and turned to the direction of the upset child. Shit.

“oh god Henry I-”

“Yeah I know it’d break her heart, but what can i do? She was punching and pulling hair love” he growled out. you huffed you could see he didnt want to stop her from seeing santa but he was right what can he do?

“Look, I’m with you what ever you decide to do.. But talk to her, okay? Explain and if she’s really sorry after her time out then… Wont that be enough?” you coaxed treading carefully. You meant it though what ever he decided was final. This was up to him this time you moved closer wrapping him in a hug and pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek.

“Come on I’ll do you a tea while we wait for her to serve her sentence” he grunted nodding to you standing eaning back on the counter crossing his arms watching donw the hall to see if she’d stay put. 

Henry sat with Paige snuggling on the sofa watching frozen. Once out of time out he had taken her upstairs putting her in her fluffy pajamas an had a long chat with her. He couldnt stay upset with her. He explained that nasty people will say nasty things but it doesnt mean you beat them up. It was a heart to heart and she now understood why it was wrong, that she was acting just as bad as Patty. Henry was glad he got through to her. But couldnt help feeling a little harsh. Was it so wrong to keep her from seeing santa?

You smiled seeing the man look to the clock again. He was thinking about it. You got up leaving the room to go make a flask of hot chocolat any moment now your an was going to bolut the door with your little lady and rush down the road so she could see santa clause and his reighndeer. You just knew it, the man was a soft touch and in a way you knew he was touched by Paige. The kid had fought yes, but at the time Paig had thought she was sticking up for her little brother. It was tricky to be honest, it was nice knowing the girl wanted to protect Silas but at the same time fighting was bad… Then again Patty needed a wake up call, the kid was a savage and Paige was the frist to give her a taste of her own medicine. Was it bad being proud of that? Did it make you a bad mother having a little flicker of pride from Paige standing up for herself, her brother and her freinds?

You moved through the itchen getting the heated milk out of the microwave and stirred in the hot chocolate mix adding a few chuncks of galaxy chocolate to make it ritcher. Once it was all mixed you walked the length of the hall placing the full flask on the side table by the door. you twisted just in time to hear Henry finally cave.

“Hey paige come on nugget~” you grinned at the door as he stood with Paige who was already hal asleep in his arms, moaning at him tiredly as he moved.

“Wha- Daddy m'going to bed…Like you said” she complained head dropping against his chest.

“Here quick nugget~” he said grabbing a light blanket wrapping it around the child repositinging her trying to dash past you to get to the hall. You halted him and pointed to the tall flask of hot chocolate.

“You take that and keep our baby warm mister~” you ordered with a chuckle befor continuing up the stairs to put Silas to bed. Henry smirked and pressed a kiss to your head snatching up the flask and his keys before heading out the door with the bundled nugget. You shook your head already knowing he was going to do this and making his way out of the house and across the garden out the gate. 

Paige grunted looking around bleary eyed as henry wallked to the end of the road with her, she frowned blinking away her sleepiness. She was outside n the dark?

“D-daddy? Why-Where are we going?” she asked in a small voice unsure about being out here at night, it was a little scary. Henry ddidn answer he just broke out into a jog trying to get to the bottom of the road in time. he felt Paige hold on to him tighter twisting her head this way and that a little panicked. Finally henry stopped sitting down on a low wall getting a veiw of the street.

“You ready princess?” he asked popping the flask down beside them cradling paige so she could face the main road, he could already e the big man comming donw the road a car infront of him clearing the way. PPaig looked at him confused she still diunderstand yet.

“For wha’ daddy?”

“Santa silly girl~ He’s comming” henry added heart warming as hs little nugget heard the bells jingling. she snapped her head to in the direction of the sound and gasped sitting up.

“Thats?… DADDY LOOK!! lOOK IT’S SANTA- DADDY HE’S REALLY THERE!! ITS REALLY HIM DADDY HE- HE HAS A REIGHNDEER DADDY!!” she screamed wriggling in th eblanket pulling her arms out of the blanket moving trying to get a better look.

“Yes he does, I think thats blitzen~ Quick wave here he comes~” henry said grinning as his little lady got her self excited and waved harder screaing calling out to santa as the Sleigh got closer. Henry relaxed watching as Pagie completely lost her mind as santa passed them by slowly the jolly man in red wishing everyone a merry christmas. he even turned to her and waved making her squeal and scream louder excitment. She couldn’t belive her eys and practically vibrated with excitement leaning out from his chest watching them go dowe road.

“That.. that was santa clause! He waved- he waved at me daddy!” she said in awe watching as the man in red turned off the main road.

“Will he…Will he come back daddy?” Henry pursed his lips for a second and frowned as Paiges face dropped already asmuing the worst.

“I’m not sure nugget, but… Mummy made us chocolate so how about we wait a little while? We can have some hot chocolate as we wait” Henry grinned watching Paige perk up nodding. He moved unscrewing the hot chocolate pouring out a small cup and handed it to Paige. 

“Come on you drink up nugget~ dont need you getting cold” he said smiling as she giggled sipping her drink and hummed. He watched feeling lighter, she may have been bad today but that was no reason to take away such a magical moment. This was a memory he will cherish forever, ingrained into his mind. he mentally began planning next christmas… If his little nugget got this excited over a drive by what would she be like going to a santas grotto?… Better yet visiting lapland?… Maybe lapland could wait untill Silas was a littl older. Suddenly he couldnt wait for the next few christmas’s.


End file.
